Departures
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: Yunjaemin Family, Changkyumin, GS, Sho-ai/Menjodohkan kalian/ Kau ingin kita bercerai, bukankah itu mengakhiri namanya!/ Wah, apakah akhirnya kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru?/ tapi aku tidak mau dia jadi appa-ku/ beberapa orang tewas di tempat dan yang lainnya sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Still in Love

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle****: Departures ****© 2013**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management. The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate****: T**

**Pairing****: Yunjae. Yunjae's belong to YJs!**

**Warning****: AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) **

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** : **Yunjaemin Family, Changkyumin friendship/Meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi, umma pasti masih menyayangi appa, seperti appa yang masih menyayangi umma, ne?/Mereka masih saling mencintai./AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

_I'm going to leave now_

_Don't leave_

_I'm going to come back so…_

_Liar, liar_

_No- don't you know how much I love you?_

_Can't you show that love to me right now?_

_I love you…_

_Can't we love again?_

_(JYJ - In Heaven)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures © Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 1 – Still in Love**

Sungguh beruntung, hari ini sekolah dipulangkan dengan cepat dikarenakan ada rapat guru. Murid di kelas Changmin segera berhamburan berebut keluar dari kelas, Changmin sendiri keluar yang paling akhir, dia berjalan dengan gontai, tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang keluar kelas dengan senang dan bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya sekarang jam pelajaran Park _seonsaengnim_ yang killer itu, tapi rapat guru menyelamatkan mereka, Changmin juga tidak terlalu menyukai mata pelajaran Park _seonsaengnim_. Galak sih.

"Hei! Ke game center yuk, mau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun menepuk bahu temannya sesama _evil_-nya itu. Tampak dibelakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin menunggu mereka.

Changmin menoleh, dan menggeleng tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

_"Wae?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun melihat tanggapan teman itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya, jarang-jarang anak itu menolak ajakannya untuk bermain game.

Sungmin yang bersandar di tembok samping pintu kelas menghampiri Changmin, dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Apa kau sakit Changminnie?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Changmin. "Tidak panas," gumamnya sambil merasakan panas mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Ya! Ming! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dan langsung memisahkan Changmin dan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa, kan Changminnie? Sedari tadi kulihat kau tidak bersemangat sama sekali di kelas," ujar Sungmin cemas tanpa memperdulikan wajah merengut Kyuhyun yang diabaikan olehnya.

"Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan, Sungmin-_hyung_, Kyu, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah saja," jawab Changmin.

"Ah, _wae?_ Sayang sekali, berarti hari ini aku tidak ada lawan tanding dong," keluh Kyuhyun.

**Plak!**

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"_App_o…! Kenapa memukulku, Minnie-_hyung?!_" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil mengelus-elus rambut ikalnya yang indah itu.

"Khawatirlah sedikit pada Changmin, Kyu!" tegur Sungmin, "Apa perlu kami antar, Changminnie?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencemaskan anak yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri itu.

"_Evil_ gak pernah sakit, _hyung_," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa, Sungmin-_hyung_, lagipula aku bawa sepeda."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ne, Changminnie."

"Iya, _hyung_." Sahut Changmin sambil berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Kalau begitu, kita saja yang pergi ke game center, Ming," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau, aku mau pulang," sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang mau menemani _evil_ itu bermain game. Bisa-bisa _namja_ pencinta kelinci itu jamuran menunggu Kyuhyun sang maniak game itu.

"Ayolah _hyuuuuung…!_" desak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu dari belakang.

"Tidak, lagipula hari sedang mendung, aku tidak mau terjebak hujan bersamamu di game center."

"Kalau begitu, hari minggu besok, mau pergi denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ngapain?"

"Kencan."

"Gak bisa." Geleng Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

_"Wae?!"_ Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima, tidak mungkin _namja_ kelinci itu sudah mengikat janji kencan dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain dihari esok kan?

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain besok pagi."

**Jgerrrr!**

"_Andwae!_ Siapa yang berani mengajak Minnie-_hyung?!_"

"Yang jelas dia lebih tua dan dewasa darimu dan lagi, dia cantik," ujar Sungmin tersenyum sumringah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

_"Mwo?!"_ Kyuhyun membatu.

**[Departures-Still In Love]**

**Cklek!**

Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya, gelap, segera saja dia meraba-raba dinding tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu.

**Klik!**

Ruang tamu itu langsung terang seketika, Changmin langsung duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi, mencoba menghilangkan kesunyian di rumahnya itu, dia bersandar sambil memejamkan mata dan meletakkan lengannya di kepala, "Apa yang kau harapkan, Changmin? Mana mungkin dia sudah pulang jam segini," desahnya pelan.

_" –Kim Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Korea tiga hari yang lalu, dan berencana untuk menetap kembali di korea setelah tinggal di Jepang selama 3 tahun dan menurut berita dia akan mendirikan sebuah café baru di Daerah CheongDam-Dong, sebuah lokasi yang berada di kawasan Gangnam."_

**Deg!**

Changmin merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdebar mendengar sebuah nama yang familiar di telinganya disebut oleh penyiar berita itu. Rasanya menghangat di area jantungnya sampai membuat dia menarik napas dalam untuk membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Dia kembali…" gumam Changmin sambil merebahkan dirinya disofa sambil menatap kearah televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang Kim Jaejoong yang telah kembali ke korea. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau _appa_ beruang itu tahu kalau _umma_ gajah sudah kembali ke Korea?"

_"Selanjutnya berita mengenai skandal…"_

**Sret!**

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit rumah. Tidak lagi mempedulikan benda elektronik yang masih menyala itu. Membiarkan suara-suara televisi itu memenuhi ruangan sehingga tidak terasa sunyi. Perlahan dia menutup matanya.

**[Departures]**

**Drrrt… Drrrrrt…**

Telepon di meja kantor Yunho berkelip-kelip tanda ada panggilan masuk, _namja_ yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas-berkasnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda elektronik itu.

**Klik!**

"_Yoboseyo?_"

Terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon, yang membuat raut wajah Yunho tidak senang, "Aish, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah berkas mengenai hal itu baru bisa diserahkan besok? Berkas itu kutinggal dirumah sekarang," protesnya. "_Arra_, aku mengerti, akan kuambil kerumah, dan kuselesaikan sebelum jam sembilan di kantor." Sahutnya kesal sambil mematikan sambungan telpon.

_"Shit!"_ gerutunya lagi sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya. Seharusnya _deadline_ laporan itu diserahkan besok, bukannya hari ini, karena itu Yunho belum menyelesaikannya, hal itu juga bukan karena dia malas, tetapi karena begitu banyaknya berkas yang harus dia tangani. Dia menghela napas, percuma untuk marah-marah sekarang, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari ruang kantornya segera bergegas menuju rumahnya.

**[Still in Love]**

Jung Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya ketika menemukan ruang tamu dalam keadaan terang, 'Apa Changmin sudah pulang?' batinnya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari ruang tamu, "Televisi menyala," gumam Yunho menatap kearah televisi yang menayangkan berita, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sofa, tampak Changmin sedang tidur dengan lelapnya, "Anak itu, bisa-bisanya tidur di sofa seperti itu," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lirih dan mematikan televisi dengan remote. Tidak melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengambil berkas, dia segera masuk menuju ruangannya dan mengambil berkas yang harus dia lengkapi di kantor nanti. Tidak lupa dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Changmin yang tampak kedinginan tidur di sofa ruang tamu itu. Tidak ingin membangunkan Changmin, dia menyelimutinya dengan perlahan hingga sebatas leher, dan berbisik pelan, "_Mianhae_ mungkin akan lembur lagi di kantor, kau pasti kesepian ya… _mian_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_," Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Changmin lembut. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu kemudian keluar dari rumah dan pergi lagi.

Suasana hening kembali memenuhi tempat itu.

.

"Hangat…" gumam Changmin sambil membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyadari televisi mati dan dirinya yang memakai selimut. Dia segera bangun, "Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia menatap meja di depan sofa, ada selembar kertas kecil disana, _'Hari ini lembur, mianhae.'_

_Namja_ pencinta makanan itu langsung memasang raut wajah kecewa, menggenggam erat selimutnya sambil memeluk lututnya, "Lagi-lagi begitu…"

Keheningan masih setia menemani Changmin, dia menatap kosong kearah langit-langit rumah kemudian menghela napas.

Dia menyibak selimutnya lalu berjalan menuju saklar lampu, mematikan lampu sehingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita. Perlahan dia keluar dari pintu dan menguncinya, dia malas berada ditempat yang sepi dan hanya ada dia sendiri, Changmin mengambil sepedanya yang dia letakkan didalam garasi dan pergi mengayuh sepedanya ke suatu tempat.

**[Departures-Still in Love]**

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang melihat-lihat album foto dengan serius, terkadang di mengernyitkan alisnya sambil tersenyum, menampakkan bahwa scene-scene yang terdapat difoto itu –sepertinya- adalah kenangan yang indah, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau hari yang tadi mendung sudah berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras.

Kacamata dengan bingkai putih yang bertengger di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menghilangkan raut wajah cantik dan keindahan mata _doe_-nya, dia mengambil mug-nya yang masih berisi setengah penuh dan meminumnya. Tidak sengaja matanya teralih kearah jendela dan menyadari hujan sedang turun, "Aku bahkan tidak menyadari hujan turun gara-gara melihat foto-fotomu," gumam _yeoja_ cantik bernama Jaejoong itu sambil mengarahkan jemari putih pucatnya kearah kumpulan foto di album itu.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar pintu diketuk, membuat Jaejoong langsung menatap kearah sumber suara, "Siapa yang datang hujan-hujan begini?" gumamnya heran sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "Bukannya ada bel? Kenapa malah mengetuk," ucapnya lagi sambil membuka pintu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu terkejut melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Changmin yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan, tampak sepedanya tergeletak begitu saja di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

**Brukk!**

Changmin limbung dan jatuh tepat kepelukan Jaejoong.

"Astaga, Changmin-_ah?!_ _Ireona!_ Changmin-_ah?!_ Minnie?!"

Segera saja _yeoja_ berumur 27 tahun itu membawa Changmin masuk kedalam, dan dengan cekatan mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama milik Changmin yang ada di dalam lemari kamar itu lalu membaringkan Changmin di kasur king sizenya serta menyelimutinya. Dia meraba dahi Changmin yang terasa panas, dan bergegas mengambil air dan kompresan keluar kamar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali dan meletakkan kompresan itu didahi Changmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini, Minnie?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pipi Changmin yang masih terasa cukup hangat.

"Sebaiknya aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk Changmin," ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Diluar hujan masih setia turun dengan derasnya, bahkan sesekali terlihat kilat menghiasi langit. _Namja_ imut yang tadi jatuh pingsan itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, "_Umma_…" ucapnya serak.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan anak imutnya itu, _"Waeyo?"_

Changmin menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan matanya lagi, "Rasanya dingin dan panas disaat bersamaan.." ucapnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengambil kompresan itu dan membasahinya dengan air dingin dan meletakkannya kembali di dahi anak berumur 10 tahun itu, dia mengecup tangan kanan Changmin, "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Changmin tersenyum lemah, "Lebih baik…" ucapnya sambil memandang _yeoja_ bermarga Kim itu, "_Umma_, temani aku… jangan kemana-mana…"

"_Umma_ tidak akan kemana-mana,' ucap Jaejoong sambil naik keatas kasur dan berbaring disamping Changmin yang ditutupi selimut. "Kenapa pergi dari rumah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Sepi. _Appa_ akhir-akhir ini sibuk di kantor sampai sering lembur," jawab Changmin sedih.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin, _'Apa Yunho memang sesibuk itu sampai-sampai lupa pada Changmin yang butuh perhatiannya?'_

"_Umma_ tidak perlu marah pada _appa_. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku rindu pada _umma_, makanya aku kesini. Sudah tiga tahun tidak ketemu, dan hanya mendengar suara _umma_…" Ujar Changmin sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada _yeoja_ cantik itu. "Rasanya memang berbeda."

"Kenapa harus hujan-hujanan begini? Kenapa tidak minta _umma_ yang menjemputmu," ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"_Umma_ tidak memberi kabar sama sekali kalau telah kembali ke Korea…"

"_Mianhae_, _umma_ sedikit sibuk."

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan dengan datang kesini, tapi aku malah kehujanan dan sakit begini," keluh Changmin.

"Tidak, apa, _umma_ senang kok dengan kedatanganmu. Apa kau tidak memberitahu _appa_-mu kalau kau kesini?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Dia lembur lagi hari ini."

_'Lagi?_' batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, biar nanti _umma_ yang memberitahu _appa_ kalau kau menginap disini," ujar Jaejoong seraya mengelus pelan rambut Changmin.

"Hmm," angguk Changmin lagi sebelum pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Ini laporan yang anda minta, pak," ujar Sekretaris Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa berkas di meja itu. "Ini laporan tentang pengeluaran dua bulan yang lalu, lalu yang ini…" suara sekretaris itu terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi ponsel Yunho.

_Catch me, girl!_

_Catch me now!_

Ponsel milik Yunho melantunkan lagu awal Catch me dari TVXQ, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, _'Nomor tidak dikenal?_' batinnya.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

"_Yoboseyo. Ini aku, Jaejoong. Changmin dirumahku, sekarang."_ Ucap Jaejoong _to the point_ dari seberang telpon.

"Di rumahmu? Kau di Korea?!" tanya Yunho.

"_Nde… sudah dari 3 hari yang lalu tepatnya. Changmin sakit, tidak apa kalau dia menginap ditempatku, kan?"_

Yunho sedikit kaget waktu mendengar kalau Changmin sakit, bukankah saat dia tinggalkan anak itu di rumah masih baik-baik saja? Kenapa Changmin bisa berada disana? Tapi kalau benar Changmin sedang sakit, sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau dia bersama Jaejoong. Memberikan waktu untuk Changmin dan _umma_-nya untuk bersama. Lagipula, tugasnya benar-benar membuatnya harus lembur.

"Ya, tentu," sahutnya.

"_Baiklah, gomawo."_ Ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan menjemputnya," ucap Yunho.

"_Tidak perlu terburu-buru."_

Yunho menghela napas, "Aku tahu."

**Pip!**

Yunho mematikan sambungan telpon, jadi Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Korea… tidak disangka, sudah tiga tahun ternyata… ah, iya, Changmin sakit, sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau _namja_ imut itu bersama Jaejoong sekarang, lagipula dia – Yunho benar-benar sibuk sekarang,_'Mianhae Changmin… umma mu pasti bisa merawatmu lebih baik dari pada appa sekarang…'_

"Anda baik-baik saja, pak?" Tanya sekertarisnya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho sambil kembali meraih berkas-berkas yang tadi dia abaikan.

**[Departures-Still in Love]**

_Yeoja_ cantik yang memakai cardigan putih dan celana jeans selutut itu masih menatap layar ponselnya yang telah mati, dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu baru saja menghubungi Yunho, suatu hal yang tidak akan dia lakukan kalau ini hanya untuk sekedar hal basa-basi seperti menyapanya, tapi ini berhubungan dengan Changmin, anak tersayangnya.

Jung Yunho. Suaranya tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali Jaejoong mendengarnya, hanya saja masih terdengar dingin seperti dulu, dan tidak bicara banyak sama sekali.

Mungkin meskipun sudah sekian lama –tiga tahun tepatnya, Yunho masih marah padanya tentang hal yang telah dia lakukan. Yeah, mungkin. Jaejoong lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Merasa telah terlalu banyak berpikir, _yeoja_ itu segera bergegas menuju ke dapur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya mereka bertemu secara langsung setelah tiga tahun ini.

Aaah… jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya sambil meraba kompresan di dahinya. Sepertinya dia sudah merasa lebih baik, dia menyadari kalau _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya, _namja_ yang memiliki julukan food monster itu mencoba bangun dan bersandar diujung kasurnya, matanya mengeksplorasi kamar yang dia tempati itu, mirip dengan keadaan kamarnya yang dulu, letak, motif, dan suasananya yeah, terutama gambar- gambar gajah yang terdapat di dinding –yang cukup membuat Changmin _speechless_. Khas Jaejoong sekali.

"Jadi rindu masa lalu…" gumamnya pelan dan lirih.

"Kau sudah bangun, Minnie," ucap Jaejoong, sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur.

"Yey! Makanan!" seru Changmin gembira dengan mata berbinar-binar. Perubahan mood yang cepat sekali, eh.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat senang, eoh?"

"_Nde_! Aku sangat merindukan masakan buatan _umma_." Seru Changmin sambil meraih semangkuk bubur yang berada di nampan yang dipegang _yeoja_ yang lebih tua daripadanya itu.

"Pelan-pelan…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyapu sudut bibir Changmin yang belepotan.

"Hmm," Changmin mengangguk, "Mana Junsu-_hyung_ dan Yoochun-_hyung_, _umma?_ Mereka tidak pulang bersamamu?"

"Mereka sudah di Korea, tapi sedang ada urusan di Busan," jawab Jaejoong.

"Padahal aku juga merindukan mereka, sayang sekali…" keluh Changmin sambil menggigit pelan sendoknya.

"Lain kali juga masih bisa ketemu, kok." Hibur Jaejoong sambil meraba dahi Changmin, Changmin yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum. Tidak masalah bermanja-manja pada _umma_-nya sendiri kan? Apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah sembuh, _ne?_ Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Nde_, sudah. Penyakit seperti ini sih, paling semalaman juga sembuh, terutama kalau ada _umma_ di sampingku. Aku suka waktu _umma_ melakukan hal seperti ini." Changmin memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong membiarkan tangan kanannya tetap dipegang seperti itu, dia tertawa kecil, "Yeah, _umma_ juga suka melakukannya."

Changmin menatap wajah _umma_-nya itu dengan wajah memelas, "Lalu kenapa _umma_ tidak kembali bersama _appa?_"

Jaejoong merasa mencelos mendengar ucapan Changmin, "Itu karena kami sudah berpisah…" ucap Jaejoong sedikit berat.

_Namja_ kecil berumur 10 tahun itu menunduk, "Kenapa? Padahal yang kutahu _appa_ dan _umma_ baik-baik saja, saling menyayangi, dan tidak pernah bertengkar."

"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh anak seumurmu, Minnie."

"Apa maksud _umma?_ Begini-begini, walau umurku baru 10 tahun, aku sudah kelas 1 Junior high school," sergah Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "_umma_ tahu anak _umma_ memang sangaaaat pintar, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik walau tidak ada _umma_ di sampingmu, _ne?_"

"Sudah 3 tahun _umma_… kasihan _appa_ harus memasak sendiri sekarang tapi makanannya tidak pernah bisa lebih enak dari buatan _umma_, melakukan banyak hal sendirian setiap harinya, aku lebih suka saat dimana _umma_ masih bersama kami… _umma_ yang akan membangunkan kami di pagi hari, memasakkan makanan yang enak tiap hari, memarahiku, menyuruhku untuk segera menggosok gigi, melarangku untuk hujan-hujanan, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, aku ingin seperti itu lagi," ucap Changmin sambil menunduk.

Mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit rumah , memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan sesuatu yang hampir keluar dari mata _doe_-nya.

"Buburmu sudah habis, apa kau mau tambah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap mangkuknya yang sudah kosong itu, matanya melirik kearah lain, _"Ne…"_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucap Jaejoong seraya beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

_"Mianhae…"_ lirih Changmin pelan saat Jaejoong membuka pintu, sangat lirihnya sehingga ucapan itu tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Dia melihat kalau _yeoja_ cantik itu menjadi sedih karena ucapannya. Sungguh sebenarnya Changmin tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _umma_-nya itu menjadi sedih.

Sementara pintu kamar itu ditutup oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu perlahan, dia bersandar di dinding bercat putih itu. "_Mianhae_, Changmin…"

.

.

.

Matahari di minggu pagi hari ini bersinar dengan cerah, langit biru dan awan berwarna putih bersih. Yeah, itulah yang Changmin lihat dari jendela kamar. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi siang atau sore nanti? Kadang hujan selalu turun tanpa diduga sama seperti hari kemarin, mungkin ini benar-benar efek _global_ _warming_.

Bosan karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan di kamar, _namja_ berjuluk _food_ _monster_ itu keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring. Melihat kesibukan _umma_-nya itu, Changmin hanya diam seraya menggeser kursi diruang makan sambil duduk sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan posisi miring, menempelkan pipinya di meja, sedang ekor matanya menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk mencuci piring memunggunginya.

"_Aigoo_… Changminnie, kau membuat _umma_ kaget, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Changmin.

"Tidak tahu, aku Cuma ingin melihat _umma_ saja," sahut Changmin tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, membuatnya terlihat sangat polos sesuai dengan umurnya.

_"Geure?"_ Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil membuka sebuah lemari dan meletakkan setoples cookies yang memiliki banyak motif, terutama err –gajah dan beruang di hadapan Changmin.

Mata _namja_ berumur 10 tahun itu segera berbinar-binar senang dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya. Changmin segera bangkit dan meraih toples itu dengan semangat, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar _food_ _monster_.

Bagaimana bisa anak yang hobby makan sebanyak ini tidak gemuk-gemuk sama sekali? Kemana perginya semua makanan itu? Apakah selama tiga tahun ini dia makan dengan baik? Dia tidak terlalu banyak makan _junk food_ kan? Apa dia belajar dengan rajin? Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_"Nde, umma. Mashitaaa…!"_ seru Changmin.

Jaejoong yang duduk sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Changmin menyuapkan sebuah cookies berbentuk beruang kearah mulut Jaejoong, yang diterima _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan senang hati.

"Woah… _umma_ memakan _appa_," ucap Changmin sambil memasang pose wajah sepolos-polosnya.

**Uhukk! Uhukk!**

Ucapan Changmin kontan saja membuat Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk dan membuat menepuk-nepuk dadanya seraya segera mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin di lemari es.

"_Ya!_ Ngomong apa kamu, Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong setelah berhasil berhenti dari batuk-batuknya.

"Memangnya aku bicara apa _umma?_" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya –sok polos.

"A—ah, sudahlah," sahut Jaejoong malas berargumen dengan anaknya itu.

"Hehe…" Changmin hanya nyengir lebar, dia yakin, meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi, _umma_ pasti masih menyayangi _appa_, seperti _appa_ yang masih menyayangi _umma_, _ne?_

Mereka masih saling mencintai.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_How'd we end up this way_

_You were the sun in every day_

_You'd take my soul_

_(JYJ-Still in Love)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TBC**

.

**Playlist song: In Heaven- JYJ, Catch me- TVXQ, Still in Love- JYJ**

**A/N**: Apa tadi ada yang berpikir kalau diawal tadi itu Homin couple? :D

Annyeong, naneun Kiriya imnida. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Screenplays

Jadi mohon komentar, kritik, sarannya. :)

Untuk JJ versi yeoja, bayangin dia di mv Triangle aja. Neomu kyeopta. ;)

Mind to review? –bows-


	2. Chapter 2 How are You

**Author**** : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle**** : Departures **** 2013**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast**** : Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate**** : T**

**Pairing**** : Yunjae. Yunjae's belong to Yjs!**

**Warning**** : AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** : **Yunjaemin Family, Kyumin, GS, gak beli keduanya dari tadi ajaaaaaaa?! T_T/Saling tindih-menindih kayak adegan grepe-grepean. Udah gitu Changmin dibawah lagi…/ Kenapa kembali ke Korea? Ada alasan tertentu?/ Ahh… aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi…/ Kau bilang, hatimu masih milikku/Saranghae…

**A/N : **Mianhae, harusnya dichap kemarin Kiriya ngetiknya skul Changmin itu Junior high school, bukan senior. Mian~ nanti Kiriya edit. -bows-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_How are you? How are you?_

_I'm still hurting over the breathing memories_

_Your voice that first whispered love to me,_

_Your voice that spoke of our end_

_I can't erase any of it – how about you?_

_(How are you-TVXQ)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures ©Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 2 – How are you?**

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Changmin yang hampir menghabiskan setoples cookies itu. Benar-benar anak ini _food_ _monster._ _Yeoja_ bermarga Kim itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Setelah selesai, mandilah, lalu temani _umma_ ke suatu tempat, _arra?"_

_"Nde…"_ sahut Changmin.

.

.

.

"Suatu tempat itu…"

"Hm, _wae?"_ Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah Changmin.

"Maksud _umma_ supermarket?!" lanjut Changmin dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"_Nde,_ persediaan bahan makanan didapur sudah habis, jadi kita harus segera membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk disimpan," jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh, pergi ke supermarket tidak ada sama sekali dalam pikirannya. Dia menghela napas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket warna putih yang dia pakai. Tidak disangka Jaejoong memiliki banyak pakaian yang pas untuk Changmin. Termasuk jaket, baju, topi, dan celana jeans yang sekarang dipakai Changmin. Ah, dan piyama yang tadi pagi dia pakai.

"Tenang saja, setelah pulang, akan _umma_ buatkan masakan yang enak, _otte?"_

_"Jeongmal?!"_

_"Nde…_ Minnie, _kajja,"_ ucap Jaejoong yang memakai mantel hitam, jeans hitam, topi, dan kacamata –menyamar. Namun tetap terlihat elegan.

_"Nde…"_

.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa diduga dari seseorang yang hebat di dapur, memilih bahan makanan dan sayuran dengan sangat teliti, sangat teliti, benar-benar teliti…

"_Umma…_ sudah sepuluh menit nih, apa kau masih belum memilih yang mana yang akan kau beli?" Tanya Changmin bosan sambil memegang troli, bahkan dia sampai menguap lima kali lebih.

"Baiklah, keduanya saja," ucap Jaejoong mengambil keputusan yang hampir membuat Changmin _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat. 'Kenapa gak beli keduanya dari tadi ajaaaaaaa?!' T_T

Seandainya saja Changmin berani membuang harga dirinya, mungkin dia sudah meraung-raung dari tadi supaya _umma_-nya itu lebih cepat dalam memilih barang. Ah, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan jadilah Changmin hanya diam berjongkok sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap wajah cantik _umma_-nya itu, betapa dia merindukan sosok itu untuk berada disampingnya seperti dulu lagi.

Kembali Jaejoong memilih sayur mana yang harus dia beli, "Kau suka yang mana, Changmin-_ah?"_

"Dua-duanya juga tidak masalah, _umma_." sahut Changmin sambil merebut sayuran yang dipegang Jaejoong dan segera memasukkannya ke troli.

Hm, kalau soal makanan dia memang tidak pilih-pilih sih. Dia sepertinya bisa makan semuanya.

Area makanan ringan…

"Ya! Changmin-_ah,_ kenapa semua jenis snack dan makanan kau masukkan ke troli?!" seru Jaejoong menatap tajam sambil melihat troli yang hampir penuh hanya karena berbagai jenis snack makanan ringan. Sementara sang pelaku hanya memasang tangan dengan pose peace.

"Letakkan kembali, kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya…" ucap Jaejoong lagi, _'Kau hanya sebentar dirumah umma sampai appa-mu menjemputmu…'_ lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku tahu itu _umma,_ tapi kan _umma_ bisa menyimpannya di lemari, disimpan untuk nanti, saat aku datang lagi. Apa _umma_ berpikir aku tidak akan datang lagi kerumah _umma_ setelah ini, _eoh?"_

_"Mianhae,_ daripada makanan berbahan pengawet seperti ini, lebih baik nanti _umma_ yang membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, apapun yang kamu minta asalkan kamu jangan terlalu banyak makan _junk food._ _Arra?"_

Changmin memasang pose berpikir, "Apa bisa buatkan cookies berbentuk gajah dan beruang lagi?

"Apapun itu, sekarang cepat kembalikan snack-snack ini." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Oke…" sahut Changmin sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Tampak Jaejoong sedang sibuk memilih produk kesehatan, membanding-bandingkan harga dan manfaatnya.

_'Ckck, umma masih saja perhitungan,'_ Batin Changmin.

**Gyutt!**

"!" Changmin kaget ketika seseorang muncul memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Ming! Jangan sembarang memeluk orang!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak sambil mem-_pause game_ di PSP miliknya, "Eh, Changmin?"

"Kalian?" ujar Changmin seraya menoleh kearah dua orang yang dia kenal itu.

"Hee, _annyeong,_ Changminnie…" seru Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya, "Sepertinya kau terlihat lebih sehat sekarang."

"Hm," Changmin mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, sedang apa kalian berdua disini _hyung? _Kencan?"

"Tentu saja belanja, _pabbo,_ mana mungkin aku mau kencan di supermarket," ucap Kyuhyun ketus sambil kembali memainkan _game_-nya. Tidak lupa bonus pukulan dari Sungmin karena sudah mengucapkan kata yang tidak sopan.

_"Appo…"_ rintih Kyuhyun sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia masih kesal karena ternyata orang yang mengikat janji dengan Sungmin hari ini ternyata adalah _umma_ Kyuhyun sendiri (yang ternyata adalah janji untuk pergi ke supermarket). Sehingga, mau marah gimanapun, mana berani dia pada _umma_-nya yang galaknya minta ampun. Bisa dibilang kalau Kyuhyun _evil, umma_-nya ketua _evil..._ yeah, buah gak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Buah mangga, pohonnya juga pohon mangga, fenomena alam tentang keanehan pohon nangka berbuah pisang gak dihitung.

"Bertiga tepatnya," sahut Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ cantik dibelakang mereka.

"Oh, _annyeong ahjumma…"_ Changmin membungkuk kearah _yeoja_ cantik itu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menghentikan troli yang didorongnya, "Oh, Changmin-_ah, annyeong._ Bersama siapa kau kesini? Tidak pergi sendirian kan?" Tanya _yeoja_ cantik yang bernama Heechul itu. Tidak mungkin seorang anak laki-laki umur sepuluh tahun ini berjalan sendirian ke supermarket, kan?

Changmin menggeleng, kemudian menarik ujung mantel seseorang yang masih sibuk memilih barang, "_Wae_, Changminnie— eh, Heechul-_eonnie?"_ ucap Jaejoong sedikit kaget menyadari kehadiran Heechul.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini," balas Heechul tidak kalah kagetnya, sejurus kemudian tersenyum. "Menurutku yang warna merah lebih bagus, aku menggunakan produk itu," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah dua barang yang sedang Jaejoong pegang.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan benda berwarna merah itu ke trolinya dan menaruh kembali yang warna putih.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Heechul berbasa-basi sambil menghirup _cappuccino _pesanannya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri hanya menatap minuman yang sama persis dia pesan seperti milik Heechul.

_Cappuccino._

Saat ini mereka berlima sedang berada di restoran kecil tidak jauh dari supermarket. Walaupun duduk mereka berdua terpisah cukup jauh dari trio anak yang baru menginjak SMP itu. Pembicaraan orang dewasa. Kira-kira itulah alasan yang diucapkan Heechul kepada Kyuhyun – anaknya, dan juga Sungmin serta Changmin. Sementara dua orang dewasa itu sibuk mengobrol, tiga anak-anak itupun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, Changmin yang sibuk makan, demi tuhan, dia hampir memesan semua menu yang ada di restoran itu! Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP tercintanya yang sepertinya sudah hampir level tertinggi, dan Sungmin yang terkadang menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan suka rela walau kadang Kyuhyun menggeleng karena _namja_ kelinci itu menyuapinya dengan sayuran (walaupun konsentrasi penuh pada PSP, dia masih bisa mengetahui kalau akan disuapi sayur). Sehingga Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memakannya sendiri atau terkadang mengarahkan sendoknya kepada Changmin yang senang-senang saja menerimanya, toh dia suka makan apa saja termasuk sayur. Akur sekali.

"Keadaanku sepertinya sama denganmu, _eonni."_ Sahut Jaejoong sambil menatap Heechul yang tampak menikmati _cappuccino_ pesanannya.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir keadaanku lebih mirip dengan Yunho dibandingkan denganmu," ujar Heechul.

Jaejoong tersentak, "Bukan begitu… maksudku, aku baik-baik saja _eonni."_

"Kita semua tidak baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-_ah…_ kau tahu itu," Heechul menancapkan pisau ke steak pesanannya.

"Ini jawaban atas pilihan kita, _eonni._ Harus berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Hahaha, kau benar juga." Heechul tertawa renyah.

Itu bukan hal lucu, Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Heechul.

"Kenapa kembali ke Korea? Ada alasan tertentu?"

"Tidak ada alasan tertentu, hanya ingin. Aku merindukan banyak hal."

"Yunho?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, _eonni,"_ desah Jaejoong tampak lelah.

"Aku juga merindukan banyak hal Jaejoong-_ah,_ hal yang Cuma ada di masa lalu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua diantara sayup-sayup ributnya orang yang memesan makanan di restoran itu. Seakan mereka sedang berada didunia yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua.

**[How are you]**

"Nah, tuh kan benar, mendung lagi." Gumam Changmin sambil menatap langit dari jendela samping dapur. Langit dan awan yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi hitam kelabu. Angin diluar rumah pun mulai bertiup kencang. Benar-benar ekstrim. Membuat Changmin bergidik membayangkan kalau dirinya akan diterbangkan angin karena ukuran tubuhnya yang cukup kurus, tapi setidaknya mungkin Kyuhyun juga bisa diterbangkan angin ribut, mereka berdua kan sama-sama kurus. Oh, iya, Sungmin-_hyung_ bagaimana, dia kan imut-pendek-manis, apa mungkin bakal terbang juga, kalau nggak terbang siapa dulu yang bakal ditolongin Sungmin-_hyung,_ Kyuhyun atau Changmin ya?

Sesaat Changmin _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Ngapain dia mikir yang aneh begini coba?

"Minnie, daripada melamun begitu, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan memotong sayurnya," ujar Jaejoong yang sibuk menyalakan kompor gas.

Haaah… Changmin menarik napas, rasanya dia gak bilang pengen bantu di dapur deh, kenapa sekarang dia malah bantu _umma_-nya itu masak coba? Dia itu penikmat makanan, bukan pembuat. Lagipula, apa ini? Kenapa dia harus memakai apron warna pink. Ini benar-benar berbahaya bagi reputasinya kalau sampai Kyuhyun -sahabat _evil_-nya itu memergokinya sedang memakai benda ini, memfotonya lalu menyebarkannya di mading sekolah. _Andwae?!_ Beda kalau Sungmin-_hyung _yang memergokinya sih gak masalah, mungkin dia malah diajak masak bersama, lalu makan bersama. Haha, romantis. Err… dibagian mananya?

Halah, banyak ngeluh. Sekali-kali membantu juga gak masalah kan, toh cuma memotong-motong sayuran. Daripada bengong lalu kesurupan hanya karena ngeliatin _umma_-mu yang lagi sibuk memotong wartel dengan potongan-potongan berbentuk kembang dengan lima kelopak (how cute)… gimana?

Lagipula mana mungkin _evil_ satu itu kesini, kan.

Kamu kan anak pintar, rajin dan suka menabung. Oke, siip. Ikhlas…

_"Nde…"_ sahut Changmin sambil mengangkat pisaunya keatas.

Sepertinya malaikat disamping Changmin berhasil membawa Changmin kejalan yang benar. Untuk sementara.

Akhirnya… setelah mendung yang berkepanjangan, hujan turun juga di bumi Seoul. Sudah tiga menit lewat sejak Changmin selesai membantu _umma_-nya, dan sekarang yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap hujan yang turun diluar sambil menumpu dagunya di meja, menunggu waktu makan siang. Menunggu sesuatu memang selalu terasa lama ya? Pengen ngemil, tapi malah dilarang _umma_-nya dengan alasan tidak baik ngemil sebelum makan. Tapi rasanya senang juga, diomeli begini. Sudah lama rasanya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

**Ting tong!**

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Siapa ya?" gumam Jaejoong, "Apa mungkin itu _appa_-mu yang datang untuk menjemputmu? Tolong buka pintunya, Minnie!"

_"Andwaeeee!_ Aku belum makan _umma!_ Masa disuruh pulang?" protes Changmin tidak terima.

"Tentu saja nggak _chagi…_ makan siang dulu, baru pulang!" sahut Jaejoong sedikit tidak rela, secepat ini kah perpisahan mereka, belum sehari mereka bersama. Dia masih belum puas menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya itu. Apakah dia terlalu egois?

Sambil melangkah dengan malas, Changmin berjalan kearah pintu.

**Kreek!**

Pintu dibuka.

"Ya! Jaejoong-_noona,_ lama sekali—Changmin-_ah?!"_

Junsu dan Yoochun tampak memasang wajah terkejut melihat Changmin yang membukakan mereka pintu.

"Changmin-_ah, bogoshippo…!"_ seru Junsu dan Yoochun langsung menghambur kepelukan Changmin.

"Ya! Ya! _Andwae!_ Kalian basah-basahan begini berani memelukku _eoh?!"_ jerit Changmin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan pelukan maut Yoosu.

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Changmin-_ah!"_ seru Junsu sesegukan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan _hyung_-mu yang tampan ini, Changmin-_ah?"_ Tanya Yoochun sambil memasang pose _charming._ Pose iklan pasta gigi.

"A—aku merindukan kalian, tapi gak gini juga!" teriak Changmin yang tertindih oleh mereka di lantai sambil berguling-gulingan.

"Ngapain kalian bertiga?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja muncul dari dapur masih dengan apronnya, dan langsung melihat sepupunya (Yoochun), keponakannya (Junsu) dan putranya (Changmin) sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tidak elit sama sekali. Saling tindih-menindih kayak adegan grepe-grepean. Udah gitu Changmin dibawah Junsu dan Yoochun lagi.

"Ah, _noona,_ kami pulaaaaang," seru Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Remaja berumur 15 tahun itu benar-benar bersemangat sepertinya.

"Urusan kalian di Busan sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Yoochun.

_"Nde,_ lebih cepat dari yang kami kira, _noona,"_ jawab Yoochun yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Junsu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian segera ganti baju kalau tidak ingin sakit," ujar Jaejoong mengingatkan.

_"Nde…"_ koor Yoochun dan Junsu sambil menarik koper mereka.

**[Departures-How are you]**

Di kafeteria…

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Jung Yunho. Lembur bahkan dihari minggu?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik sambil menyerahkan sebuah kopi kaleng.

Yunho membuka penutup minuman itu sambil meminumnya perlahan, "Yeah, begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak memilih menjadi artis atau model sepertiku saja, daripada dibidang pemasaran sepertimu itu, walaupun kita sama-sama dibawah naungan SMent, tapi kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan." Ujar Heechul sambil meletakkan kopi kaleng miliknya sendiri di meja.

"Benarkah?" Yunho terkesan tidak begitu peduli.

"Kasihan," ledek Heechul sambil duduk dikursi depan Yunho sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani, Heechul-_noona."_

"Maksudku, Changminnie."

Yunho terkesiap namun dapat segera menguasai dirinya kembali, "Saat ini dia bersama _umma_-nya, kupikir dia baik-baik saja."

Heechul yang meminum kopinya terdiam sesaat, "Oh, kau sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Korea, _ne?"_

"Dia menelponku dan memberitahu kalau Changmin sedang bersamanya."

"Ini sudah tiga tahun lho, apa kau senang dia kembali ke Korea?" Heechul lagi-lagi memberi pertanyaan.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Tidak juga sih. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Dia tidak banyak berubah, masih tipe orang yang teliti dan masih cantik seperti dulu. Kau harusnya senang pernah memilikinya."

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Pernah? Kau meledekku, _noona?"_

"Hm, bisa jadi. Tapi aku tadi tidak ada maksud untuk meledekmu sama sekali."

Yunho hanya diam sambil menyesap kopi kaleng itu, dia menggoyangkan kaleng itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi riak air didalamnya, kemudian dia meminumnya kembali hingga habis.

_"Gomawo_ untuk kopinya, _noona."_

_"Cheonmaneyo."_

Yunho melirik arlojinya, "Sudah sore, aku harus segera pergi,"

"Diluar masih hujan," ucap Heechul sambil melipat tangannya, udara dingin dari hujan sepertinya terasa sampai kedalam kafetaria.

"Aku bawa mobil."

"Kau ingin segera bertemu Jaejoong, atau menjemput Changmin dan memisahkan mereka?"

Jantung Yunho terasa berdesir mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Huh?"

"Lupakan saja apa yang ku ucapkan. Cukup berhati-hati, _ne?_ Hujan deras dan angin bertiup kencang."

Yunho mengangguk, "Permisi."

Heechul membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi, sementara dia diam menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. "Ah, akupun sebenarnya juga terlihat menyedihkan…"

Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang melambaikan tangannya kearah _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Lama menunggu, _noona?"_ seorang _namja_ tampan dengan lesung pipit menghampirinya.

"Tidak juga, Siwonnie," Heechul menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Syukurlah, aku buru-buru kesini," ujar Siwon sambil menyambar kopi milik Heechul yang berada di meja dan meminumnya.

"Santai saja Siwonnie, toh aku punya banyak waktu luang hari ini, kau juga kan?"

"Nde, syutingku sudah selesai tadi siang, yeah, kurasa kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, mungkin?"

"Haha, sepertinya begitu. Kita juga bisa melakukan banyak hal, kau tahu," sahut Heechul setengah bercanda.

"Haha, _ne!"_

.

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu berjalan menuju parkiran beserta dengan lamunannya, tentu dia mendengar jelas apa yang Heechul katakan, mungkin ini memang tidak semudah mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong-menjemput Changmin-pulang kerumah. Entah bagaimana sosok Jaejoong sekarang, meskipun Heechul sudah bilang dia –Kim Jaejoong tidak banyak berubah, tambah cantik, atau apapun itu. Mereka tidak punya hubungan seperti dulu lagi. Mereka memang tidak sepenuhnya lost kontak. Changmin masih sering menelpon _umma_-nya itu. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan mereka akan saling bertemu lagi setelah tiga tahun lamanya? Yunho meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, tepat didepan area jantungnya berdetak. Rasa cinta itu mungkin masih ada disini. Apa yang seorang Jung Yunho harapkan? Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama selama dia masih bekerja di SMEnt. Ah, terlalu banyak masalah yang Yunho pikirkan. Astaga, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Yunho menyandarkan dahinya pada setir mobil. Pikirannya menerawang jauh.

Changmin yang memilih untuk tinggal bersama _appa_-nya, saat itu umurnya masih tujuh tahun. Sejak awal Changmin seharusnya cukup pintar untuk tahu, kalau dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama _appa_-nya, mereka tidak akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, dikarenakan kesibukan pekerjaan Yunho di kantor. Itulah yang dikatakan Yunho. Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang juga sibuk sebagai seorang penyanyi terkenal, Kim Jaejoong, tapi mungkin jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, ada baiknya Changmin tinggal bersama _umma_-nya… haruskah dia melepas anak imutnya itu sekarang? Tapi, alasan dia masih bisa bertahan seperti ini, karena ada Changmin disisinya, kalau Changmin-pun pergi dari sampingnya… akan jadi bagaimana?

Mobil milik Yunho akhirnya melaju ditengah derasnya hujan, menuju kearah rumah Jaejoong.

.

_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo  
Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo  
Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime  
Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thende_

Ponsel milik Jaejoong berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dari Jung Yunho. Jantungnya merasa sedikit berdebar.

**Deg!**

**Pip!**

_"Yoboseyo?"_

Terdengar sahutan dari seberang telpon_, "Aku di depan rumahmu."_

"B—baiklah…"

_Yeoja_ cantik itu segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sementara tiga orang lainnya – Yoosumin tertidur saling bersandar di sofa dengan televisi tetap menyala, menayangkan acara animasi berjudul Pororo.

**Kreeek…**

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di depannya sambil memegang payung hitam. Jaejoong sedikit mendongak untuk melihat keseluruhan postur namja tampan yang berada di depannya. Yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu secara langsung. Masih dengan seragam kantornya, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat tampan walau tampak lelah. Sepertinya setelah selesai urusannya di kantor, Yunho langsung menuju kesini untuk menjemput Changmin. Ah, benar… Changmin.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul, Kim Jaejoong tidak banyak berubah. Masih tetap terlihat err –semakin cantik. Mata _doe_-nya itu masih sama indahnya seperti dulu sama seperti bibir cherry miliknya.

"Diluar sedang hujan, masuklah dulu, Changmin sepertinya ketiduran waktu menonton televisi bersama Junsu dan Yoochun." Ujar Jaejoong menghentikan _scene_ saling-tatap-menatap sambil membukakan pintu. Hujan selalu bisa membuat suasana terasa berbeda, ya?

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil masuk dan menutup payung hitamnya dan meletakkan ditempat payung disamping pintu.

Tampak Yunho melihat tiga namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan Jaejoong terlelap dengan posisi yang manis dan tenang. Sungguh, saat tidur seperti itu sisi _evil_ tidak terlihat sama sekali, benar-benar Nampak terlihat polos seperti anak seusianya.

"Ah, aku akan segera membangunkan Changmin—"

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong, sehingga membuat Jaejoong sontak menatap kearahnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka lebih lama seperti itu," cegah Yunho.

_Awkward._

"B –baiklah."

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

_Awkward._

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat, duduk saja di sofa ujung sana," ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

_"Gomawo," _ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju dapur, sementara Yunho masih memandangnya dari belakang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada trio _namja_ yang sedang tidur dengan damainya. Namja tampan itu tampak terpaku beberapa saat kemudian meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memotret trio Yoosumin yang tidur dengan manis itu. Bagus untuk dijadikan moment yang diabadikan, pikir Yunho. Sekilas matanya menangkap tumpukan album yang berada ditempat bawah meja, yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat meletakkan majalah. Ah, dia mengenal sampul album itu. Dan tentu dia tahu foto-foto siapa dan apa saja yang ada dialbum itu. Toh dia juga mempunyai album foto yang sama seperti itu dirumahnya. Foto keluarga mereka.

_'Jadi dia masih menyimpannya, eoh?'_

Setelahnya, bukannya duduk disofa yang telah ditunjukkan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho justru berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan dapur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sedang membuatkannya minuman.

"_Aigoo,_ kau membuatku kaget," seru Jaejoong yang melihat kehadiran Yunho didapurnya. "Err… kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, baik dan sibuk."

Jaejoong meletakkan segelas teh hangat dan beberapa makanan kecil dihadapan Yunho. Dan duduk dikursi, membuat mereka duduk berhadapan dibatasi oleh meja makan itu.

Hening. Hanya detak jantung yang berdebar seiring bunyi jam dinding, debaran yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Marah? Tentang hal apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Yun!"

"Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di pahanya, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, bahkan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa…

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Jaejoong pada akhirnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ musang itu. Mata indahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

Hening.

Yunho meraih gelas berisi teh itu, berusaha membuat suasana tidak terlalu kaku diantara mereka. Manik matanya masih mengarah pada wajah Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, perlahan tangan Jaejoong bergerak menyentuh wajah Yunho, mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Kau tampak sangat lelah." Tangannya beralih kerambut Yunho, "Rambutmu berantakan…" ujarnya lagi. Dan seakan tersadar, "Ah, _mian!_ Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Silakan coba cookies ini!" seru Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan setoples cookies yang dibuatnya bersama dengan trio Yoosumin, mengisi waktu luang ujarnya. Sehingga mau tak mau Yoosumin ikut membuat walaupun sambil bermain-main dan berakhir dengan dapur yang sangat berantakan.

Yunho hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menanggapi sikap Jaejoong itu. Ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia menatap sebuah cookies yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Ah, itu beruang. Buatan Changmin," Jawab Jaejoong.

"Beruang?" Yunho mencoba memakannya, bentuknya memang aneh, tapi rasanya lumayan juga. "Biar kutebak, ini buatanmu kan?" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk cookies berbentuk gajah.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kalau bentuk bebek itu buatan Junsu, sedangkan bentuk lumba-lumba buatan Yoochun."

"Tidak berubah," Ujar Yunho.

"Kupikir memang tidak banyak yang berubah," Sahut Jaejoong.

"Itu benar, aku beruntung bisa datang kesini tanpa adanya para fans-mu yang heboh itu."

"Mana mungkin ada fans yang berdiam di bawah hujan lebat dan angin ribut begini, lagipula ini bukan komplek perumahan dimana fans bisa berada sesuka mereka," ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau benar juga. Bisa jadi gossip berbahaya kalau ada yang tahu aku datang kesini. Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka pikirkan, mantan suami datang kerumah mantan istri setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu?"

"Apa?"

Yunho mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, orang memiliki banyak pemikiran mereka masing-masing kan, misalnya seperti ini—"

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dari seberang meja dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling merasakan deru napas mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, perlahan Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk kekursinya, "Ahh… aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi…"

Jaejoong tersenyum miring, "Apa-apaan itu, padahal kamu kan bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan diri."

"Apa kamu ingin aku berbuat macam-macam?"

"Ah, bukannya begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Masalahnya kamu bukan milikku lagi sekarang," Potong Yunho lirih.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya, perlahan dia meraih tangan Yunho yang berada di atas meja, menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi kamu tentu tahu, kalau hatiku masih milikmu…"

Sesaat Yunho memasang wajah kaget, namun sejurus kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lembut.

"Baiklah, hatiku juga masih milikmu, tenang saja."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas bersama. Namun keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Yunho beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong yang masih duduk diam.

Yunho menghela napas sambil tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat masih marah padamu?"

_"Mianhae…"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

Yunho mengangkat jemari tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Kau bilang, hatimu masih milikku," tatapan mata musang Yunho lurus mengarah pada mata _doe yeoja_ itu, "Lalu bolehkah aku…"

"….."

Jaejoong yang tadinya mendongak menatap Yunho perlahan memejamkan matanya. Melihat pergerakan yeoja bermarga Kim itu, Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong pelan sambil menekan bibir cherry itu dengan bibir hatinya dengan lembut, mengecupnya pelan hingga berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, sementara kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja milik Yunho dengan erat, bahkan semakin erat ketika Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka merindukan perasaan berdebar seperti ini. Saat-saat seperti ini.

**[How are you]**

"Changmin-_ah,_ ayo bangun, _appa_-mu sudah datang untuk menjemputmu," Jaejoong menepuk pelan pipi _chubby_ _namja_ imut pencinta makanan itu.

"Ngg…?" Changmin menggosok kedua matanya dengan malas sambil menguap, terlihat jelas dia masih mengantuk. Pergerakan Changmin itupun membuat dua orang yang tidur disampingnya merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Ada apa?" gumam Junsu yang ikut terbangun. Sementara Yoochun hanya menggeliat pelan dan malah mencoba tidur kembali seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Ah, Yunho-_hyung…_ _Ohayou…"_ ujar Junsu mengucapkan selamat pagi dalam bahasa jepang karena masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar seraya menunduk.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Bukan _ohayou,_ ini masih malam," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut keponakan Jaejoong itu.

"Ekh! Ini beneran Yunho-_hyung?!"_ pekik Junsu nyaring yang sontak membuat Changmin dan Yoochun hampir terjengkal, sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya! Su-_ie_ jangan berteriak senyaring itu di sampingku dong," protes Yoochun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu. "Eh, tadi kau bilang Yunho-_hyung?"_ Tanya Yoochun sambil menoleh.

Tampak Yunho hanya tersenyum kearah Yoochun yang terpaku menatapnya.

"…Malam _hyung…"_ ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

"Malam juga, Yoochun, lama tidak bertemu, _ne."_ sahut Yunho pada Sepupu Jaejoong itu.

_Namja_ berumur 17 tahun itu hanya mengangguk.

Hening.

"Harus pulang sekarang?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Kenapa mesti terburu-buru _hyung?!_ Disini saja dulu." Tahan Yoochun.

"Benar _hyung,_ ayo kita mengobrol tentang bola!" Seru Junsu sambil memeluk erat lengan kanan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang setelah makan malam di sini_, appa?"_ mohon Changmin sambil ikut memeluk lengan kiri Yunho.

"Sayang sekali kalau melewatkan masakan Jaejoong-_noona_ lho," sambung Yoochun juga ingin ikut memeluk Yunho, tapi dibagian mana yang masih bisa dipeluk? Ah tidak usah deh, lagipula dia sudah 17 tahun.

Yunho _sweatdrop_ menghadapi tingkah tiga anak-anak itu, matanya menatap Jaejoong seolah minta pertolongan, sementara Jaejoong hanya menahan tawa sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Yunho kembali menatap tiga anak-anak yang menatapnya penuh pengharapan. Untuk kali ini saja, sepertinya tidak masalah.

_"Arraseo,_ tapi setelah makan malam kita pulang, _arra?"_

Changmin mengangguk senang, "Hore…!"

Beberapa saat kemudian tampak Junsu dengan bersemangat membahas tentang sepak bola dengan Yunho sementara Yoochun dan changmin sibuk bermain PS berdua. Jaejoong sendiri tampak sibuk didapur memanaskan makanan tadi siang dan membuat _Kimchi jiggae. _Sambil menunggu masakannya, dia ikut berkumpul sambil sesekali menyemangati Changmin yang melawan Yoochun dalam _game_ pertandingan balapan.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan ramai, tidak seperti biasanya terutama bagi Changmin, Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Namun mereka tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang Cuma sebentar itu. Changmin yang berebut kimchi dengan Yoochun, Changmin yang mengambil makanan milik Junsu. Hingga hampir membuat Junsu hampir mewek, namun Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung memberikan kimchi mereka pada Junsu. Benar-benar tampak seperti sebuah keluarga besar.

.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu," ujar Yunho.

"Huwaaa, Changmin-_ah…"_ Junsu seakan tidak rela. Meskipun dia sering diisengi oleh Changmin, dia tetap saja sangat menyayangi Voldemin itu.

"Ya! _Hyung,_ nanti aku pasti datang kesini lagi kok, jangan nangis gitu, jelek tahu!" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu, padahal mata dia sendiri ikut berkaca-kaca. Dia juga sangat menyayangi _hyung_-nya yang satu itu, karena sangat lucu, menggemaskan, _innocent_ dan mudah dikerjai.

"Baik! Kau harus berjanji!" seru Junsu sambil mengusap matanya.

"Ok! _Yaksok!'_ sahut Changmin.

Changmin memeluk _umma_-nya erat.

"Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur," ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan sambil mencium dahi anak kesayangannya itu.

_"Nde…"_

"Hati-hati di jalan…" seru Yoochun.

Changmin dan Yunho segera beranjak menuju mobil, sementara Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu dan Yoochun untuk segera masuk kerumah. Dia sendiri tampak masih melihat mobil itu. Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho dan Changmin yang sepertinya tertidur kembali di kursi penumpang itu. Terlihat dengan jelas Yunho yang sepertinya tampak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar karena terhalang suara hujan yang masih turun. Awalnya Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap, namun membalas ucapan Yunho sambil tersenyum.

_'Saranghae...'_

_'Nado saranghae…'_

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I love you – words that weren't so hard back then  
I love you – now I'm afraid to say it  
I love you – will I ever be able to tell you again?  
(TVXQ- How are you)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

**TBC/END?**

**Playlist song: How are you- TVXQ, Hug- DB5K**

**A/N: **Kirain gak bakal ada yg ngereview :')

Chap kemarin masih banyak kesalahan yah? Lupa memajang summary di fic.

Terus sekolah Changmin juga salah ketik, harusnya Changmin masih kelas 1 SMP, mianhae… #nunduk2

**Balasan review:**

**Paprikapumpkin**: reviewer pertama saya di fandom ini ( '-'/\) /terharu/ sebenarnya saya juga bingung masalah mereka jadi pisah apa lho :') padahal yunjae pair fav saya selain kyumin. /pletak/ ada saran apa penyebab mereka pisah? :D

Changmi-oppa emang kasian… /pelukoppa/

Gomawo :)

**Grace Jung**: annyeong… :) iya mereka saya bikin cerai /lho?/ hm, mungkin itu bisa jadi salah satu alasannya. Semoga aja mereka bisa balikan walau saya masih belum tahu caranya ._. /plak/

Saran juga boleh. Gomawo :)

**Guest**: bagi saya homin itu adalah hubungan ayah dan anak. :') saya gak rela mereka jadi incest :') walau akhir2 ini kalo dilihat2 homin makin banyak dan keren juga. /mewek/

yaoi? Mungkin ada. Toh awalnya fic ini yaoi. :3 gomawo. :)

**Augesteca**: iya ceritanya emang membingungkan /barusadar/ semoga nanti ceritanya bisa dimengerti. /mojok/ Gomawo. :)

**Mikihyo**: saya juga suka yunjaemin family :3 tapi saya bingung gimana bikin mereka kembali bahagia lagi. Junsu dan Yoochun? Ada tuh diatas. Udah ketahuan kan siapa mereka? :D

Mian chingu, itu salah ketik, mestinya 1 smp. /nunduk2/

Gomawo. :)

.

Chapter ini bisa end seperti ini aja atau dilanjut, itu tergantung reader ;)

Review please /bows/


	3. Chapter 3 -W

**Author**** : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle**** : Departures**

**Disclaimer : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast**** : Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate**** : T**

**Pairing**** : Yunjae. Yunjae's belong to YJs!**

**Warning**** : AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** : **Yunjaemin Family, Kyumin, GS, Sho-ai. Karena Cassiopiea gak Cuma dua atau tiga, tetapi lima, dan akan selalu begitu/ Aku lebih prefer kau dibawahku daripada diatasku/ 'Apa Yunho-ssi masih mencintai mantan istrinya itu?'/ Tidak hanya Changmin, dia juga merindukan Kim Jaejoong. Yeah, maybe… /Apa mereka rindu sama seperti kita merindukan mereka?/

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Under the same sky, dreaming the same dream_

_We are still searching for the W_

_We will always shine in the same shape_

_Keep in mind that I love you._

_(W- JYJ)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Ini chapter yang maksa ^_^ harap maklum.**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures © Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3 – W**

"_Nyamuuuuuuk!" seru Junsu sambil berlarian kesana kemari. "Huweee, bentol-bentol nih!"_

"_Namanya juga berkemah dialam terbuka, pastinya banyak nyamuk Su-ie," ucap Yoochun yang sibuk membuat api unggun bersama Yunho._

"_Junsu-hyung berisik nih! Nih pakai biar nggak digigitin nyamuk lagi!" seru Changmin sambil melempar sebuah lotion kearah Junsu._

_Junsu menangkap lotion itu dan mengoleskan ketangannya, "Kok warnanya hijau, Min? udah gitu bau lemon lagi, rasanya familiar," ucap Junsu sambil berpikir._

"_Arrrgggggh! Huwaaa… Ini kan mama lemon(O_o?) yang biasa dipakai buat nyuci piring! Changmin! Awas kau yaaaa!" segera saja Junsu mengejar Changmin yang sudah lari menghindar duluan, sementara Yoochun menertawakan mereka berdua. Sedang Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan usil Changmin._

"_Dasar anak itu…"_

"_Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang. Ayo duduk disini," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disampingnya yang tidak jauh dari api unggun yang hangat tampak meminta agar yeoja itu duduk berdampingan dengannya._

_Jaejoong hanya menghela napas sambil duduk disamping Yunho, namja tampan bermata musang itu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher putih jenjang yeoja cantik disampingnya itu. Begitu dekat hingga dia bisa mencium aroma wangi khas Jaejoong._

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dorong Jaejoong, "Jangan macam-macam, ada anak-anak tahu!"_

_Hampir saja Yunho jatuh karena didorong Jaejoong, "Ya, teganya kau padaku, Boo…"_

"_Makanya jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam dihadapan anak-anak," sahut Jaejoong._

"_Arraseo," ucap Yunho sambil mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir cherry lips itu._

"_Aigoo… dasar, beruang pervert," Jaejoong mencubit gemas pinggang namja yang bersandar dibahunya itu. Membuat namja itu merintih pelan._

"_Appo…"_

_Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Yeoja itu melingkarkan tangannya ditangan kanan Yunho sambil balas menyandarkan kepalanya, mata doenya memandang kearah anak-anak yang masih bermain kejar-kejaran itu. Sementara Yunho memandangnya dalam diam sambil mencium pelan helaian rambut panjangnya kemudian ikut memandang kearah Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun._

"_Umma… tolong…!" seru Changmin sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Jaejoong._

"_Ya, jangan sembunyi kau, Changmin!" ucap Junsu. "Yoochun-hyung, bantu aku menangkapnya!" rengek Junsu sambil menarik lengan Yoochun._

"_Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?!" tolak Yoochun._

"_Hei lihat itu bintang jatuh," tunjuk Yunho keatas langit, sontak semuanya melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Yunho._

"_Mana? Mana?" Tanya Junsu dan Changmin antusias sambil mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh penjuru langit yang dipenuhi bintang itu._

"_Wah, sayang sekali sudah hilang," ucap Yunho memasang raut wajah kecewa, "Apa kalian tahu, katanya kalau kita memohon pada bintang jatuh dengan tulus, keinginan kita akan jadi kenyataan," ucap Yunho panjang lebar._

"_Benarkah?" segera saja dengan mudah ketiga anak-anak itu percaya dan menatap kelangit, mata mereka mencari-cari bintang jatuh membuat lupa akan pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi._

"_Pintar juga," puji Jaejoong._

"_Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya cium aku?" rayu Yunho._

_Plak!_

_Jaejoong menampar pelan pipi Yunho, "Ada nyamuk," ucapnya yang membuat Yunho hanya mengelus pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir hatinya._

"_Wah ada! Itu bintang jatuh!" seru Yoochun._

"_Mana hyung? Mana?" Tanya Changmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Yoochun_

"_Sudah hilang," sahut Yoochun datar._

"_Yaaaah… hilang, huwaaa! Gak sempat bikin permohonan…" ringis Junsu kecewa._

"_Ayo cari lagi hyung!" ajak Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Junsu dan Yoochun._

"_Ne!"_

"_Jangan jauh-jauh!" seru Jaejoong._

"_Nde…!" koor mereka bertiga sambil berlarian tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah._

"_Bukannya bagus kalau mereka jauh-jauh?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mendorong Jaejoong pelan hingga jatuh dibawahnya._

"_Kalau mereka hilang bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam mata namja yang berada diatasnya itu._

"_Mana mungkin, kan ada Yoochun," jawab Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, hingga mereka saling bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing, "Jarak kita berkemah dari penginapan Cuma 200 meter."_

_Sudahlah Jaejong-ssi, sebaiknya menyerah saja kalau sudah menghadapi Jung Yunho disaat dia sudah bersikap seperti ini._

"_Jung Yunho…"_

_._

_Tuk!_

"_Appa…! Mau kau apakan umma-ku…?!" seru Changmin sambil melempar sebuah ranting kayu kecil hingga mengenai kepala Yunho. Segera saja Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan bangun sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya._

"_Kenapa kalian kembali secepat ini?" keluh Yunho bangkit sambil duduk bersila. Belum ada setengah jam anak-anak itu sudah kembali dengan wajah sedih dan memelas._

"_Bintangnya udah gak ada yang jatuh lagi…" ucap Junsu sambil berkaca-kaca._

"_Mana Min belum sempat minta apa-apa lagi…" gerutu Changmin pelan._

"_Ini pasti gara-gara Changmin mau minta banyak hal, makanya bintangnya gak muncul!" tuduh Junsu._

"_Nggak! Min Cuma pengen minta hujan makanan aja kok!" Changmin membela diri._

'_Permohonan yang tidak akan mungkin jadi kenyataan,' pikir dua orang dewasa yang ada disitu._

"_Cepat amat menyerahnya, kalian nyarinya gak teliti tuh," ucap Yunho sedikit kesal pada anak-anak yang sudah mengganggu acaranya._

"_Loh, Yoochun mana?" Tanya Jaejoong, menyadari kalau salah satu dari anak-anak itu tidak ada._

"_Eh, dimana ya?" bingung Junsu dan Changmin._

"_Ya! Kalian berdua meninggalkan aku!" teriak Yoochun muncul dari jauh sambil melipat kedua tangannya._

"_Hyuuuung!" peluk Junsu dan Changmin pada Yoochun. "Mian…"_

"_Habis bintangnya gak jatuh-jatuh, Min bosan nungguinnya," ucap Changmin sambil menguap._

"_Kalian semua kesini, sudah semakin malam, sudah waktunya tidur." Ucap Jaejoong._

"_Tapi bintang jatuhnya gimana? Min belum minta hujan makanan (=_="), belum minta supaya punya adik cewek ( '-'/\), dan minta supaya kita berlima supaya bisa tetap sama-sama terus selamanya…"_

_Yunho menghela napas, "Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun, ayo kemari," Yunho melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga anak itu. Dia mendudukkan Junsu dipangkuannya, Changmin dipangkuan Jaejoong dan Yoochun duduk disamping Yunho. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Yoochun sambil menunjuk kearah langit._

"_Kalian lihat bintang-bintang paling terang yang ada diatas sana?" tanya Yunho._

"_Yang mana?"_

"_Coba lihat kearah yang umma tunjuk," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan tangan milik Changmin._

_Manik mata namja kecil itu mengikuti arah tangan Jaejoong._

"_Nah, lihat lima bintang yang bersinar terang disana? Jika kita menggabungkannya mereka akan menjadi huruf W. Namanya rasi bintang Cassiopeia," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bintang itu satu persatu hingga membentuk huruf W, "Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun. Bintang-bintang itu sama seperti kita, jadi walau sejauh apapun nantinya kita terpisah, bintang itu akan selalu ada bersama sama seperti hati kita semua. Saat sedang jauh dan saling merindukan, kita lihat saja bintang itu."_

"_Karena Cassiopiea gak Cuma dua atau tiga, tetapi lima, dan akan selalu begitu."_

**[Departures-W]**

"Huwaaaa…! Telat banguuuun!" teriak Changmin dengan lengkingan khasnya yang nyaring dari dalam kamarnya, tampak jam dinding berbentuk kelinci pemberian dari Kyuhyun seminggu lalu telah menunjukkan jam 07.30 pagi. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Changmin langsung berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa handuk dan segera menerobos masuk kamar mandi. Sementara sang _appa_ yang sedang berada di dapur hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang _aegya_ yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Tampak sang _appa_ sedang membuat adonan _pancake_ untuk sarapan di pagi hari itu.

Sejurus kemudian, setelah selesai mandi dengan super cepat, Changmin segera memakai seragam sekolahnya dan memasukkan bukunya sesuai jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

"Ya! _Appa,_ kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" seru Changmin sambil mengambil sebuah susu kotak di kulkas dan duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Sekarang baru jam 06.00, bukannya sekolahmu mulai jam delapan, eoh? Masih ada dua jam lagi," sahut Yunho masih membuat _pancake_ bagian Changmin.

Hampir saja Changmin terjengkal dari kursinya, "Ja—jam enam? Tapi bukannya…" Changmin segera melirik jam dinding yang berada di dapur itu dan tersadar, "Arrrgh! _Evil_ sialan! Pasti ulah Kyuhyun! Kapan dia mengubah setting jam itu?!" geram Changmin.

Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak ada kerumahnya beberapa hari ini, jadi, bagaimana bisa…

Ah, benar. Jam itu pemberian Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti telah melakukan sesuatu (baca: memodifikasi) pada jam itu sebelum diberikan kepada Changmin. Pantas saja, jarang-jarang _evil_ itu bersikap baik tanpa alasan. Mana mungkin tanpa alasan.

"Akan kubalas lain kali," gerutu Changmin sambil menusuk sarapan _pancake_ yang baru saja Yunho letakkan dihadapannya.

_"Appa_ tidak siap-siap ke kantor?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat appanya masih memakai baju kaos biasa dengan celemek berwarna biru, bukan dengan setelan jas yang biasa dipakainya.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang harus _appa_ urus, sekitar jam sepuluh baru _appa_ berangkat ke kantor." Jawab Yunho. "Apa hari ini kau ingin _appa_ antar dan jemput ke sekolah?"

Changmin menggeleng, _"Appa_ kan sibuk, tidak usah, lagipula sepedaku kan masih ada di garasi, yah, walau sepeda putih kesayanganku yang satunya ketinggalan di rumah umma sih," ucapnya mengenang sepeda putih yang kemarin dia pakai pergi ke tempat Jaejoong.

"Apa kau senang tinggal bersama _umma_ kemarin?" Tanya Yunho tampak serius.

Changmin menatap mata _appa_-nya, _"Ne,_ aku senang."

"Apa kamu ingin tinggal bersama _umma?"_ Tanya Yunho lagi.

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia malah meminum susu kotaknya terlebih dahulu.

_"Aniyo."_

Yunho tersenyum lirih, _"Waeyo?"_

"Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin kita semua tinggal bersama, _appa, umma,_ Junsu-_hyung,_ dan juga Yoochun-_hyung_ seperti dulu." Changmin terdiam sebentar, senyumnya memudar, "Tidak mungkin ya…"

Yunho hanya diam saja, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menyenangi pembicaraan tentang hal ini. Perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong memiliki alasan yang kuat, sangat kuat. Sedangkan alasan untuk bisa kembali bersama, walaupun ingin, bisa dikatakan tidak bisa. Tidak ada. Belum ada dan belum bisa…

Yang terburuk, mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi. Yunho menggeleng pelan, menghilang pemikiran negatifnya itu. Tidak ada salahnya dengan berharap, meskipun harus menahan dan menekan semua perasaannya kan? Walaupun menyerah sepertinya lebih mudah.

"Aku senang kok tinggal bersama _appa._ Meskipun sangaaaaaat sibuk, _appa_ selalu berusaha ada untukku. Selalu membuatkanku sarapan pagi walau tidak seenak buatan _umma_ sih, lagipula kalau aku tidak ada, _appa_ pasti kesepian kan?"

"_Umma_-mu juga pasti kesepian," sahut Yunho.

_"Aniyo._ Masih ada Junsu-_hyung_ dan Yoochun-_hyung_, dan juga Jiji bersama _umma._ Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Jiji, umma bilang dia masih ada dipenitipan hewan, pantas saja tidak kelihatan sama sekali kucing manis itu, padahal aku ingin mengajak kucing itu bermain."

Changmin melirik kearah _appa_-nya, "Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjaga _appa?"_

Yunho tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Changmin, "Hahaha, benar juga, siapa yang akan menjaga _appa_ ya?"

_"Umma_ pasti mengerti kenapa aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama _appa._ Karena _umma_ adalah orang yang pengertian."

Yunho terkesiap, "Iya, itu benar… kau benar sekali…"

.

_"Appa,_ aku berangkaaaat!" seru Changmin bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi?" Tanya Yunho, hei! Ini baru jam 06.40 pagi. Sekolah pasti masih sepi.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku mau ketempat orang yang telah membuatku bangun sepagi ini dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati, _ne?"_

"Ok, siip! _Bye appa!"_ Changmin segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan bersemangat.

Lagi, pagi hari ini tampak cerah dan indah, sisa-sisa tetesan hujan tadi malampun masih membekas dijalanan dan rerumputan, membuat tanaman dan pepohonan terlihat begitu segar. Tampak terlihat beberapa orang dan keluarga yang sedang lari pagi. Haaah. Iri. Changmin tersenyum miris. Yaah, sekali-kali bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini sepertinya bagus juga. Ah, paling juga sekali hari ini saja Changmin bangun sepagi ini, itupun karena tidak sengaja. Sudah begitu, mimpi apa dia tadi pagi? Bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi tentang hal yang sudah terjadi sangat lama itu. Apa karena terlalu rindu?

**[Departures]**

**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Changmin menekan bel pintu sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, depan rumahnya banyak ditanami bunga, terutama bunga mawar merah. Sedang bermekaran lagi.

"Wew…" komentar Changmin.

"Yaa, tunggu sebentar..." terdengar suara yang Changmin kenal dari dalam rumah.

Changmin memasang senyum lebarnya tepat saat pintu rumah itu dibuka, _"Annyeong_ Sungmin-_hyung…_ manis banget serba pink, sekalian ngemut lollipop strawberry tambah manis deh."

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, "Huh? Ngapain pagi-pagi begini kesini, Changminnie?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Yaah, karena seseorang yang sudah memberiku hadiah jam weker, aku jadi bangun pagi sekali," Changmin mengadu.

"Ah, pasti ulah Khuhyun ya, masuklah." Ujar Sungmin yang masih memakai baju piyama berwarna soft pink itu.

"Pasti _evil_ itu belum bangun," ucap Changmin masuk dengan santai, toh dia sudah terbiasa main ke rumah Kyuhyun ini.

"Mana mungkin dia bangun pagi setelah begadang main _game,"_ sahut _namja_ kelinci itu.

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku maklum sih, hmm… mana Heechul-_ahjumma?"_ Tanya Changmin yang tidak mendapati _umma_-nya Kyuhyun yang cantik tapi galak (bagi Kyuhyun) itu.

"Ada di dapur sedang bikin sarapan, _hyung_ mandi dulu ne?" ujar Sungmin.

"Mau kutemani mandi _hyung?"_ canda Changmin.

"Hahaha, boleh. Kau belum mandi memangnya?" balas Sungmin.

"Sudah sih, tapi boleh juga dua kali kalau sama _hyung,_ tidak masalah."

"Ada-ada saja kamu, lebih baik ke dapur, banyak makanan tuh."

_"Geure?_ Oke, aku ke dapur!" seru Changmin segera melesat menuju kedapur, membuat Sungmin geleng-geleng. 'Dia lebih memilih makanan dibandingkan aku…'

_"Annyeong,_ Heechul _ahjumma…"_ seru Changmin yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

_"Aigoo,_ Changmin-_ah_, pagi sekali sudah kesini," ujar _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang membuat omelet itu. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat Changmin pagi-pagi kerumahnya. Walau biasanya tidak sepagi ini.

"Haha, iya, hari ini tidak sengaja aku bangun kepagian, jadi kuputuskan kesini saja," tawa Changmin hambar sambil mencomot sebuah sosis dari piring yang ada di meja makan.

"Oh, coba sesekali Kyu bisa bangun pagi sepertimu. Dia selalu sulit dibangunkan pagi. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar _appa_-mu?" Tanya Hechuul masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Lain kali Kyuhyun pasti bisa bangun pagi," ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum misterius, "Ah, _appa_ baik-baik saja, dan masih sibuk seperti biasa. Tapi _ahjumma_ tenang saja, aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

Heechul hanya diam sambil menatap anak dari sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada banyak nama yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan… Hangeng.

"Ah, _ahjumma_, omeletnya…" tunjuk Changmin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya, terlihat asap hitam mulai Nampak dari masakannya.

_"Omo!_ Omeletku!" pekik Heechul panik, sedangkan si _Food monster_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil melihatnya, tidak lupa dia mengambil sepotong sosis lagi.

"Ah, bisa kau bangunkan Kyuhyun? Sebentar lagi sarapan siap," Ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Oke," sahut Changmin sambil mengambil sepotong sosis lagi sebelum menuju ke lantai atas. Menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heran kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekamar padahal bukan kakak adik? Nanti dijelasin.

Changmin segera membuka pintu kamar itu, terdapat dua kasur disana, satu disudut kiri kasur yang sudah kosong dengan seprei dan selimut pink yang sudah tertata rapi dan satunya kasur disudut kanan yang masih ada penghuninya yang tidur dengan menggulung dirinya dalam selimut dan terlihat berantakan. Kamar itu masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu Changmin datang, dua lemari dan meja nakas itu masih berada pada tempatnya, begitu pula dengan tumpukan PS dan kaset game milik Kyuhyun, hanya saja meja belajar di kamar itu sepertinya sudah bergeser 10 cm. (hah? O,O)

"Kamar bagian Sungmin-_hyung_ selalu membahana," gumam Changmin. Semuanya benar-benar serba pink, seprei, selimut, bantal, guling dan boneka. Sudah dipastikan kalau benda warna pink yang tersebar dikamar ini, 99% milik namja penggemar warna pink itu.

"Kalian juga sih, sering ngasih hadiah warna pink, mau gimana lagi coba," sahut Sungmin yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah, muncul dari samping Changmin.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, _hyung._ Kapan ganti baju?" Tanya Changmin.

"Dikamar mandi," Sungmin melongok kedalam kamar, "Kyuhyun belum dibangunin?

Changmin menggeleng, "Lagi memikirkan cara membangunkan yang efektif. Apa mending disiram aja ya? Kita serang aja yuk hyung." Changmin menarik tangan _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Hah? Serang?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

**Braakk!**

Changmin dan Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun yang masih bergulung di dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Argh! Be—berat! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu dan kaget merasakan beban berat diatasnya. Rupanya dia sudah menyadari dua aura makhluk itu sedari tadi, tapi dia masih malas bangun.

"Bangun _evil…!_ Sudah jamnya sarapan nih," ujar Changmin sambil berguling ria. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Oh, kau bangun lebih pagi, Changmin." Ujar Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kasurnya, membuat _namja_ tinggi yang berguling itu jatuh mendarat di lantai. Namun sepertinya dia sudah bersiap akan kejadian itu sehingga jatuh dengan aman, beda dengan Sungmin yang tidak menyangka kalau _evil_ itu akan bangun mendadak, sehingga dia terjatuh menimpa Changmin.

_"Appo hyung,"_ ucap Changmin yang berada di bawah Sungmin, "Aku lebih prefer kau di bawahku daripada di atasku, Sungmin-_hyung…"_ ujar Changmin lagi.

_"Andwae!_ Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu, Changmin," Kyuhyun langsung menarik bangun Sungmin dan memeluknya.

_"Ya! Ya!_ Cukup, kalian, Kyu cepat mandi," seru Sungmin sambil mendorong maniak _game_ itu. Enak saja pagi-pagi dia sudah dijadikan bahan grepe-grepean.

_"Arraseo,_ tapi jangan macam-macam dengan Changmin, ya _hyung."_

"Mikir apa kamu!" ucap Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Pokoknya jangan ngapa-ngapain!" seru Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengingatkan.

"Berisik ah, yuk kebawah, _Hyung,_ Heechul-_ahjumma_ pasti memerlukan bantuan _hyung,"_ ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin menuju dapur.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan omelet buatan Heechul dan Sungmin, mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama diantar oleh Heechul yang sekalian berangkat bekerja ke kantor agensinya. Sementara sepeda Changmin dititipkan di garasi rumah Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Sebenarnya mereka juga sudah terbiasa berangkat bersepeda ataupun jalan kaki bersama, toh jarak sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja kali ini jadwal berangkat Heechul sama dengan anak-anak itu dan searah.

"Ingat, jangan bolos, jangan jajan sembarangan, langsung pulang kerumah setelah jam sekolah berakhir, _arra?"_ Heechul mengingatkan para anak-anak yang masih labil baginya itu.

_"Arraseo…"_ koor anak-anak itu.

"Ingat, pulang cepat ya, terutama kau Sungmin, ada kejutan untukmu nanti," ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Heechul, rasanya hari ulang tahunnya sudah lewat, "Kejutan?"

"Ya, kau akan tahu nanti sore," Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian menutup pintu mobil. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu melaju dengan mulusnya.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan _hyung,_ sehingga dapat kejutan?" Tanya Changmin. Saat ini mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Kelas 7-1.

"Bukannya ultahmu sudah lewat, Ming? Kamu kan ultah bulan Januari…" ucap Kyuhyun.

_"Molla,"_ sahut namja yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu. Tahun ini _namja_ imut itu sudah berumur 12 tahun. Umur yang sesuai untuk seorang murid kelas 1 SMP, _ne._ Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memang sudah jenius dari sananya dan masuk SD diumur yang relative muda, makanya meskipun umur mereka baru 10 tahun, mereka sudah kelas 1 SMP, namun jangan salah, Sungmin pun adalah seseorang yang cukup cerdas dalam berbagai mata pelajaran. Meskipun Sungmin yang paling tua dalam trio itu, tetap saja dia yang paling imut. Dan semua orang sepertinya harus mengakui kalau Sungmin itu _King of Aegyo._

Tiba-tiba…

**Plak!**

Changmin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

_"Ya!_ Apa-apaan kau, Changmin!" marah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya, heran juga. Kenapa semua orang hobby sekali memukul kepalanya?

"Hanya bayaran karena telah membangunkankan pagi-pagi sekali, lain kali aku akan membalasnya," ujar Changmin sambil bersiul pelan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Changmin ucapkan, namun sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum ala _evil_, "Hm… jadi percobaanku itu berhasil, _yes! I'm genius!"_

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit penasaran.

"Aku memodifikasi sebuah jam bentuk kelinci yang kau belikan untuk Changmin waktu itu, Ming! Lalu membuat jam itu berjalan satu jam lebih cepat setiap seminggu sekali. Tapi keesokan harinya jam itu akan kembali tepat seperti semula, keren kan!" bangga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun setengah tidak percaya, "He—hebat… tapi gunanya apa?"

"Mengerjai Changmin, hehehe."

Namja pencinta pink itu _sweatdrop,_ "Harusnya kamu buat penemuan yang lebih berguna dong. Terlebih lagi kenapa jam kelinci yang kubelikan untuk Changmin yang kau modifikasi?"

"Benar kata Sungmin-_hyung_, dengerin tuh _evil_," cibir Changmin "Pantas saja, harusnya aku memang curiga saat kau memberiku sebuah jam kelinci semanis itu." Changmin kemudian berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Sungmin dan bersandar dibahu _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Haaah… Aku jadi kurang tidur dan ngantuk lagi nih…" ucapnya manja pada Sungmin.

(Halah Changmin, modus! Modus!)

Sungmin hanya mengelus rambut Changmin, "Jangan tidur lagi, bentar lagi Kangta-_Sonsaengnim_ masuk lho," ucapnya lembut.

"Ck, kau juga membuat percobaan terhadapku dua minggu yang lalu, untung saja Sungmin-_hyung_ orang pertama yang melihat hal itu kalau tidak, dimana aku akan menaruh muka!" geram Kyuhyun pada Changmin sambil mengingat insiden yang diciptakan Changmin seminggu lalu. Yeah, dimana celana sekolah bagian belakang Kyuhyun berubah warna menjadi warna merah karena kursi tempat duduk Kyuhyun telah diolesi zat uji coba buatan Changmin. Seandainya saja bukan Sungmin yang melihat hal itu dan malah teman-temannya yang melihat, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun hilang muka, masa iya cowok datang bulan?

Changmin dan Sungmin tertawa terbahak mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun cemberut. :/

"Aku hampir berpikiran yang tidak-tidak waktu itu," ujar Sungmin sambil menahan tawa dengan wajah _chubby_-nya itu.

"Sebenarnya percobaan itu belum bisa disebut berhasil sih, soalnya efeknya lima jam baru muncul, terlalu lama," komentar Changmin.

Sungmin menghela napas, "Kalian ini, kenapa membuat benda-benda aneh begitu. Buat yang bermanfaat bagi umat manusia dong!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu mereka, "Mungkin lain kali _hyun_g."

**[Departures]**

Changmin meletakkan sepedanya dan menyadari kalau mobil _appa_-nya sudah ada di garasi, segera saja dia masuk kerumah, _"Appa?"_

"Oh, selamat datang, Changmin," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku pulang…" ucap Changmin sedikit heran, "Tumben?"

_"Appa_ sedang mengurus beberapa berkas dengan rekan kerja _appa,"_

"Oh, terus mana rekan kerja _appa?"_

"Sedang ke toilet," sahut Yunho sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Yunho-_ssi,"_ seorang _yeoja_ cantik muncul dari dapur.

Changmin menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan wajah polosnya. Sama seperti _yeoja_ itu menatapnya.

_"Nuguya?"_ Tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ini Putraku, Changmin."

"Oh, salam kenal Changmin-_ah,_ Go Ahra _imnida,_ rekan kerja _appa_-mu di kantor," Ahra mengenalkan dirinya.

Changmin hanya mengangguk, "Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Mau ganti baju," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Seperti yang Changmin katakan tadi, setelah meletakkan tasnya, dia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaos warna putih dan celana jeans ¾. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa cemilan dari lemari dan duduk di sofa tempat _appa_-nya membahas masalah proyek entah-apa-itu dengan _yeoja_ berambut ikal panjang itu, Changmin tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. _Namja food monster_ itu hanya diam saja seraya memakan snack Hello Panda (?) sambil duduk bersila disofa itu. Melihat (baca: mengawasi) percakapan Yunho dan Ahra dengan santai.

Beberapa jam lebih mereka membahas mengenai pekerjaan itu, akhirnya _yeoja_ cantik itu undur diri untuk pulang, karena sudah malam dan sebagai seorang pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Ahra pulang ke apartementnya, tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian begitu saja, meskipun Changmin bilang masih ada taksi yang lewat jam segini.

"Biar aku mengantarmu, Ahra-_ssi,"_ ucap Yunho ramah.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Yunho-_ssi?"_ Tanya Ahra.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan _yeoja_ cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian malam-malam, kan," ujar Yunho lagi membuat Ahra tersipu. Hei, Ahra memang cantik, _ne?_ ._.

Changmin hanya tersenyum miring, _'Appa playboy!'_

"Aku ikut!" seru Changmin sambil mengambil jaket biru miliknya.

Dan jadilah sekarang, Yunho menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, Changmin duduk di kursi sampingnya, dan Ahra duduk di kursi belakang. Suasana hening tampak mendominasi di dalam mobil itu. Ahra hanya diam sambil sesekali memainkan ponsel miliknya, sedangkan Changmin, dia sibuk mendengar music dari I-pod miliknya sambil mengemut lollipop rasa apel, pandangannya lurus ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya, Nampak dia sangat menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh I-podnya itu.

"Berapa umurmu, Changmin-_ah?"_ Tanya Ahra mencoba menghilangkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

"10 Tahun, _noona."_ Ucap Changmin santai.

_"Mwo? Geure?"_ Ahra tampak terkejut, "Yunho-_ssi_ terlihat masih muda, tidak kusangka kau sudah memilik anak berumur 10 tahun," ucap Ahra. 'Apa Changmin bukan anak kandung? Atau Yunho-ssi MBA, ya?' batin Ahra mengira-ngira. ._.

"Ah, aku tidak semuda itu, Ahra-ssi, tapi aku memang masih terlihat tampan walau sudah memiliki seorang putra dan sibuk," sahut Yunho narsis.

"Oh, kalau begitu Changmin masih di primary school ya? Kalau 10 tahun berarti masih kelas 5 atau 6 kan?"

_"Aniyo_, aku sudah kelas 1 junior high school."

_"Mwo?!_ He—hebat…" ucap Ahra speechless. Tidak menyangka kalau anak dengan tampang polos yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu ternyata sangat cerdas?! Dan dia belum tahu kalau anak dengan tampang polos itu punya pikiran seiseng _evil_ (kadang-kadang).

"Yeah, anakku memang tampan dan pintar seperti _appa_-nya," bangga Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya masih memegang setir.

Ahra menatap moment ayah-anak dihadapannya itu. Dia memang masih belum lama bekerja sama dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho itu, penyebab mereka bekerja sama pun karena Sment dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang mengerjakan proyek itu bersama. Tapi dari yang dia dengar dari beberapa pegawai, Yunho cukup populer dan dikejar-kejar oleh karyawati di Sment. Namja tampan itu sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang alasan tepatnya, ada yang mengatakan itu berhubungan dengan pihak kantor management mereka, disaat Jaejoong berada di bawah management perusahaan yang sama seperti Yunho –walau berbeda profesi pekerjaan, sampai hal tidak jelas lainnya seperti kehadiran pihak ketiga dan berita perselingkuhan, padahal pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu cukup terkenal dengan hubungan mereka yang baik-baik saja. Banyak yang tidak mau membahas masalah itu termasuk namja tampan itu sendiri. Namun meskipun sudah berpisah selama tiga tahun, sepertinya pemuda tampan dengan satu anak itu tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi bolehkah dia berharap?

Sebenarnya Ahra ingin bertanya mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan umma Changmin, tapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah melihat hiasan yang bergantung dimobil itu. Tiga boneka yang memiliki ukuran tidak terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Sebuah boneka beruang bertuliskan _'me',_ boneka gajah bertuliskan _'my wife'_ dan boneka jerapah bertuliskan _'my son'._

_'Apa Yunho-ssi masih mencintai mantan istrinya itu?'_

.

"Gomawo, sudah mengantarku Yunho-_ssi,_ Changmin-_ah,"_ Ahra tersenyum.

_"Nde…"_ ucap Changmin sambil mengutak-atik I-pod miliknya.

_"Cheonmaneyo,"_ balas Yunho sambil menjalankan mobilnya, Nampak dari kaca spion mobil milik Yunho, Ahra melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan masuk menuju apartementnya. Ah, beruntungnya dia diantarkan pulang oleh _namja_ keren seperti Jung Yunho.

**[Departures]**

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang melewati area pertokoan, sesekali Yunho melirikkan matanya kearah Changmin yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit heran dengan sikap Changmin.

_"Aniyo,"_ Changmin masih mendengarkan music dari Ipodnya, walau hanya dengan satu headset yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Kau tidak suka _appa_ dekat dengan Ahra-_ssi, ne?"_ tebak Yunho.

Changmin hanya mendelikkan matanya. Memang benar, ini bukan pertama kalinya _yeoja_ mampir kerumah mereka, (walau tidak ngapa-ngapain kecuali mengobrol atau membahas masalah pekerjaan) terutama _(yeoja)_ rekan kerja _appa_-nya, sudah ada beberapa seperti Park Soo Jin-_noona_, Jessica-_noona_, Boa-_noona_, Tiffany-_noona_ dan Seohyun-_noona_. Terkadang Changmin juga berpikir, apakah _umma_-nya juga seperti _appa_-nya waktu di Jepang, dekat dengan seseorang? Tapi dia tahu Yoochun dan Junsu pasti menjaga _umma_-nya dengan baik. Mana boleh sembarangan laki-laki mendekati _umma_-nya yang cantik itu!

"Dia wanita yang baik kok," lanjut Yunho lagi.

Namja muda itu menatap appanya sekilas, kemudian sibuk kembali dengan ipodnya.

Yunho menghela napas, dia tahu Changmin pasti sedang ngambek, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan malam diluar saja? Kamu boleh memesan makanan kesukaanmu sepuasnya."

Changmin hanya mengangguk kalem. Hedeh… ketika seseorang yang biasanya ribut dan hiperaktif diam, suasana jadi terasa aneh.

Ah, tetap saja, meskipun ngambek, nafsu makan _food monster_ itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Yunho tersenyum lega menatap Changmin yang sibuk memakan Ice cream banana pancake. Seandainya saja ada Jaejoong disini, yeoja cantik itu pasti melarang Changmin memakan makanan seperti itu. Rindu? Tidak hanya Changmin, dia juga merindukan Kim Jaejoong. Yeah, maybe…

.

Dia memang _food monster!_ Buktinya, setelah pulang dari restoran, sekarang Changmin dan Yunho berada di minimarket bagian makanan ringan, Changmin mengambil beberapa jenis makanan kecil sedangkan Yunho sedang memilih produk kesehatan, dia menatap bingung, memilih antara yang warna putih atau yang warna merah.

"Yang merah saja _appa,_ kemarin _umma_ juga bingung mau yang mana, akhirnya Heechul-_ahjumma_ menyarakan yang warna merah," ujar Changmin.

Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin, _"Appa_ Cuma melihat-lihat saja kok," ucap Yunho ambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang beli," ucap Changmin sambil mengambil produk kesehatan yang berwarna merah itu.

Setelah selesai memilih makanan yang Changmin borong, Yunho membayarnya dengan beberapa lembar uang won kepada kasir dan mengambil struk belanjanya dan memasukkannya di sakunya.

Kalau Jaejoong, pasti dia akan meneliti struk belanja itu apa ada yang salah atau masih ada benda yang belum dibeli.

_'Ah, teringat dia lagi…'_ batin Yunho.

**[Departures-W]**

Yunho dan Changmin berhenti di pinggir sungai Han, menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. _Namja_ berumur 10 tahun itu mendongak keatas langit sambil mengunyah permen jelly yang baru dibelinya di minimarket tadi, matanya menatap hamparan cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip, ini malam yang indah.

"Bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Yunho sambil ikut menatap langit.

Changmin mengangguk sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke langit, menunjuk 5 bintang berbentuk W yang terang. "Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun."

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Changmin, "Tidak sopan menyebut nama orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu."

Changmin hanya mengelus dahinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mengatakan persis seperti yang appa ucapkan dulu," Tampak ia masih setia dengan I-podnya yang masih memainkan musik dan berada di saku jaket birunya.

_[Yozorani ukanda hoshini kimiga tsubuyaitanoha]_

_**The words that you murmured to the stars shining in the nightsky**_

_[Sayonara janaito ima mo mada shinjiteruyo]_

_**We still believe that it is not "Good bye"**_

_[Onaji sorano shitade onaji yumewo egaki]_

_**Under same sky, dreaming the same dream**_

_[Daburu wo sagashi tsuduketeiru]_

_**We are still searching for the W**_

_[Onaji katachino mama zuto kagayaku kara]_

_**We will always shine in the same shape**_

"Keep in mind that I love you."

Lagu W dari JYJ terdengar dari balkon rumah Jaejoong, tampak dia berdiri menatap bintang-bintang dilangit sambil memegang mug berisi susu vanilla. Angin malam bertiup pelan, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ya! _Noona_, lagi-lagi menatap langit sendirian!" Junsu muncul tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Merindukan mereka, _eoh?"_ Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya menyesap minumannya dengan santai, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Iya."

_"Ne…_ apa Yunho-_hyung_ dan Changmin-_ah_ juga sedang menatap bintang milik kita?" Tanya Junsu. "Apa mereka rindu sama seperti kita merindukan mereka?"

Yoochun ikut menatap langit, matanya mencari-cari bintang yang selalu mereka pandangi, "Semoga saja…"

.

Lagu di I-pod Changmin sudah berganti dari _track_ satu ke _track_ dua. Meskipun begitu, matanya masih saja memandangi langit, terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu. Mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sudah semakin dingin dan malam, ayo pulang," ajak Yunho membuat Changmin menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan meminta hujan makanan lagi, seperti dulu," gumam Changmin pelan. "Aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

Changmin terdiam sebentar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, "Untuk yang satu ini…"

Namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa, 'Semoga bisa berkumpul berlima lagi dan melihat Cassiopeia bersama seperti dulu.'

_Namja_ muda itu kemudian berjalan menyusul ke mobil _appa_-nya.

**[W]**

"Lihat! Lihat! Bintang jatuh!" seru Junsu, "Ayo buat permintaan!"

"Keburu bintangnya hilang kalau kau terus histeris begitu!" seru Yoochun namun segera membuat permohonan di dalam hatinya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, 'Aamiin…'

Dan bintang jatuh itu menghilang.

.

Tampak dua _namja_ sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama di kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Tampak Changmin melirik kearah _appa_-nya yang sudah selesai menggosok giginya sedang berkumur-kumur dengan mouth wash, sejurus kemudian dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan _appa_-nya, yeah, kecuali bagian mencukur. Dia baru 10 tahun. Apa yang diharapkan?

_Appa_-nya memang tampan, Changmin mengakui hal itu, mungkin itulah sebabnya dia juga tampan dan keren. Dan karena itu pula banyak _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejar _appa_-nya, dan Changmin tidak menyukai itu. Baginya _umma_-nya Cuma Jaejoong. Meskipun sekarang _appa_ dan _umma_-nya tidak bersama lagi. _Yeoja_ yang mau mendekati Jung Yunho, bersiap-siaplah dulu untuk menghadapi Changmin!

"Sudah waktunya tidur," tegur Yunho pada anaknya itu.

_"Nde…"_ Changmin segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendaratkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur," Yunho mengingatkan sambil menyelimuti Changmin hingga sebatas leher.

_"Jaljayo, appa."_

_"Jaljayo,"_ sahut Yunho sebelum mematikan lampu kamar Changmin dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menghela napas sambil duduk bersila di ranjang king sizenya, menatap layar ponselnya.

**Drrrt… drttt…**

Ponsel miliknya bergetar.

_From : Boojaejoongie_

_To : Yunniebear_

_Subjek: Night_

_Apa Minnie sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka? Jangan lupa suruh berdoa sebelum tidur. Oh ya, kau juga jangan lupa istirahat dengan baik, ne._

Yunho menghela napas, Jaejoong selalu mengirimi dia email seperti itu setiap malam, walau selama tiga tahun terakhir ini dia tidak pernah membalasnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak pertemuannya kemarin, rasanya… rindu.

_From : Yunniebear_

_To : Boojaejongie_

_Subyek: Night_

_Ne, gomawo._

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, menyadari ini pertama kalinya Yunho membalas email yang selalu dia kirimkan selama tiga tahun ini. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

.

_Catch me, girl!_

_Catch me now!_

Ponsel Yunho berdering. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu segera bangun dengan wajah malas-malasan, "Aish, siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini?!" gerutunya sambil menatap jam di meja nakas yang masih menunjukkan jam 06.30 pagi.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

_"Hyung,_ ini aku Siwon, cepat siap-siap, satu setengah jam lagi, kita harus berangkat ke China!"

_"Mwo?!"_ Yunho membelalakkan matanya, _"Ya!_ Apa maksudmu Siwon-_ah?!"_

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan perusahaan di China, dan kita harus kesana secepatnya, sepertinya kita harus mengurus masalah disini sekitar 4 hari," jelas Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu, aish! Masalah proposal kemarin saja sudah membuatku pusing," ucap Yunho kesal.

"Mana aku tahu _hyung,_ hei, aku ini actor SMent, bukan karyawan sepertimu," protes Siwon dari seberang telpon. '"Cepatlah ke kantor, waktumu satu jam setengah lagi."

**Tut… tut…**

_"Ya!"_ belum sempat Yunho menyahut, telpon itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Siwon, "Astaga, tugas proyek kali ini memang menyebalkan," desisnya sambil bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Sejurus kemudian dia teringat dengan Changmin, "Benar, Changmin!" serunya, "Dimana aku harus menitipkan Changmin, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian," gumamnya sambil mengingat nama-nama orang yang diingatnya, "Jihye, Park Soo Jin, Boa, Soyoung, Seohyun, Ahra, Heechul, Jess…"

**Pip!**

Yunho men-_calling_ seseorang untuk menitipkan Changmin yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Changmin tinggal sendirian selama empat hari di rumah kan? Apalagi membawa Changmin ke China, itu tidak mungkin, ini tentang pekerjaan, bukan liburan. Bahkan Yunho tidak yakin dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkan proyek yang sedang ditangani sekarang. Wew…

_"Yoboseyo?"_ terdengar sahutan seorang _yeoja_ dari seberang telpon.

Yunho menarik napas perlahan, dia sudah memutuskan akan menitipkan Changmin pada _yeoja_ ini…

**TBC**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You're my love Please hold on_

_(W-JYJ)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Playlist Song: W- JYJ, Catch me -TVXQ**

**A/N:** Chapter yang sedikit maksa (atau banyak?) ^_^

Kayaknya mama lemon gak ada di korea yah? #lol

Gimana, yeoja-nya siapa coba kira-kira? Apa mau Ahra? Heechul? Atau yeoja lain? Saran diterima ;)

**Balasan review**

**SimviR : **Ini fic GS, dulunya yaoi sih, makanya kata-katanya masih ada yang salah gara-gara gak ke edit. Dari Hyung jadi noona nah itu kadang kelupaan ngedit. Mian ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo.

**Jijiyoyo : **Wah, pennamenya bagus X'D. Gomawo udah dibilang bagus. Ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Shim shia : **Yuk mari! /#ngikut demo/ Gomawo udah suka. Sebenarnya mereka pisah karena yaah, kurang lebih kayak masalah mereka di dunia nyata (?) cuman saya pengen bikin genre family n romantis (?), jadinya ya ini fic. Min ama Yun karena Jae ama Junsu n Yoochun, kan kasian kalau Yun sendirian, ntar dia kawin lagi(?) gara-gara kesepian. Yoosu pacaran? Belum tau sih, terserah reader aja ._.

Flashback kayaknya mungkin ada dikit-dikit, tuh kaya yg ada diatas.

Saya juga blushing waktu nulisnya lho, dan sekarang saya blushing lagi pas dibilang begitu. #malu

Gomawo.

**Paprikapumpkin : **Sepertinya emang karena karir (?) :')

Orang ketiga mungkin ada, kan mereka hidup sendiri-sendiri, jadi maklum kalau ada orang ketiga dan keempat #ditimpuk

Fic ini mungkin fokusnya lebih kepada masalah perasaan mereka dimasa sekarang. Jadi untuk masa lalu mungkin gak akan banyak dibahas (tapi tetap ada). Konflik kayaknya pasti ada, ;)

.

Iya tuh, tapi daku suka hubungan mereka lho, soalnya bias daku disuju itu Sungmin, dan di TVXQ itu Changmin. Tapi kalau couple daku suka Yunjae n Kyumin. Daku juga menanti mereka semua kembali bersama (didunia nyata) #ngikutmewek. Gomawo.

**Mikihyo : **Iya, sepertinya memang begitu ya :') sebenarnya bikin fic ini bentuk kestressan saya gara-gara mereka terpisah #mewek

Dan itu juga menjadi misteri bagi saya untuk bagaimana menulis kelanjutannya karena ini ide datangnya mengalir gitu aja dan sekarang mandek gitu aja -_-" #ditimpuk

Awalnya pengen jadiin anak lho, tapi kasian Yunjaenya, kan umur Yoochun dific ini 17, nah trus umur Yunjae ntar berapaan tuh, dan jadilah begini. Gomawo. :D

**Princess yunjae : **Annyeong…

Iya saya baru difandom ini. Udah baru nekat publish lagi. Gomawo udah dibilang bagus. GW apa ya? O,o Ini fic awalnya Yaoi tapi saya ubah jadi GS. Permasalahannya emang sengaja gak jelas karena saya juga bingung gimana bikin jelasnya #nah lho?

Saya usahain mereka bersatu deh, walau belum tahu caranya, kasih saran juga boleh :). Gomawo.

.

Itung-itung kasih semangat. Mind to review? :)


	4. Chapter 4 Before You Go

**Author**** : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle**** : Departures**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast**** : Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate**** : T**

**Pairing**** : Yunjae, and the other, official pair and crack pair**

**Warning**** : AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** :** Yunjaemin Family, Kyumin, GS, Sho-ai.** /**Aku lebih menyukai kau yang memasangkan dasiku, seperti dulu/ Cowok sebaiknya gak boleh terlihat lemah dan nangis, terutama seme. #lho?/

Kemarin umma dan appa-ku sudah kembali dari dinas diluar negeri/ Aku akan pindah/Mwo?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I didn't know then that I was hurting you  
With my foolish obsession_

_Just know this before you go  
That I was the only man who loved you only  
So stupid was I  
An idiot a scumbag who couldn't even protect you  
If you stay beside me 'till the end  
You'll be more heartbroken, you might fall…_

_(TVXQ –Before you go)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures ©Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 4- Before you go**

_"Yoboseyo?"_ sahutan dari seberang telepon berbunyi kembali karena Yunho belum berbicara sama sekali. Menyebabkan sang penerima telepon bingung, _"Yunnie…?"_

"Joongie… bisa kau kemari?" Lirih Yunho.

_"Waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu atau Changmin?" _Jaejoong balik bertanya dengan nada was-was.

"Aku ada urusan kantor mendadak, jadi aku ingin menitipkan Changmin padamu, bisakah kau kemari?" sahut Yunho.

Tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat, _"Nde, aku mengerti, aku segera kesana."_

Yunho menarik napas lega. Lalu bergegas mengambil handuknya dan mandi.

.

**Ting tong!**

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, "Itu pasti dia," ucap Yunho sambil memasang kemeja putihnya.

**Cklek!**

Pintu rumah itu dibuka, tampak Jaejoong berada di depan dengan baju tunique selutut motif garis. Cantik.

"Mana Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan dan masuk kedalam rumah yang dulu pernah dia tinggali, sedikit kaget karena rumah itu tidak banyak mengalami perubahan setelah dia tinggalkan hampir tiga tahun lebih.

"Masih tidur. Satu jam lagi aku haru ke kantor dan pergi ke China, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah di cabang perusahaan Sment China, aku akan disana selama 4 hari. Tidak apa kan kalau aku menitipkan Changmin padamu? Pasalnya aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya ke China," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tampak dia melihat Yunho sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas dimeja ruang tamu itu.

"Apa tidak mengganggumu? Maksudku jadwal pekerjaanmu, atau masalah management atau fans—"

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk kali ini, tidak apa-apa…" potong Jaejoong cepat.

Hening. Yunho terdiam sambil memegang berkas-berkasnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tengah menatapnya ditengah keheningan yang melanda mereka itu.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho yang masih sibuk.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang, aku harus mengumpulkan berkas yang harus kubawa ke kantor!"

"Ya! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, masih ada waktu sejam kan? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Yunho terdiam sesaat sambil menatap punggung mantan istrinya yang menjauh darinya.

"Dia masih tidak berubah."

Ketika Yunho berjalan menuju kursi ruang makan, Jaejoong telah selesai membuatkan dua omelet yang tertata rapi di piring yang terletak manis meja makan.

"Sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barangmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membuatkan segelas susu hangat dan menaruhnya di meja.

Yunho yang berdiri dan terdiam itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap sosok yang sudah tidak berada didapur ini selama kurang lebih tiga tahun itu. Ah, dia memang merindukannya…

"Ah, dasimu tidak rapi," ujar Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih diam tak bergeming, "Bagaimana selama ini kau memakai dasimu_, eoh?"_ Jaejoong melepas kemudian memasangkan dasi Yunho dengan benar.

"Aku lebih menyukai kau yang memasangkan dasiku, seperti dulu." Sahut Yunho sambil menatap mata _doe_ itu sama seperti Jaejoong yang balas menatap namja bermata seperti musang itu. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk membalas perkataan namja itu. Dia hanya bisa menatap mata namja itu dengan penuh rasa rindu. Sampai pada akhirnya Yunho memeluknya dengan erat dan dengan perlahan dia –Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, hingga terasa sesak dihati. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong, menghirup aroma khas orang yang masih dicintainya itu. Selang beberapa saat, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya perlahan sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua, membuat mereka saling menatap seakan bisa menemukan jawaban tentang perasaan mereka berdua sampai saat ini.

Masih dengan saling bertatapan, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong, membuat pemilik mata _doe_ itu tersentak dan mundur seiring dengan langkah Yunho, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. _Namja_ itu merentangkan tangannya diantara sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terjebak diantara Yunho dan dinding. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Jaejoong bergeming, _yeoja_ itu masih menatap Yunho lirih dengan kedua tangannya berada di dada Yunho yang tertutup kemeja putih itu. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang cepat sama seperti miliknya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, perasaan mereka masih tetap sama.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain hingga tidak jarak diantara mereka berdua. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sementara Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan lembutnya bibir berbentuk hati itu pada bibir cherry miliknya. Tangan kanan Yunho beralih kebelakang tengkuk Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Yunho. Lama, lembut dan hangat. Hingga mereka berdua masing-masing memerlukan jeda untuk bernapas. Dan melakukannya lagi.

.

**[Before You Go]**

.

**Kriiiing…!**

Jam di kamar Changmin berbunyi nyaring, membuat makhluk yang masih nyenyak itu tersentak bangun. Tangannya meraba-raba lemari nakas dimana jam itu berbunyi dan mematikannya. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan memastikan kalau sekarang benar-benar jam 06.30.

Setelah memastikan kalau sekarang benar-benar menunjukkan waktu yang tepat, (tidak seperti insiden kemarin) Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam sambil menguap, kemudian mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang melewati dapur.

.

Bunyi deringan jam milik Changmin benar-benar terdengar nyaring sampai ked apur. Membuat dua sosok yang berada didapur itu tersentak kaget.

_"Mianhae…" _ucap Jaejoong tersenyum seraya menyentuh pipi namja musang itu lalu mengusap sudut bibir hati milik Yunho sambil menatapnya lembut. Yunho balas tersenyum lirih sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong beralih pada dasi milik Yunho yang sudah dipasangnya dengan benar, sekali lagi dia merapikannya, memastikan pakaian Yunho benar-benar rapi.

_"Gomawo,"_ ucap Yunho sambil mengusap helaian poni Jaejoong.

**Brukk!**

Terdengar seperti benda jatuh dari ruang tamu, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan bingung lalu segera menuju ketempat kejadian.

_"Appo…"_ ringis Changmin yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga, beruntung hanya terjatuh dari pijakan tangga terakhir, namun tetap saja, dahi mulusnya harus menghantam lantai dengan keras. Benjol kayaknya. Changmin mengelus-elus kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit sambil merutuk pelan. salah siapa coba menuruni tangga sambil merem?

_"Aigoo…_ Changmin…" ucap Yunho speechless melihat Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus dahinya.

Cowok sebaiknya gak boleh terlihat lemah dan nangis, terutama seme. #lho?

_"Omo!_ Changminnie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana yang sakit?" pekik Jaejoong segera menghampiri Changmin yang sudah duduk dilantai. Tangannya memegang bahu _namja food monster_ itu sambil meneliti keadaan Changmin yang masih memakai piyama bermotif jerapah.

Changmin hanya mengelus dahinya yang masih terasa berdenyut dan sakit. Sakit banget tuh kayaknya. Melihat hal itu, Jaejoong menyibak poni Changmin sambil mengelus dahi anaknya tu dengan pelan. Perlahan jaejoong mendekat dan mencium kening Changmin yang tampak memerah dengan lembut.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

**Cup!**

Sekali lagi _yeoja_ cantik itu mencium kening anaknya lebih lama, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang sedikit.

Changmin menatap _umma_-nya dengan mata bulatnya yang polos dan masih berkaca-kaca itu. 'Apa aku pingsan setelah jatuh dari tangga dan bermimpi _umma_ ada di rumah?' pikirnya.

Melihat Changmin yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam, Jaejoong jadi semakin khawatir, "Apa kau terluka ditempat lain? Kaki atau tanganmu terkilir atau patah? Atau jangan-jangan gegar otak atau amnesia? _Andwae!"_ pekik Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan dan kepala Changmin. "Bagaimana ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata _doe_-nya yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Kau terlalu berlebihan Jongie!" seru Yunho sambil menghela napas. Bukannya tidak cemas, hanya saja Changmin memang sudah beberapa kali jatuh dari tangga dan biasanya tidak apa-apa. Yeah, biasanya.

Padahal waktu pertama kali Changmin jatuh dari tangga dulu (sekitar dua tahun lalu), dia juga panik sambil menggendong Changmin untuk dibawa kerumah sakit dan meminta dokter untuk melakukan rontgen, walaupun Changmin sudah bilang dia tidak kenapa-napa.

"Kenapa _umma_ ada disini?" Tanya Changmin yang sudah menyadari kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit di dahinya benar-benar berasa soalnya. Kalau mimpi atau pingsan lalu bermimpi tidak mungkin merasakan sakit, hanya kenyataan yang rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

"Oh, itu…" Jaejoong melirik Yunho seakan meminta dia –Yunho saja yang menjawab.

Mengerti akan maksud Jaejoong, Yunho berjongkok sambil mengelus rambut Changmin, _"Appa_ harus ke China selama empat hari. Jadi selama empat hari ini, Changmin tinggal bersama umma dulu, _arra?"_

Sedikit kecewa di hati Changmin, terlalu muluk untuk bisa berharap setiap hari bisa bersama _umma_ dan _appa_-nya seperti ini. Mungkin terlalu serakah untuk menginginkan mereka bisa bersama di rumah ini lagi?

Changmin menggigit bibirnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum kearah appanya, _"Nde._ Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!"

_Namja_ bermata setajam musang itu mengacak-acak rambut Changmin, _"Arraseo!_ Sekarang cepat mandi, sebentar lagi _appa_ harus berangkat!" ujarnya sambil melihat kearah arlojinya.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk dan segera bangun.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Minnie?" Tanya jaejoong sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ne, Cuma dahiku saja yang membentur lantai, _umma_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menangis, karena aku adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan keren!" ujar Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Setidaknya dengan mendengar perkataan Changmin itu, Jaejoong bisa menghela napas lega.

"Aku akan mandi dengan cepat! Kita harus makan bersama!" seru Changmin sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

_"Ya!_ Mandilah dengan bersih dan benar!" teriak yeoja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Biar kita menunggunya, kurasa kita masih punya cukup waktu," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir semerah cherry itu sekilas lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan.

_"Ya!_ Jung Yunho!"

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu di piring terdengar dengan jelas diruang makan itu. Ada tiga orang yang berada disana, Changmin, appa dan umma. 'Seandainya saja ada Junsu-_hyung_ dan Yoochun-_hyung_, pasti tidak akan sesepi ini,' batin Changmin sambil menyuap omelet jatahnya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah _appa_ dan _umma_-nya.

_"Umma_ tidak makan?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong hanya menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanannya di meja, menatap kearahnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sedang diet," ucap Jaejoong seadanya.

_"Geure? Umma_ itu sudah cantik, seksi, dan memilik dada yag bagus, untuk apa diet?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sontak ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho tersedak, _namja_ bermata musang itu segera menegak minumannya.

"Oh, hanya ingin menyesuaikan bentuk ideal dan untuk pembuatan mv baru _umma,"_ sahut Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho tajam, seakan bertanya, _'Dari mana Changmin belajar kata-kata seperti itu?'_

Yunho menggeleng cepat. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengajari Changmin cara untuk merayu seseorang. Bahkan dia sendiri kaget mendengar ucapan itu dari anaknya yang maniak makan itu.

Sepertinya ini adalah perbuatan Yoochun atau Eunhyuk(?) yang telah meracuni pikiran anaknya.

**[Departures-Before you go]**

_"Appa_ berangkat sekarang," ucap Yunho yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah sambil menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian.

_"Nde_, hati-hati _appa,"_ sahut Changmin, "Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!"

_"Ne, appa_ akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh," ucap Yunho sambil mencium dahi Changmin.

"Apa semua barang sudah kau bawa? Ingat-ingatlah dulu, mungkin ada benda yang tertinggal," Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Yunho memasang pose mengingat, _"Aigoo…_ passportku tertinggal dimeja ruang tamu!"

_"Ya!_ Jung Yunho, bagaimana barang sepenting itu bisa tertinggal?! Ceroboh sekali!" omel Jaejoong berniat mengambilkannya.

"Changmin, tolong ambilkan!" seru Yunho terlebih dahulu.

_"Nde!"_ Changmin segera berlari menuju meja ruang tamu untuk mengambil benda itu.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup dahi dan bibir cherry itu sekilas. Membuat Jaejoong terperangah.

"Kau sengaja…" ucap Jaejoong, menyadari kalau Yunho sengaja meninggalkan passportnya di meja.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Ini passportmu _appa!"_ Changmin menyerahkan benda itu kepada _appa_-nya. Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Changmin sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil taksi yang baru saja tiba didepan rumahnya. Mobil itu akhirnya berlalu, meninggalkan Changmin dengan Jaejoong berdua.

"Minnie, bersiap-siaplah, umma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini," ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Ok!" _namja_ kecil itu lagi-lagi berlari untuk segera menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan tas ranselnya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah yang pernah dia tinggali itu tidak banyak yang berubah memang, sepertinya dia masih mengingat letak semua benda yang ada di rumah itu. Mata _doe_-nya itu kemudian menjelajah kepekarangan rumah yang minim tanaman itu, hanya ada beberapa tanaman hias (kaktus) di pot, dan dua batang pohon yang berdaun lebat dan rindang. Jaejoong menghampiri salah satu pohon yang di salah satu dahannya terpasang ayunan kayu. Dia meraba ayunan yang dibuat oleh Yunho ketika Changmin masih berumur tiga tahun, ayunan itu terlihat masih tampak kuat. Tangannya beralih pada pohon lainnya, yang berada tidak jauh dari pohon dengan ayunan itu. Sebuah pohon yang ditanam oleh mereka berlima, saat Changmin masih berumur enam tahun, pohon yang mereka beri nama Cassieopeia, inspirasi setelah mereka berkemah bersama. Karena mereka berlima yang menanamnya bersama-sama. Dan meskipun sekarang hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin ditempat ini, sepertinya mereka merawatnya dengan baik, dapat terlihat dari betapa tinggi, lebat dan rindangnya daun hijau dari pohon itu. Bahkan semakin kuat dan kokoh.

"Aku dan appa rajin menyiramnya lho, _umma_," ucap Changmin, memecah lamunan Jaejoong tentang masa lalu. "Makanya pohon ini tumbuh tinggi sekaaaaali!" sambung Changmin dengan gaya khas anak-anak. "Terus daunnya banyak dan lebat!"

"Ne, kalian menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, dia teringat dulu dimana Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin saling berebut untuk menyirami pohon itu, namun setelah beberapa minggu kemudian mereka malah saling menyuruh untuk menyiramnya, dan setelah beberapa bulan Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan mereka untuk menyiram pohon itu setiap hari. Dasar anak-anak.

"Tentu saja! Pohon kita tidak akan kalah dari pohon Elf yang ada di komplek perumahan Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin bersemangat.

"Ne, _umma_ akan mendukungmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan pose fighting. "Sekarang siap-siap. _Umma_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, nanti pulangnya akan _umma_ jemput," lanjut Jaejoong lembut.

.

Tampak Siwon sudah berada di bandara, berbincang dengan istri dan anaknya yang sepertinya mengantarkan kepergiannya ke China.

"Ah, Yunho-_hyung_, maaf karena aku duluan ke bandara," ucap Siwon dengan senyum jokernya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa."

"Ah, _annyeong,"_ ucap Kibum, istri Siwon, tampak anak mereka bersembunyi di belakang Kibum karena melihat Yunho yang asing di matanya.

"Jangan begitu Minho, ini Yunho-_ahjussi_, ayo ucapkan salam," ujar Kibum pada putra kecilnya itu.

_"Annyeong, ahjussi…"_ sapa Minho sopan sambil menggenggam tangan ummanya.

_"Annyeong,_ wah, Minho sudah besar rupanya." Sahut Yunho sambil mengacak rambut _namja_ kecil itu, "Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunduk.

Choi Minho –nama lengkap dari anak itu mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjukkan jemari tangannya yang menunjukkan angka tujuh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemberitahuan dari operator yang menyampaikan bahwa pesawat akan segera berangkat.

Siwon menunduk dan mencium dahi anaknya itu, "Jaga _umma_-mu selama _appa_ pergi, _ne?"_

Minho mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangannya di atas dahi, membentuk pose hormat.

"Hati-hati, _ne,"_ ucap Kibum sambil menatap Siwon dan merapikan jas yang dipakai _namja_ tampan itu.

_"Arraseo,"_ sahut Siwon sambil menunduk mencium kening dan bibir istrinya itu sekilas. "Jangan terlalu memporsir diri di syuting drama barumu itu," ucap Siwon mengelus helaian rambut istrinya.

"Kau juga, jangan lupa untuk makan dan jangan berpikir untuk bermain dengan _yeoja_ lain, _arraseo!"_

"Aku hanya dekat dengan Heechul-_noona_, itupun karena Hangeng-_hyung_ yang memintaku, tenang saja," Kekeh Siwon melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada istri dan putranya itu.

Yeah, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat scene 'mengantarkan kepergian yang romantis' seperti itu di bandara. Scene yang tidak terjadi pada dirinya.

.

Changmin memasuki kelasnya sambil menghela napas, lalu duduk sambil menghempaskan tasnya pelan, menumpu dagunya dan melihat kearah jendela. Dia menghela napas lagi. Persis sama dengan dua orang yang duduk di depan dan sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah bête dan Sungmin yang memasang wajah murung.

"Kenapa kalian?"

_"Ani."_ Sahut Kyuhyun cuek sambil mulai memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, _namja_ kelinci itu hanya tersenyum.

_"Gwenchanaeyo,"_ ucap Sungmin.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya, jelas-jelas itu bohong. Mereka berdua sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

**Brak!**

"Ceritakan padaku!' seru Changmin dengan suara khasnya yang melengking sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan PSP miliknya dan Sungmin hampir terjengkal dari kursinya. Beberapa murid lainpun ikut terkaget-kaget dan memandang Changmin dengan wajah heran.

"Changmin-_ah_, tolong jangan berteriak di kelas," tegur Suho, sang ketua kelas.

_"Mian,"_ ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Sementara itu maniak _game_ dan pencinta warna itu hanya bungkam. Namun terlihat beberapa kali Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak cuek bebek dengan wajah murung. Ya, mereka pasti sedang bertengkar, dan Kyuhyun pasti ngambek, pikir Changmin.

"Eh, bukannya kemarin Heechul-_ahjumma_ bilang ada kejutan untuk Sungmin-_hyung_, jadi apa kejutannya _hyung?"_ Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Oh, itu…" Sungmin menunduk dan diam.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli.

_"Wae—"_ ucapan Changmin terputus ketika Yuri-_seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Tampak sepertinya bel telah berbunyi dan tidak disadari oleh Changmin. "Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku, jam istirahat nanti." desis Changmin segera duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

**[Before You Go]**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya Changmin harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginterogasi dua sahabatnya itu, pasalnya…

"Ne, Changmin-_ah_, kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita di perpustakaan sekarang!" seru Taeyeon sambil berkacak pinggang, tidak lupa ada Sunny, Gongchan dan Suho –teman satu kelompoknya yang sudah bersiap untuk ke perpustakaan.

Changmin menghela napas, _"Arasseo!"_ sahutnya sambil melirik Sungmin yang sepertinya juga akan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya yang dipimpin oleh Kris, Baekhyun, Amber dan Suzy. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dengan kelompoknya yang diketuai oleh GD, Sandeul, Baro dan Tao.

Jam istirahat kedua, di kantin. Tampak Changmin sedang sedang menikmati ramyun pesanannya, sedang Sungmin hanya memakannya dengan sangat pelan dan Kyuhyun hanya memain-mainkan ramyun-nya.

"Ya! Kalian ini, ini benar-benar situasi yang tidak menyenangkan!" ucap Changmin sambil menahan dirinya untuk merebut makanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya dimainkan begitu saja. "_Hyung_, katakan apa yang terjadi! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejutan yang dikatakan Heechul-_ahjumma?"_

Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Kemarin _umma_ dan _appa_-ku sudah kembali dari dinas di luar negeri."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya itu berarti bagus?

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Kami pulang!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat._

_Heechul membuka pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling diam dan berpandangan. Tiba-tiba…_

"_Sungmin-ie! Bogoshippo!" seru Leetuk, umma dari namja kelinci itu memeluknya erat._

"_U—umma? Appa?" ucap namja pencinta pink itu sambil melihat kearah appa-nya yang berdiri tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Nah, aku menjaganya dengan baik 'kan Kangin-ah, lihat betapa manisnya anakmu ini," ucap Heechul setengah bercanda._

"_Nde, kamsha hamnida sudah menjaga Sungmin dengan baik Chullie," ucap Leetuk masih memeluk Sungmin, hampir satu tahun lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan anaknya itu dikarenakan pekerjaan mereka yang sangat membuat sibuk diluar negeri._

"_Ah, tidak perlu sungkan!" ujar Heechul._

"_Ah, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian," seru Kangin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi PSP model terbaru. "untuk Kyuhyun," ucap Kangin._

"_Wow! Keren! Gomawo ahjusshi!" decak Kyuhyun kagum. Gila, ini kan PSP model terbaru. Umma-nya sih gak bakal mau membelikan dia benda itu._

_Sedangkan untuk Sungmin, sebuah boneka kelinci raksasa berwarna soft pink. Boneka besar itu bahkan hampir sama tingginya dengan Sungmin, membuatnya speechless. "Gomawo appa…" ucapnya sedikit kesulitan memegang boneka itu._

_Mereka saling melepas rindu dan mengobrol diruang tamu itu. Sampai ketika…_

"_Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk berkemas Minnie, besok kau akan pindah dan kita akan mulai tinggal bersama lagi," ujar Leetuk senang._

_Deg!_

"_Eh?" sahut Sungmin kaget._

"_Kita bertiga tepatnya," sambung Kangin dengan senyum lebar._

_Dan hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling berpandangan._

_**[End Flashback]**_

"Aku akan pindah dari kamar Kyuhyun hari ini, ah, yang benar, aku akan pindah dari rumah Kyuhyun dan ikut _appa_ dan _umma_-ku." Sahut Sungmin.

_"Mwo?"_ Changmin memasang ekspresi kaget.

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

_Thank you for giving me happy memories  
You go on and don't remember, forget anything  
Don't look at me with worried eyes, I'm okay_

_(Before you go-TVXQ)_

:::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:**

**Playlist song: Before you go-TVXQ, Taxi- DB5K**

Udah ada yang baca Gashiyeon? Fic Yunjae yang kata Jae-umma keren itu? Daku baru baca beberapa(?) chap dan termewek-mewek gegara gak ngerti bahasa inggris. #plak

Tapi fic itu memang keren yah. Dan panjang. Banget.

Ngomong-ngomong, Yunppa dan Jaema masih(?) pacaran gak sih?

**Balasan review:**

**SimVir**: belum kepikiran sih, :) itu juga bisa. Fighting! :D gomawo.

**Nakahara Grill**: bukan kok, Yoosu itu keluarganya Jaema. :) gomawo.

**Mikihiyo**: senang bisa menyentuh hatimu(?) iya dong pastinya begitu, mereka kan keluarga ya. Daku juga merindukan mereka :') iya nih, WB, semua fic jadi terbengkalai. Sibuk juga sih, libur kan Cuma hari minggu, QwQ. Kepikiran juga sih pengen jadiin mereka anak YJ, tapi ntar Yoosu gak bisa ngapa2in dong? #maksud? Gomawo :)

**Paprikapumpkin**: iya ya :p daku juga berharap mereka bersatu lagi. Nanti kyumin ketahuan apa hubungannya kok. Daku KMS sih, tapi kayaknya daku belum berani yang macem2(?)tapi Minmin(?) sepertinya menarik juga. Dua2nya biasku sih. #ditimpuk kyuhyun

Orang ketiga dan keempat datang dan pergi kan logis, yang penting dihati appa dan umma gak ada yang lain :) Oke, sip. Boleh :D #plak

Gomawo, chingu.

**Himawari Ezuki**: Hai juga :) appa ke China karena tugas. Masa yang ngejemput appa sih? Ntar jadi YunHan(?) moment. Pada tahu bakal dititipin ke umma yah. #yaiyalah.

Summary-nya sudah daku ganti tiap chapter kok. Tapi iya sih, daku gak pandai promosi. Gomawo udah dibilang bagus :') #terharu. Padahal daku mulai berpikir kalau daku bikin fic yang gaje. :')

**Kim Selena**: maaf lama, ._. jj ama yun masih saling mencintai tentu saja XD

Alasan mereka pisah akan terungkap nanti :) Gomawo, chingu. :)

**Surya scs**: jawabannya tentu saja sudah jelas :D iya, semoga bisa :') gomawo.

**MrsPark6002**: nanti dijelasin kok :) hubungan mereka tentu saja **mantan suami-istri(?) yang masih saling mencintai tapi masih belum bisa kembali bersatu(?)** X'D /bugh. Ada kisseu soalnya temen daku yang request adegan itu ._. dan karena ekspresi cinta mereka karena sudah lama tidak bertemu(?). kok tahu kalo itu jj? #yaiyalah. Gomawo :)

**J-Twice**: gomawo, ini daku lanjutkan :)

Makasih juga buat yg udah baca.

Itung-itung kasih semangat dan pendapat, mind to review? :)


	5. Chapter 5 Break Out

**Author**** : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle**** : Departures**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast**** : Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate**** : T**

**Pairing**** : Yunjae, Hanchul, and the other, official pair and crack pair**

**Warning**** : AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** : **Yunjaemin Family, Kyumin, GS, Sho-ai./Jangan-jangan karena itu appa pergi meninggalkan ki—/Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit, karena tahu betul kau tidak memikirkanku, bahkan disaat aku berada disampingmu. Terlebih lagi aku mengetahui siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang/ Apa kau disana juga merasa rindu?/Kalau appa cemburu, saat pulang nanti tidur saja sama umma/Jaljjayo…/ mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I keep praying. Don't forget it. Baby, we keep the faith eternally_

_In order for these to come true_

_I continue to pray each day, as long as I must_

_(Tohoshinki-Break Out)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures © Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 5 – Break Out**

Saat ini Changmin sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun bersama dengan sang pemilik kamar dan Sungmin. Tampak Kyuhyun hanya duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan hanya melihat Sungmin berkemas, dibantu oleh Changmin.

"Istirahat dulu _hyung_, capek nih," ujar Changmin sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

_"Ne,"_ sahut Sungmin menghela napas sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Hei Kyu, ambilin minuman dingin atau makanan gitu, capek nih, kamu gak bantu sama sekali lagi!" gerutu Changmin sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mendengus pelan.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil," ucap Sungmin berniat beranjak keluar dari kamar, tapi Changmin menahan tangan Sungmin. "Biar Kyu saja, dia kan tidak melakukan apapun," seru Changmin. Mau tak mau _namja_ pencinta pink itu kembali duduk sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling diam hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

_"Arraseo!"_ seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

**Brak!**

Pintu itu ditutup dengan cukup keras oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat dua Min itu menghela napas.

"Kyuhyun berlebihan," ucap Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Begitulah, nanti dia juga mengerti." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tampak benar-benar penyabar.

"Tapi ucapan _hyung_ sendiri juga membuatku kaget! Kukira kau akan ikut pindah keluar negeri bersama Kangin-_ahjusshi_ dan Leetuk-_ahjumma_. Tahunya… pindah ke rumah sebelah. Deket banget itu! Kenapa Kyuhyun mesti ngambek coba!" protes Changmin.

Benar, mulai hari ini Sungmin akan kembali tinggal bersama _umma_ dan _appa_-nya, tepat di sebelah rumah Kyuhyun. Tidak jauh sebenarnya, bahkan itu benar-benar dekat! Satu tahun lebih orang tua Sungmin sibuk bekerja di luar negeri dan menitipkan Sungmin pada Heechul, dan tinggal sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya, Kyuhyun terlalu egois tentang kepindahan Sungmin?

.

**[Break Out]**

.

Tampak Heechul sedang sibuk di dapur, memilah buah-buahan yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Kyuhyun hanya melewati umma-nya itu dengan tidak begitu peduli. Kyuhyun membuka lemari es dan mengambil beberapa minuman dingin dan makanan kecil. Dia merasa agak bersalah karena telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, yeah! Dia masih anak-anak. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit egois.

"Kyu, bisa kau bantu _umma_ memasukkan buahan ini ke lemari es?" pinta Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik _umma_-nya itu, tanpa sepatah kata apapun dia membantu _umma_-nya.

_"Waeyo?"_ Tanya Heechul sedikit jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

_"Aniyo!"_ sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menghela napas, "Kau kesal karena Sungmin akan pindah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masih meletakkan buahan itu dalam diam.

"Jangan bersikap begini Kyu…"

"Kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ gak tetap tinggal disini aja? Kenapa aku gak boleh mempertahankan Sungmin-_hyung_ agar tetap tinggal disini?! Kenapa umma santai saja menanggapinya?! Jangan-jangan karena itu _appa_ pergi meninggalkan ki—" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dia tersadar akan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya dengan begitu lancarnya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal ini! Aish, _jinjja!_

Buah apel dan jeruk yang ada digenggaman _yeoja_ cantik itu jatuh menggelinding begitu saja dari tangannya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk _umma_-nya yang terdiam karena ucapannya, _"Mianhae umma…"_ ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud…" sesalnya.

Heechul tersenyum lirih, _"Gwenchana,"_ sahutnya pelan sambil balas memeluk _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Heechul perlahan melepas pelukannya dan memungut buah yang tadi dijatuhkan olehnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamar, Changmin dan Sungmin pasti sudah menunggumu," ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Kyuhyun menatap _umma_-nya, _"Ne, mianhae…"_ ucapnya sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun dalam langkahnya dia masih menoleh kearah _umma_-nya yang membelakanginya.

.

Heechul menghela napasnya perlahan dan duduk dikursi ruang makan, tangannya menggenggam sebuah apel merah yang dibelinya tadi, sedikit meremasnya, hingga menyebabkan bunyi 'kress' pada apel itu,membuat apel merah yang tadinya bagus dan menggoda itu menjadi sedikit rusak. Menatap apel itu dengan remeh lalu menggigitnya, "Walaupun rusak, rasamu tetap sama. Manis…"

Perlahan dia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja makan, ditekannya tombol ponselnya hingga menampilkan wallpaper gambar Kyuhyun yang memeluk Heebum, foto yang dia ambil saat Kyuhyun masih enam tahun. Dia membuka list kontaknya, menatap sebuah nama kontak itu lama dalam diam.

_Klik!_

"Hallo?" terdengar sahutan dari seseorang setelah beberapa saat Heechul menekan tombol calling.

Heechul meletakkan ponsel lipatnya dengan posisi L, hingga dia bisa melihat orang diseberang telpon dengan jaringan 3G yang dipakainya, "Hannie…"

_"Heenim, waeyo?"_ Terlihat dari layar, lelaki berwajah chinesse itu tersenyum, tampak lelaki itu sedang berada di dapur, dapat dilihat dari latar belakang tempat yang terdapat lemari, kulkas dan spatula yang dia pegang, serta apron putih yang dipakainya.

Heechul merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya itu, _"Bogoshippo…"_

"Nado bogoshippo, Chullie-ya… apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" sahut Hangeng sambil mematikan api dari kompor gas yang baru saja selesai dipakainya.

_"Ne_, banyak sekali…" lirih Heechul.

_"Gwenchana?"_ Tanya Hangeng cemas, dapat didengar dari suaranya dan raut wajah namja China itu.

_"Molla,"_ Sahut Heechul, "Tapi aku ingin melihat wajah tampanmu dan mendengar suaramu sekarang."

_"Sekarang kau sudah melihatku dan mendengar suaraku, apa kau puas?"_

Heechul menggeleng. "Apa aku sedang mengganggumu, Hannie?"

_"Kau tidak pernah menggangguku, Chullie, walaupun seandainya kau menggangguku, aku menyukainya."_ Jawab Hangeng.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

_"Oh, aku baru saja selesai membuat nasi goreng Beijing, mau mencobanya?"_ tawar _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku merindukan masakan buatanmu itu, Kyuhyun juga pasti merindukannya, bagaimana China sekarang? Cerah atau mendung? Seoul sedang mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun…"

_"China juga sedang mendung sekarang. Ah, aku juga merindukannya, bagaimana kabar putra kecilku itu?"_

"Kyunnie baik-baik saja, masih setia dengan game-game miliknya, masih _evil_, egois dan labil." Sahut Heechul.

_"Bagaimana bisa kau mendefenisikan anak kita seperti itu Chullie?"_ Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie bilang kau meninggalkan kami karena kesalahanku," adu Heechul dengan wajah sedih.

_"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, dan juga kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan menyayangi kalian berdua."_

"Akupun juga begitu..." sahut Heechul.

_"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di SMent, apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik sepeninggal diriku?"_

"_Ne_, semua baik-baik, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana diriku kan?"

_"Karena mengenal dirimulah, aku jadi cemas padamu, Chullie."_

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa setelah bicara denganmu. Menurutmu mana yang lebih rumit, kisah kita atau kisah Yunho dan Jaejoong?"

Hangeng terdiam, _"Meskipun memiliki masalah pada tempat yang sama, mana bisa aku membandingkannya?"_

Heechul tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, tidak usah dipikirkan! Aku masih percaya suatu saat nanti kita bisa kembali bersama lagi…"

_"Ne, tidak peduli berapa lamapun, karena kita pasti bisa kembali bersama lagi. Tetaplah percaya akan hal itu."_

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah suram dan meletakkan beberapa botol minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan di meja nakas itu. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun itu jelas saja membuat Changmin dan Sungmin bertatapan bingung.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, _"Waeyo_ Kyu? Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di leher _hyung_-nya itu. Sementara Changmin hanya duduk diam di ranjang itu sambil memakan kacang Sukro (?) yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Tadi aku mengatakan hal yang sudah membuat _umma_ sedih," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Hati Changmin mencelos, yaah, beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat _umma_-nya sedih, jadi paling tidak, sedikit banyaknya dia mengerti perasaan bersalah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin yang tadi hanya diam saja dipeluk mulai menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah, kami berdua juga juga akan membantumu," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap kearah Changmin.

"Ne, tentu saja, karena kita adalah teman baik," ucap Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah," ujar Kyuhyun sedih. :(

"_Umma_-mu pasti memaafkanmu, Heechul-_ahjumma_ sangat menyayangimu," ucap Sungmin sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum miring, _'Aku juga masih merasa bersalah pada umma…' :/_

"Kemarilah Changmin-_ah_," ujar Sungmin. Membuat _namja food monster_ yang tadinya melamun itu mendekat.

**Grep!**

Sungmin memeluk kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri, "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, jadi jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti ini ya?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

_"Mian_ karena sudah ngambek padamu, _hyung…"_

_"Ne…"_ bibir shape M milik Sungmin Nampak tersenyum manis.

_"Ne, hyung…"_ ucap Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian diantara acara pelukan ala teletubies mereka.

_"Hm, waeyo?"_

"Kau tentu lebih menyayangiku 'kan, Ming? Bagaimana kalau tetap tinggal disini saja?"

"Jangan mulai lagi!" seru Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan kembali dengan kesibukannya berkemas.

.

**[Departures]**

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kantor agensinya sambil menghela napas lega, baru saja dia selesai membahas tentang konsep mv nya yang baru, cukup melelahkan juga. Ia melirik arlojinya, sekarang sudah jam makan siang, Changmin pasti sedang berada di rumah Heechul sekarang. Sore nanti dia harus menjemput anaknya itu. Merasa masih memiliki banyak waktu, _yeoja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari kantor agensinya untuk sekedar membuat rileks pikirannya. Dia menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar di kursi taman yang dilindungi oleh pohon besar, sehingga terhindar dari sinar matahari yang cerah dihari itu.

Tampak ditaman itu terlihat beberapa pemuda-pemudi yang bersama dan beberapa keluarga yang berkumpul, tampak pula terlihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian dengan ceria. Mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang banyak hal.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Kue tart rasa coklat itu dihiasi dengan krim manis berwarna merah muda dan putih, diatasnya diletakkan beberapa buah cherry merah kecil. Disetiap sisinya tampak taburan ceres berwarna cokelat dan krim putih. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkesima dan nafsu(?)_

_Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Changmin menusuk sedikit ujung kue tart itu dengan garpu dan memasukkannya kemulutnya. "Enak."_

"_Ya! Kenapa kau memakan kue tart ku, Min!" tunjuk Junsu berkaca-kaca saat melihat ujung kue tart itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Hilang sudah kue tart yang cantik tadi dan sudah menjadi kenangan (?) Sementara yang memakan hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan garpu yang masih bertengger dimulutnya._

"_Hei, aku yang ulang tahun!" seru Yoochun yang tidak terima tart ultahnya diklaim Junsu._

"_Tapi yang membuat tart nya kan Jun-chan dan Jae-noona, hyung!" sahut Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Ne, Min kan juga membantu membuatnya, hyung." Changmin ikut menyahut sambil mengacungkan garpunya._

"_Kamu sih, banyak bantu makannya dibanding bantu bikin," delik namja imut itu._

"_Min itu pencicip makanan, hyung!" sahut Changmin tidak mau kalah._

_Tuk!_

_Tuk!_

_Jaejoong meyentil pelan dahi Junsu dan Changmin yang saling sibuk deathglare. "Kenapa dengan kalian?" Tanya yeoja itu heran._

"_Changmin memakan kuenya, noona!" adu Junsu. Sementara pelaku hanya mengedipkan matanya polos seakan-akan tidak bersalah. Membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak tega memarahinya._

"_Ada apa, Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja datang mengambil keranjang bekal mereka dari mobil._

_Jaejoong menghela napas, "Changmin memakan kue ulang tahun Yoochun, padahal lilinnya belum dinyalakan."_

"_Changmin, lain kali biarkan lilinnya ditiup dulu baru kuenya bisa dipotong dan dimakan," ucap sang Appa sambil mengelus rambut lurus namja kecil itu._

"_Ne, mian," ucap Changmin polos sambil mengangguk-angguk._

"_Sudahlah, lagipula hanya sedikit saja, sekarang sebaiknya lilinnya kita nyalakan," ujar Jaejoong sambil menyalakan satu persatu lilin itu dengan pemantik._

"_Saengil Chukkae hamnida!" Yunho meletupkan confetti._

"_Ayo make a wish dulu!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat._

"_Tiup lilinnya, Yoochun-hyung!" sambung Junsu tidak kalah bersemangat._

"_Ayo potong kuenya dulu!" seru Changmin sambil mengacungkan garpu._

_Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah polos Changmin._

_._

_Taman itu terlihat cukup ramai, meskipun sekarang sudah musim panas, beberapa keluarga terlihat bersantai dibawah pepohonan besar yang rindang di taman itu._

"_Karena Chunnie-hyung sedang ultah hari ini, silakan hyung duduk duluan di ayunan ini, biar Jun-chan dan Minnie yang mendorongnya," seru Junsu bersemangat sambil menyapu ayunan itu dengan tangannya._

"_Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, lakukan dengan baik," sahut Yoochun sambil duduk diayunan itu._

"_Hana, dul, set!" Junsu dan Changmin sambil mendorong ayunan itu dengan bersemangat._

"_Ya! Ya! Jangan terlalu kencang!" seru Yoochun sebelum akhirnya ayunan itu kembali tanpa Yoochun diatasnya._

"_Lho?"_

"_Waaa, hyung kau tidak apa?!" seru Junsu yang melihat Yoochun jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit._

_Sementara Changmin terkikik pelan sambil ikut menghampiri hyungnya itu, "Mian hyung!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum polos._

_Yoochun duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Ya! Kalian ini berniat menyenangkanku atau tidak sih?"_

"_Ne! Jangan marah dong, hyungie…" seru Junsu dan Changmin berbarengan sambil memeluk Yoochun hingga mereka bertiga jatuh terguling dirumput sambil saling menggelitik satu sama lain._

_**[End Flashback]**_

.

**Tuk!**

Seseorang menyentuhkan satu cup es krim yang masih terbungkus rapi dan dingin ke pipi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena rasa dingin yang menjalar secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyun Joong-_ah?!"_

"Haha, mengagetkanmu ya? _Mian ne,"_ ucap Hyun Joong sambil menyerahkan es krim itu.

_"Ya!_ Kau pikir aku anak kecil hingga kau berikan es krim seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap kearah Hyun Joong.

"Terima saja, aku juga membeli untuk diriku sendiri," sahutnya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan sebuah es krim stik dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih mengarahkan benda manis itu kepada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya pelan, _"Arraseo,"_ kemudian dia menerima satu cup es krim rasa vanilla itu.

Tanpa diminta, _namja_ tampan yang telah lama mengenal Jaejoong itu ikut duduk di kursi taman tempat _yeoja_ itu duduk. _Namja_ itu membuka es krimnya dan memakannya pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, memandang _yeoja_ cantik itu. Tampak Jaejoong masih memegang benda dingin itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dengan wajah manis yang begitu serius?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil memandang _yeoja_ itu. Tampaknya memandang subjek di sampingnya lebih menarik dibandingkan objek yang ada di depan mereka.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Sahut Jaejoong balas menatap Hyun Joong, sejurus kemudian dia membuka cup es krim yang dia dapatkan tadi, menikmatinya sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

"Beruntung sekali sesuatu yang kau pikirkan itu," ucap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ye? Kau pikir begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah Hyun Joong.

"Ya, karena kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku sudah berada di sampingmu selama lima menit lebih."

_"Mian," _sahut Jaejoong kembali menerawang, tidak menyadari senyum lirih dari _namja_ bernama Kim Hyun Joong itu.

Hening sesaat.

"…Apa kau menyukai konsep mv ku yang baru?"

_"Ye?"_ Hyun Joong menatap Jaeoong.

"Nah, sekarang kau yang melamun." Ujar Jaejoong berpura-pura kesal.

"Ah, _mian._ Tentu aku menyukainya, makanya aku merasa sangat tersanjung jadi model mv barumu," Hyun Joong tersenyum senang. "Walaupun baru teaser, kurasa akan ada banyak fans yang suka couple HyunJae(?)" sambungnya.

Jaejoong ikut tertawa pelan sambil menyikut lengan Hyun Joong, "Kau bisa saja."

Sesaat tatapan Hyun Joong terlihat serius, _'Aku serius…'_ batinnya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kembali menikmati ice creamnya sambil menatap kedepan. Tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

_Namja_ tampan itu memandang Jaejoong dalam diam. Lagi. Es cream stik di tangan _namja_ itu meleleh sambil meneteskan rasa vanilla ke tanah tanpa dia pedulikan.

'Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit, karena tahu betul kau tidak memikirkanku, bahkan disaat aku berada disampingmu. Terlebih lagi aku mengetahui siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Kau masih mencintainya bahkan sampai sekarang?'

**[Break Out]**

"Wuah…" kedua tangan _namja_ imut itu menempel di kaca sambil berdecak kagum. Sementara sang _umma_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya itu sambil membuat hot chocolate.

_"Waeyo?"_

"Tempat ini keren dan luas!" seru Changmin. _"Umma_ memilih lokasi yang strategis!" sambung _namja_ kecil itu mengomentari café yang nantinya akan didirikan Jaejoong.

_"Ne, umma_ memang hebat," kekeh Jaejoong sambil meletakkan segelas hot chocolate yang dia buatkan untuk putranya itu sambil mengusap pelan poni pendek Changmin.

"Jalanan ini ramai sekali ya, pasti nanti caffe umma juga ramai. Oh! Aku bisa melihat kantor tempat _appa_ bekerja dari sini." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Changmin menghela napas sambil menumpu dagunya di meja sambil menatap mug hot chocolate yang belum dia sentuh sama sekali. "Bisakah nantinya aku menunggu _appa_ menjemputku dari sini?"

Jaejoong ikut menghela napas sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Changmin dengan dagunya menumpu diatas kepala Changmin. Mencium helaian rambut putranya itu, _"Ne… umma_ harap bisa."

_"Wae?"_

"Yaah… kau tahu, nantinya café ini ramai kan, pasti sulit nantinya, kau kan tahu kalau _umma_ punya banyak fans." Jaejoong beralasan.

"Bahkan aku dan _appa_ pun tidak bisa datang kesini kapanpun kami ingin?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Bukan begitu maksud _umma…_ mengertilah, _ne?_ Minnie tentu boleh datang kapan saja Minnie inginkan."

_"Geure?"_

_"Ne,_ Minnie boleh memesan sepuasnya, tapi jangan sering-sering ya, nanti café _umma_ cepat bangkrut," canda Jaejoong sambil mencolek hidung mancung Changmin.

_"Ya, umma!"_

Bercandaan _umma_ dan anak itu terus berlanjut di café yang masih belum resmi dibuka Jaejoong. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam tempat itu sambil menatap keluar dimana ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan. Manik mata Changmin menatap kearah luar jendela, tampak orang-orang yang pulang bekerja, sekumpulan anak-anak sekolahan, sepasang kekasih, sebuah keluarga kecil dengan sang anak menggandeng kedua tangan orangtuanya.

Sungguh dalam hati Changmin berharap seandainya saja _appa_-nya bisa berada disini tertawa bersama seperti ini, persis seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang melewati café itu.

Dalam tawanya, Jaejoong berharap, seandainya keluarga masih bersama, tentu akan menyenangkan berkumpul bersama di café yang sudah lama dia cita-citakan ini. Café yang dia cita-citakan bahkan semenjak saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Yunho. Café yang sebenarnya harus jadi milik mereka berdua.

.

Dua jam lagi ada rapat. Itulah yang ada di agenda Yunho hari ini, di China. _Namja_ tampan itu menyalakan televisi yang ada di kamar hotel yang telah dipesankan untuk mereka. Tampak dia menekan-nekan remote tv untuk mencari tayangan yang bisa untuk melepas kebosanannya walau Cuma sebentar. Sampai ketika dia melihat tayangan saluran kabel tv korea. Tampak berita infotainment menayangkan berita tentang Jaejoong yang mendirikan sebuah café baru di daerah CheongDam-Dong, sebuah lokasi yang berada di kawasan Gangnam. Lokasi yang tidak begitu jauh dari kantor tempat Yunho bekerja.

"Cukup mengejutkan," gumam Namja itu sambil menghela napas pelan. "Mengingatkanku akan masa lalu. Ah, aku merindukan masa lalu. Apa kau disana juga merasa rindu?"

.

Belum lama, tapi rasanya dia sudah merindukan keisengan anaknya itu. Ah, pasti saat ini Changmin sedang bersenang-senang dengan _umma_-nya. Seandainya saja saat pulang nanti yang pertama menunggunya pulang kembali dengan senang adalah istri dan putranya, pasti dia tidak akan sabar lagi untuk pulang. Yaah, seandainya saja mereka masih bersama. Tidak mungkin ya? Namanya juga berharap, kenapa tidak?

**TBC**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I keep praying. Don't forget it._

_Baby, we keep the faith eternally_

_Even when the passing days seem to fill the sky overhead_

_When I remember your smile, time will always return_

_Like the waxing of a cresent moon, people meet_

_Our hearts shining together brighter as one_

_(Break Out- Tohoshinki)_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**[Omake]**

"Haaah, akhirnya bisa santai juga!" seru Sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya terlentang di kasur barunya dengan piyama pink yang baru dipakainya lengkap dengan handuk pink yang bertengger di kepalanya. Baru saja dia selesai mandi setelah merapikan kamar yang mulai sekarang akan ditinggalinya. Tentu saja, serba pink. Cukup melelahkan juga sih, tapi kok rasanya sulit untuk menutup mata dan segera tidur? Sungmin kemudian bangun lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya.

Hening.

'Haah… biasanya terdengar suara Kyuhyun main starcraftnya jam segini, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur,' batin Sungmin.

**Tuk!**

.

**Tuk! Tuk!**

.

**Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

"Arrrrgh, bunyi apa sih!" gerutu Sungmin sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

**Jduak!**

Sebuah pulpen menghantam dahi Sungmin.

_"Appo…"_ rintih Sungmin pelan.

"Ah! _Mian_ Ming!" seru seseorang dari balkon lantai dua rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Kyu!" seru Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Habisnya kau tidak menyahut-nyahut dari tadi, padahal aku sudah melempar berbagai benda." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tampak berbagai benda mulai dari pulpen, buku, kelereng dan lainnya berserakan di semak-semak, membuat Sungmin _sweatdrop._

"Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, ngapain kau memanggilku jam segini?" ujar Sungmin heran.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" sahut Kyuhyun pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin karena jarak balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu jauh dengan jendela milik _namja_ kelinci itu.

Sungmin menghela napas, "Biasanya juga kau sibuk dengan game milikmu lalu ketiduran di meja belajar."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ming. Rasanya sedikit aneh kau tidak ada lagi di kamar."

"Kau berlebihan Kyu," sahut Sungmin, walau sesungguhnya dia juga merasa begitu.

"Hei, coba minggir sebentar, Ming!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hah? _Wae?"_ Tanya Sungmin sambil beralih ke samping jendela sambil melongokkan kepala.

Tampak Kyuhyun mengangkat sesuatu dari balkonnya. Sebuah tangga yang dia letakkan menyambung dari balkon kamarnya ke jendela Sungmin.

"Woi! Ngapain kau Kyu! Gila ya! Kalau jatuh gimana?! Ini lantai dua, _pabbo!"_ seru Sungmin panik sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan meniti tangga itu.

"Jangan berisik Ming, nanti aku jatuh. Yang lebih parah, aku bisa dikira pencuri." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyambut tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk melompat ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk dari pintu saja sih?" omel Sungmin.

_"Umma_ tidak akan mengizinkan keluar jam segini, lagian jam segini sudah jam tidur. Wuahh, Pink…" ucap Kyuhyun terkesima dengan warna membahana di kamar Sungmin, "Khas _hyung_ sekali." Kyuhyun mendaratkan dirinya di kasur Sungmin.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau nanti Heechul-_ahjumma_ ke kamarmu dan tidak menemukanmu? Nanti _ahjumma_ cemas. Cepat kembali dan tidur! Memangnya kamu sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Sungmin berucap sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja masih marah, gara-gara kau tidak ada di kamarku lagi, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Biasanya kau juga begadang." Omel Sungmin.

"Lalu kau membangunkanku dan menyuruhku tidur di kasur." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersila di kasur Sungmin.

"Ka—"

_Tok! Tok!_

Ucapan _namja_ pecinta pink terputus ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie, apa kau sudah tidur? Boleh umma masuk?" terdengar suara Leetuk memanggil dari luar.

"Sembunyi Kyu!" panik Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? _Waeyo?_ Seakan-akan aku adalah orangyang masuk kekamar cewek malam-malam saja." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu! _Umma_ pasti bingung kalau kau tahu-tahu ada di kamarku, apalagi kau kan datang bukan dari pintu tapi dari jendela. Cepat sembunyi!" dorong Sungmin.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. 'Entah kenapa rasanya seperti cowok yang hampir kepergok ke kamar _yeojachingu_-nya malam-malam, yaah, seperti adegan sinetron yang sering _umma_ tonton,' batin Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._

"A—ada apa _umma?"_ Tanya _namja_ berumur 12 tahun itu was-was.

Leetuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Sungmin dari balik pintu.

_"Umma?"_

"Oh,_ ne_. Tadi _umma_ mendengar suara-suara ribut dari kamarmu. _Umma_ pikir ada orang lain di kamarmu." Sahut Leetuk.

"Cuma perasaan _umma_, aku tadi sedang menghapal pelajaran untuk besok. Jadi aku yaah, hmm… sedikit berisik." Ucap Sungmin nyengir.

_"Arraseo,_ tapi sekarang malam, lebih baik kau tidur _ne?_ Jangan lupa tutup jendela kamarmu, nanti kau masuk angin!"

_"Nde._ Selamat malam _umma!"_ ucap Sungmin.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Leetuk sambil mencium dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas.

"Keluarlah Kyu, dan cepat kembali ke kamarmu." Perintah Sungmin.

_"Ne, ne."_ sahut Kyuhyun sambil mencium kelopak mata Sungmin. Kebiasaan mereka sebelum tidur.

_"Jaljayo,_ Ming!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari Jendela.

_"Ne, Jaljayo,_ Kyu." Balas Sungmin sambil memastikan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan selamat. Lalu menutup jendela.

"Kupikir aku sudah bisa tidur sekarang," gumam Sungmin sambil berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Mimpi indah.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sleep tight, dream of me, a sweet dream with only you and me [Xia Junsu-Lullaby]_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo_ _  
Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo_ _  
Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime_ _  
Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thende_

'Nomor tidak dikenal,' batin Jaejoong namun menekan tombol angkat di handphonenya, _"Yoboseyo?"_

_"Halo, Jae. Ini aku, Yunho. Hmm… apa Changmin sudah tidur?"_

"Oh, kau Yunho, hmm, belum. Dia ada di sampingku."

_"Appaaaaaa!"_ terdengar suara lengkingan nyaring dari samping Jaejoong.

**Nginggggg!**

Sejenak Yunho menjauhkan telepon dari indra pendengarannya. Telinganya berdengung.

_"Sudah jam berapa disana? Kenapa belum tidur, hm?"_

"Hmm… jam 11 _appa_. Saat ini aku sedang tiduran dan mengobrol dengan umma. Apa _Appa_ tidak cemburu, hee?" cengir Changmin.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, _"Kalau umurmu 20 tahun, appa mungkin akan cemburu,tapi tidak mungkin kau masih tidur dengan umma-mu kan sampai umurmu segitu,"_ balas Yunho sambil menghela napas.

"Wah, kau dengar itu _umma!"_ terdengar suara Changmin tertawa kecil, "Hee, walaupun umurku sudah 20, 30, atau 40, tidur dengan _umma_ bukan masalah. Kalau _appa_ cemburu, saat pulang nanti tidur saja sama _umma."_

**Jderr!**

"Mi—minnie!"

Yunho berdehem pelan, _"Ekhem, mana Yoochun dan Jun-chan?"_

"Mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang menginap di rumah Park-_ahjussi_, padahal aku ingin mengajak mereka bertanding PS!"

_"Jangan merepotkan umma-mu dan cepatlah tidur. Arraseo?!"_

_"Nde…_ selamat malam, _appa."_ Terdengar bunyi handphone yang dialih tangankan.

"Jaljjayo, Changmin, Jae…"

_"Jaljjayo, Appa_/Yun..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Baby, Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin'_

_Tonight, you will happily dream as you smile_

_You are smiling – tomorrow will be better_

_Have a good good night [DBSK-Good Night]_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: MP:: Break Out:: Tohoshinki, Lullaby::Xia Junsu, Hug:: DB5K, Good Night::DBSK.**

Balasan review:

**Himawari Ezuki**: aih, saya gimana gitu baca reviewnya tentang lagu itu. Haha. Saya paling suka lagu I know (THSK) karena nyambung gimana gitu sama Still in love (JYJ) :') Saya bingung nih, kece nih fic dari mana? ._. tapi makasih udah dibilang kece. Maaf lama yah, saya emg tipe org yg lambat ngetik :v udah gitu mikir lama lagi ._. pergi jam 7 pulang jam 6, ngenes gak tuh, jadi saya Cuma punya dikit waktu luang di hari minggu. #curcol

Gomawo :)

**SimviR: **iya ya, yunppa kan orangnya emang begitu (?) ;p untung saya gak berani ngetik yang macam2, bisa-bisa nyosor ratem. #plak. Fighting! Gomawo. :)

**Kang Shin Ah**: saya juga suka waktu mereka masih berlima. Tapi saya juga masih suka mereka sampai sekarang. Gomawo :)

**Paprikapumpkin**: sesuai judul fanficnya (?) hee. Kyuhyun ngambek itu biasa yah, entah kalo sungmin yang ngambek gimana ceritanya. Mari berdoa bersama biar mereka balikan. Meski sedikit ngejleb pas ada yang bilang mesti move on, kalo pada nyatanya mereka udah jadi JYJ dan DBSK Homin… :'(

Ok. Sip. Gomawo. :)

**Minhyunni1318: **gimana tuh, udah saya pisahin ._. tapi gak jauh kok. Kan umin udah gak sekamar lagi sekarang ama uyun di RL. :')

**Mikihiyo**: aih, berarti saya yadong juga dong ._. itu saya ngetik sambil ngebayangin gimana gitu. #bugh

Min Cuma kadang-kadang aja ;p kalo sering yang ada patah2 ._. Ming gak jauh kok. Ok, ini dilanjut. Gomawo :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**: Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Saya senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal saya ini.

Mian, pada dasarnya saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengetik cerita dengan cepat. Terlebih lagi saya lagi punya banyak masalah yang rasanya bikin saya pengen kabur saya dari tempat tinggal saya sekarang. Tapi ya mana mungkin bisa… Yah, sudahlah. Masih kuat gini.

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Say Goodbye

**Author**** : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle**** : Departures**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast**** : Main cast: Max Changmin.**

**Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate**** : T**

**Pairing**** : Yunjae, and the other, official pair and crack pair**

**Warning**** : AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary**** : **Yunjaemin Family, Kyumin, GS, Sho-ai/ Aku pasti akan mengukir sejarah sebagai kasir yang paling tampan/ Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri/ Anda keluarga pasien?/ Aku penyuka gajah, tapi aku kan tidak seberat gajah/ Kita akan sama-sama kehilangan/ aku ingin kita bercerai/ mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Believing that you couldn't live without me either…_

_I guess I was just being too selfish._

_[Before you go monologue –TVXQ]_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures © Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 6- Don't Say Goodbye**

"Yunnie….! Kau sudah lama menungguku ya? _Mian ne,_ menjadi trainer sangat sibuk latihan, kami harus belajar vocal dan dance, makanya sampai lupa waktu begini, kau tidak bosan menungguku kan?!" tampak seorang _yeoja_ setengah berteriak sambil lari, rambut hitam panjang _yeoja_ itu tergerai kebawah saat _yeoja_ cantik itu menunduk sambil memasang pose maaf dengan tangannya. Dia benar-benar menyesal membuat _namjachingu_-nya itu sudah menunggu lama sekali di parkiran.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang sekarang, sudah sore," ujar sang _namjachingu_ menyalakan motornya sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna merah kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau marah ya?" Tanya Jaejoong masih diam ditempat sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

Yunho tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya terlihat cute(?) di mata Jaejoong, "Aku tidak marah." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau merusak tatanan poniku," jaejoong mem_pout_-kan bibirnya, sambil meraih jepit rambut motif strawberry yang ada di tasnya, menjepit rambutnya agar tidak tampak acak-acakkan. Sementara sang _namja_ hanya tersenyum kecil.

Baru separuh jalan, tiba-tiba motor itu berhenti.

_"Wae?"_ Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Entahlah," sahut namja bermata musang itu, "Sepertinya motorku mogok…"

"Apa bensinnya habis?" Jaejoong langsung turun.

_Namja_ itu menggeleng, sambil mencoba menyalakan motornya berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke bengkel," putus Yunho.

_"Mwo?_ Aku? Maksudmu kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian disini?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian di jalanan sepi seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau minta jemput Park-_ahjussi_ saja, biar aku mengantar motor payah ini ke bengkel, rasanya tidak jauh dari sini ada bengkel." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Tidak mau!"

_"Ye?"_

"Ayo ke bengkel sama-sama!" seru Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu sedikit terkejut sambil melirik Jaejoong heran.

"So—soalnya aku ingin sama-sama kamu lebih lama? Boleh ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata _doe_-nya.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Jaejoong lama, membuat sang pemilik mata _doe_ yang indah itu memejamkan matanya.

_"Arraseo. Kajja!"_

Dan jadilah Yunho menyeret motornya sementara Jaejoong berjalan di sampingnya, merentangkan tangannya sesekali sambil meniti di atas pembatas jalan sambil bersenandung kecil bersama-sama.

_It looks familiar,_

_My heart is beating, you have taken my heart._

_I will tell you now, I will be brave, May I love you now?_

_This is my first time, I don't want to miss it,_

_Love has arrived, I will do the very best~~~_

"Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap yeojachingunya.

"Hmm," Jaejoong menggeleng. "…Iya."

Yunho _speechless_, "Kalau memang lelah, kenapa menggeleng?"

"Tapi cukup menyenangkan kok, apalagi setelahnya aku bertemu dengan Yunnie. Lagipula aku kan ingin jadi penyanyi , ah, tapi aku juga ingin jadi rocker."

"Aku bisa cemburu nanti kalau kau punya banyak fans dan kenal dengan artis-artis terkenal."

"Tapi hatiku kan udah punya kamu. Akan selalu mencintai kamu." kekeh Jaejoong dan malu sendiri dengan ucapannya itu.

_"Ne. Nado saranghae."_

Sesampainya di bengkel, tampak Yunho sibuk berbicara membahas masalah pada motornya dengan sang pemilik bengkel. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti mereka bicara apa. Otomotif sepertinya terlalu sulit untuk dia mengerti.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Harus diperbaiki selama 3 hari." Keluh Yunho.

"Oh, sepertinya parah ya?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil menghela napas.

Sudahlah, Cuma tiga hari kok. Aku haus. Kita kesana yuk?" Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho masuk menuju sebuah café kecil tidak jauh dari sana.

Café kecil minimalis itu tampak nyaman dan tenang. Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di kursi paling ujung dekat dengan kaca sambil melihat ke arah luar jalanan dimana banyak mobil berlalu lalang.

Jaejoong menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya, "Kau tahu, suatu saat nanti aku ingin membuat café yang seperti ini. Tapi harus lebih besar. Dengan banyak gambar motif gajah di dalamnya."

'Pffft, gajah? Itu pasti akan jadi café yang unik.' Pikir Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, gajah itu imut tahu!"

'Imut? Aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa berpikir kalau gajah itu imut…' batin _namja_ itu _sweatdrop._

"Aku yang bekerja di dapur, dan Yunnie bisa jadi kasirnya, hehehe."

"Aku pasti akan mengukir sejarah sebagai kasir yang paling tampan," narsis Yunho.

"Ya! Pasti nanti Yunnie kerjaannya tebar pesona saja, kalau begitu Yunnie membantuku saja di dapur!"

"Hm, hanya aku dan kamu di dapur? Sepertinya menarik juga, kita pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal."

Awalnya Jaejoong memasang wajah bingung lalu kemudian wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah, "Ya, jangan mikir yang macam-macam."

"Wah, Joongie tuh yang memikirkan hal macam-macam,"sahut Yunho setengah bercanda. "Tapi sepertinya menarik juga mengelola tempat seperti ini nantinya. Itu ide yang bagus." _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ pesanannya perlahan sambil menatap Yunho yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah melihat hal seperti ini di televisi," ujar Yunho mencondongkan kepalanya dihadapan Jaejoong sambil setengah berbisik.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membulatkan matanya bingung.

**Cup!**

Yunho menyesap bibir atas Jaejoong yang ternoda oleh _vanilla milkshake._ Membuat wajah _yeoja_ itu memerah hebat.

_"Aigoo,_ manisnya…" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Joongie? Aku jadi tidak melihat wajahmu!"

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang membuatku malu, tauuuu!"

"Ahaha, _aigoo,_ Joongie…" Yunho rasa dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya sekarang. Sungguh, _yeojachingu_-nya itu manis sekali.

Berhubung motor Yunho rusak dan jarak rumah mereka yang masih lumayan jauh, jadilah sekarang mereka berdua naik bis yang saat itu sudah memuat cukup banyak orang. Tidak ada kursi kosong dan sesak. Yunho mengeratkan tangan kirinya pada pegangan di bis itu sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membuat pemilik mata doe itu merapat dengan kedua tangannya berada di dada bidang _namjachingu_-nya itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dekat dengan letak jantung Yunho yang berdetak dengan cepat itu.

'Kami sama-sama memiliki detak jantung yang cepat.' Batin Jaejoong tersenyum di rengkuhan _namjachingu_-nya itu. 'Bedanya, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dengan jelas, tetapi dia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung milikku.' Kekeh gadis itu pelan.

**[Departures-Don't Say Goodbye]**

"Sampai jumpa besok, Joongie."

"Iya, sampai nanti!"

"Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-mu!"

Jaejoong hanya melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya itu sambil tersenyum manis, lalu melangkah berjalan menuju lapangan basket sekolah, tempat dimana klub basket sedang berlatih.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok _namjachingu_-nya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya?" ujar Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

.

"Gimana pulangnya?" Tanya Jaejoong, seingatnya kemarin motor milik Yunho kemarin masuk bengkel dan akan menginap di bengkel selama 3 hari (motor Yunho maksudnya) dan itu membuat mereka pulang dengan naik bis yang penuh dengan penumpang.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk sambil menunjukkan sebuah sepeda berwarna biru. "Dengan… ini?" ucapnya ragu.

Jaejoong menatap sepeda dan Yunho bergantian, mata _doe_-nya berkedip sambil menunjuk sepeda itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Hmm," Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku sering baca di komik!"

Dan sekarang sepeda itu melaju dengan tenang di jalanan. Rambut panjang _yeoja_ itu melambai tertiup angin dan dengan santainya dia bersandar di punggung sang kekasih.

_There were so many cries and tears,_

_But I finally met you, May I love you now?_

_This is my first time, I don't want to miss it,_

_May I love you?_

"Suaramu benar-benar lembut dan merdu. Kau pasti jadi penyanyi yang hebat," komentar Yunho sambil mengayuh sepeda itu.

"Kau harus bersyukur punya _yeojachingu_ sepertiku!" sahut Jaejoong bangga.

_"Ne…!"_ ujar Yunho dengan senyum jahilnya lalu mengayuh sepeda itu dengan lebih cepat.

"Gyaaaa! Jung Yunho, jangan cepat-cepat!" seru Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang _namjachingu_-nya dengan erat.

Bersepeda itu memang menyenangkan.

**[Don't Say Goodbye]**

Mobil berwarna merah itu masuk garasi dengan perlahan, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan memunculkan _yeoja_ cantik meskipun raut wajahnya tampak lelah.

**Tik! Tik! Tik!**

Jam dinding di rumah itu tetap berdetak seperti biasanya, hanya saja sekarang terdengar lebih nyaring karena kesunyian yang melanda tempat itu. Jam tiga pagi.

Cklek!

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup oleh seseorang dengan cukup—pelan. Sesosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk membaca laporan kantornya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu.

Mata musang yang memakai kacamata berframe hitam itu langsung bertemu dengan mata _doe_ Jaejoong.

"Aaa… kau belum tidur, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit canggung, terasa seperti seorang pencuri yang kepergok ingin mencuri. Yeah, scene yang sangat sesuai dengan seseorang yang berjalan seperti mengendap-endap jam tiga pagi di ruang tamu.

"Baru pulang, _eoh?"_ Tanya Yunho sambil menutup kertas laporannya lalu meletakkannya di samping secangkir kopi yang ada di meja.

_"Ne…"_ sahut Jaejoong dengan nada lelah sambil duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak minta agar jadwalmu dikurangi, hm?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil merapikan poni _yeoja_-nya yang sedang terpejam itu.

"Mana mungkin, bisa-bisa nanti aku malah melanggar kontrak yang telah disepakati." Sahut _yeoja_ itu sambil membuka mata _doe_-nya yang langsung bertatapan dengan Yunho. "Lagipula management yang membuat kita bisa seperti ini, _ne?"_

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya dirambut lembut Jaejoong, mencium rambut _yeoja_ itu lama.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak, Yun? Kamu tidak mengajak mereka makan makanan cepat saji kan? Tadi siang aku sudah membuatkan makanan dan kusimpan dikulkas, tinggal dihangatkan saja, apa kamu membaca note yang kutempel di kul—"

**Gyut!**

Yunho mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong, "Ya, cerewet sekali. Anak-anak sudah tidur, dan mana mungkin kami makan diluar kalau makanan buatanmu lebih enak bagi kami."

Jaejoong balas mencubit hidung Yunho pelan, "Kau membuatku malu!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa malu _eoh?"_ tanyanya, "Kita kan sedang membahas tentang makanan, bukan tentang tubuh seksimu."

Jaejoong mencubit bahu Yunho keras, _"Pervert Bear!"_ serunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho menarik dagu gadisnya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan, menciumnya lembut, "Toh kau menyukaiku yang seperti ini."

"Hmm, rasa kopi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyamankan dirinya yang bersandar di bahu Yunho, "Aku menyukainya."

"Ingin merasakannya lagi?" Yunho melirik istrinya yang bersandar di dadanya sambil menatapnya. Perlahan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat.

Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wajah Yunho, "Ternyata kau keren dengan kacamata, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat matamu dengan jelas." Ucap Jaejoong sambil saling menatap intens satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Jaejoong meraih kacamata itu, melepasnya, lalu menaruh kacamata itu di meja. Yunho hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali mencium gadisnya lembut dan lama, hingga dia menyadari Jaejoong tidak membalas lagi. _Yeoja_ itu tertidur. Haah… sayang sekali.

"Hei, jangan tidur disini, ayo ke kamar kita," ajak Yunho sambil menepuk pipi _yeoja_ itu pelan.

Tetapi _yeoja_ itu tidak bergeming, tampak sepertinya pemilik mata _doe_ itu sangat kelelahan.

_Namja_ itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ke kamar mereka. Setelah menyelimuti _yeoja_ itu, Yunho pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Hari ini memang melelahkan karena kesibukan pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

**[Departures]**

06.00 pagi.

"Yuuuuun, ayo bangun!" Jaejoong mencubiti pipi suaminya itu dengan gemas. Sudah dari tadi dia mencoba membangunkan _namja_ itu, tetapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Lagipula tidur macam apa itu, seperti beruang hibernasi saja pikir Jaejoong sambil menghela napas. Lantas Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di atas Yunho, kepalanya bersandar di dada suaminya itu. Hanya detak jantung dan tarikan napas yang terdengar. "Benar-benar seperti beruang saja," gumam Jaejoong pelan, tapi sepertinya namja itu mulai terusik karena tubuhnya terasa ditimpa sebuah beban berat.

"Hei, bangun…" ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil mengelus pipi namja itu lembut.

"Hm? _Wae?_" sahut Yunho dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun. Baru saja dia bermimpi ditindihi seekor gajah berwarna pink(?) #authorditampoljaemma

Jaejoong tersenyum puas, "Sudah jam enam pagi. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau tidak mau terlambat ke kantor kan?"

"Oh, benarkah?" Yunho bangun dengan malas sambil melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas.

_"Kka,_ cepat mandi sana, aku sudah membuat sarapan dan bekal. Tinggal membangunkan anak-anak," ujar Jaejoong tampak sibuk menyiapkan pakaian kantor Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan sebelum ke kamar mandi.

.

Tampak trio _namja_ kecil yang sedang menikmati sarapan di meja makan itu dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Ada yang sambil bermain PSP, membaca buku dan setengah mengantuk (yang hampir menghantam piring sarapannya) sedangkan satu-satunya _yeoja_ disitu sedang sibuk memasangkan dasi suaminya. "Ya! Jun-_chan!_ Jangan tidur di meja makan, cepat cuci mukamu, Minnie, matikan pspmu sebelum _umma_ sita. Chunnie, jangan membaca buku saat makan, nanti kau tersedak!"

"Tanggung _umma_, udah level terakhir nih."

"Aku ada ulangan hari ini, _noona!"_

"Aku mengantuk…"

"Makanya jangan begadang nonton bola, Jun-_chan!"_

"Joongie, kkau mmencekikk leherku!" ucap Yunho terbata-bata, karena perhatian Jaejoong yang teralih pada tiga _namja_ labil itu, mengakibatkan dasinya terpasang dengan sesak.

_"Omo! Mian,_ Yunnie!" Jaejoong buru-buru melonggarkan dasi _namja_ yang hampir saja tepar karena kekurangan oksigen.

Yunho menarik napas, "_Gwenchana,_ Boo. Changmin, matikan dulu, game itu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti, kau tahu apa yang nanti _umma_-mu lakukan pada PSPmu kan? Yoochun, bukankah kau sudah belajar sejak tadi malam, makanlah dulu baru nanti belajar lagi. Junsu, cepat cuci mukamu sebelum kau menghantam sarapanmu," titah Yunho tegas membuat ketiga anak kecil itu menurut dengan patuhnya. Kharisma seorang _appa_ memang luar biasa. Jaejoong menghela napas.

.

'_Aku akan pulang larut malam, tapi tenang saja, tadi siang aku sudah pulang ke rumah dan membuat makan malam, tinggal dihangatkan saja.' –Jaejoong._

'_Hari ini aku latihan piano di sekolah untuk perlombaan minggu ini. Doakan aku.' ^_^ –Yoochun'_

'_Makanan di lemari dan kulkas hampir habis!' T-T –Changmin'_

.

Beberapa kertas tertempel di depan pintu kulkas dan dibaca oleh Yunho yang baru saja mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari kulkas. Serius, di kulkas sekarang hanya ada tiga botol air mineral, dua butir telur dan satu buah pudding rasa mangga.

_"Appa, umma_ tidak pulang untuk makan malam bersama lagi?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap _appa_-nya.

_"Ne,_ _umma_-mu memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kasihan Jaejoong-_noona_, kenapa harus bekerja dari pagi sampai malam begitu?" Tanya Junsu sambil memainkan bola miliknya. "Kapan liburnya?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junsu, membuat sang korban bingung. "Akan _hyung_ tanya nanti."

Bunyi deru mobil terdengar dari luar rumah, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga _namja_ itu.

_"Umma_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kami pulaaaaang!" seru Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Lho kenapa _noona_ bisa barengan sama Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tadi _noona_ datang menjemputku ke sekolah dan menungguku latihan!" sahut Yoochun antusias. "Bahkan tadi aku sempat memainkan piano dan Jaejoong-_noona_ menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lalu _seonsaengnim_ memujiku, katanya permainanku makin bagus!"

"Itu karena kau memang berbakat!" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, _"Geure?_ Tumben?"

"Iya, tumben _umma_ pulang cepat?" sambung Changmin.

"Lho, kalian berdua gak senang _umma_ pulang cepat?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nggak kok, Min senang!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk _umma_-nya itu.

"Apa ada masalah? _Gwenchana?_ " Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng, _"Gwenchana…_ a—aku mendapatkan libur selama beberapa hari, jadi kita semua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama!" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

_"Jinjja?"_ Tanya Changmin dan Junsu bersemangat.

"Berarti _noona_ bisa menontonku di pertandingan piano minggu ini?" Tanya Yoochun penuh harap.

"Ne, ne, tentu saja!" sahut Jaejoong, "Oh, iya. Karena bahan makanan hampir habis, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan diluar lalu pergi ke supermarket? Kalian mau?"

_"Ne!"_ sahut tiga namja kecil itu bersemangat.

"Tidak apa kan, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

_"Ne,_ aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi apa kamu tidak lelah? Lebih baik istirahat." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu bercakap-cakap kembali dengan ketiga anak-anak yang terlihat senang sedangkan Yunho hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Benarkah?

**[Don't Say Goobye]**

"Mie(?) instan goreng, atau mie instan kuah, Min?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengangkat dua buah merek mie dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Dua-duanya!" seru Changmin sambil memasukkan kedua mie itu ke troli.

"Ya! Jangan memasukkan setiap jenis makanan dong!" omel Yoochun sambil mendorong troli yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan, meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin yang masih melirik berbagai jenis makanan ringan.

"Hei _noona_ yang cantik, menurutmu mana yang lebih menyegarkan, jus rasa jeruk, syrup rasa coco pandan(?) atau melihat wajah cantik _noona?"_ Tanya Yoochun sambil mengangkat dua botol minuman berbeda rasa tapi satu merek kepada seorang _noona_ yang cantik sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Dua-duanya!" seru Junsu sambil menarik kerah baju Yoochun dari belakang, menyeret namja yang masih memegang dua botol minuman itu sambil menceramahinya. Sementara troli itu di dorong oleh Changmin.

"Ya, _hyung!_ Berat nih, jangan tinggalin Min!" seru Changmin.

_Noona_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ketiga _namja_ itu. "Anak-anak yang manis sekali! Rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka di televisi…"

"Hmm, dimana susu kotak itu," gumam Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari di rak yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam merk susu terkenal. "Ah, diatas!" serunya sambil berjingkit. Tapi sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih kotak itu, seseorang sudah mengambilnya terdahulu, membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah orang yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Harusnya kau bilang saja padaku kalau harus mengambil dari tempat yang tinggi," ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan susu kotak yang baru saja diambilnya kedalam troli.

_"Ne, arraseo!"_ Pemilik mata _doe_ itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendorong troli itu kembali.

"Wah! Sedang ada diskon!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat, "Yun, kau cari bahan-bahan yang sudah ku list ini. Aku ingin berburu dulu!"

Yunho hanya terdiam dengan tangan memegang selembar kertas dan memegang troli.

"Tidak berubah," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai mencari bahan yang ada di list. "_Mwo?_ Apa ini? "Yunho memicingkan matanya dengan tulisan yang ada di kertas, "Pembalut?" ucapnya _sweatdrop._ Mungkin dia harus membeli barang yang lain dulu.

.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

**Grep!**

Terdengar bunyi langkah lari yang berhenti di tempat yang cukup sepi di area supermarket itu.

"Ada fans yang mengenaliku, Yun!" bisik Jaejoong sambil bersembunyi di pelukan Yunho. Segera saja _namja_ bermata musang itu melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada Jaejoong dan memasang tingkah sedang mencari bahan makanan sambil melindungi Jaejoong di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang penyanyi itu.

"Aku yakin dia Kim Jaejoong!"

"Bukannya dia tadi berlari kearah sini?"

"Ah, aku tidak sempat berfoto dengannya…"

"Aku belum mendapatkan tanda tangannya."

"Ternyata dia benar-benar cantik!"

"Hei, apa kau melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik berlari kearah sini?" Tanya seseorang kepada Yunho. Yunho merapatkan pelukannya, sementara Jaejoong memegang erat tudung kepala jaket yang dipakainya.

Yunho menoleh kearah orang itu, "Rasanya tadi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa, mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan istriku mendiskusikan sabun mana yang akan kami beli." Ujar Yunho sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, berarti dia tidak kearah sini!" ujar orang itu berlalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dua orang yang berada disitu menghela napas lega.

_"Gwenchana?"_ Tanya Yunho sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, menatap wajah _yeoja_ yang terlindungi tudung jaket itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan_, "Ne, gomawo,_ Yunnie."

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kita mencari anak-anak, lalu segera pergi dari sini, _otte?"_

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk sambil berjalan menunduk di samping Yunho.

.

_Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo_ _  
Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo_ _  
Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime_ _  
Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thende_

Ponsel flip milik Jaejoong berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Namun sepertinya pemilik ponsel itu masih menikmati tidurnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berdering kembali, pertanda ada panggilan masuk, yang mau tak mau membuat yeoja itu membuka mata dan meraih ponselnya.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

Sahutan diseberang telepon membuat yeoja itu membuka matanya, lalu mengerutkan alis dan memasang wajah serius. Tampaknya penelpon adalah orang penting.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana…"

Panggilan itu berakhir.

"_Umma_ sudah simpan makan siang di lemari. Cukup dihangatkan nanti! Jangan lupa untuk mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, Yun!" Jaejoong mencium dahi ketiga _namja_ yang masih memakai piyama itu dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas sebelum pergi.

"Kembali ke rutinitas sehari-hari." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan membawa handuk ke kamar mandi.

Sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan begitulah hari-hari mereka berlalu.

"Pulang larut malam lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memporsir dirimu." Yunho meletakkan segelas teh hangat di meja, sementara Jaejoong tampak sedang memijit-mijit kepalanya. Lelah.

_"Ne… mian."_ Sahut Jaejoong sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik tidur sekarang, _kajja ireona!"_ ucap Yunho.

_"Nde…"_ pemilik cherry lips itu mengangguk-angguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Melakukan gerakan yang tidak berarti.

"Naiklah!" ujar Yunho sambil menjongkokkan badannya. Dengan malas, _yeoja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher _namja_ tampan itu, digendong menuju kamar mereka.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya beratmu turun lagi. Kau harus makan lebih banyak," gumam Yunho, namun tidak ada sahutan. "Ah, dia sudah tidur…" desahnya pelan.

.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah yang begitu tergesa-gesa, seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil di lorong rumah sakit itu. Dia langsung menuju rumah sakit ketika mendapat telpon bahwa istrinya pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

_'Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri!'_ batinnya.

Dan sekarang dia berdiri sambil menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat istrinya berada. Manajer istrinya sendiri tidak banyak bicara dan hanya berkata akan mengurus biaya registrasi dan meninggalkan dia bersama dengan Changmin di kursi itu.

"_Appa… umma_ kenapa?" Tanya Changmin yang duduk di kursi itu, menatap wajah cemas sang _appa._

_"Umma_ sedang diperiksa dokter, berdoalah supaya _umma_ baik-baik saja, _ne?"_ Yunho mengelus surai pendek hitam Changmin.

_Namja_ kecil itu hanya mengangguk-angguk bingung.

Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, Yunho segera menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Anda keluarga pasien?" dokter mengajukan pertanyaan dengan serius.

Yunho mengangguk, "Saya Suaminya, apa yang terjadi pada istri saya, dok?!"

"Istri anda sudah tidak apa-apa, bisakah kita bicara di ruangan saya?" Tanya dokter berkacamata itu. namja tampan itu segera mengangguk, kemudian berjongkok menghadap Changmin.

"Changmin tunggu disini ya, jaga pintu kamar _umma_. Appa harus bicara dengan pak dokter. _Otte?"_

_"Ne!_ percayakan pada Min!"

.

_"Umma!"_ seru Changmin sambil menghambur kearah _umma_-nya. _"Umma_ sakit apa?"

_"Noona,_ kau sudah tidak apa?!" Junsu dan Yoochun yang juga telah datang segera mendekat pada Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sambil diam dan hanya mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Apa _umma_ lapar? Min dan _appa_ tadi menunggu di luar lama sekali, pasti _umma_ lapar seperti Min."

Ucap Changmin.

"Ah, Jun-_chan_ dan Yoochun, bisa kalian keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan? Jangan lupa ajak Changmin, hyung ingin bicara sebentar dengan Jaejoong, bisa?" Yunho menatap Yoochun penuh harap sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won.

"Tapi—"

_"Nde,_ tentu _hyung!"_ Yoochun memotong ucapan Junsu dan mengajak Changmin untuk keluar ruangan itu. sampai yang tersisa hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menunduk. Punggungnya bergetar. Beberapa saat ruangan itu berada dalam keheningan.

"_Mian_ Yun… hiks… _mian…" yeoja_ itu menangis sesegukan sambil menggenggam erat selimutnya. Tidak mampu menahan perasaannya. _Namja_ di sampingnya itupun memeluknya erat, menyandarkan dagunya diatas kepala _yeoja_ bermata _doe_ itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja_ bermata musang itu masih memeluk erat istrinya.

"Kita kehilangannya Yun, ini salahku. Anakku… adik Changmin. _Mian…_ hiks…"

"Joongie…"

"Hiks…"

"Joongie dengarkan aku," Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena menangis, "Dia di atas sana pasti mengerti dan senang _umma_-nya baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah, kau tentu tidak ingin hal buruk lain terjadi karena kau tidak istirahat dengan baik." Yunho menyandarkan Jaejoong pada ujung ranjang pasien.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucap Yunho pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Raut wajah _yeoja_ itu tetap tampak memprihatinkan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya ketika Yunho keluar untuk berbicara dengan manajernya. Bahkan _yeoja_ cantik itu tampak acuh pada manajer Lee itu.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya menghela napas.

Dari manajer Lee, Yunho mengetahui kalau jadwal istrinya itu benar-benar padat, dan lagi Jaejoong sudah sering mengeluhkan kelelahannya dan juga kurangnya waktu liburnya hanya untuk sekedar bersama keluarga mereka pada manajernya itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan kalau masih terikat dengan kontrak. Melanggarnya sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik. Mungkin? Dan sepertinya tadi siang Jaejoong sudah sampai pada batasnya, dia pingsan lalu jatuh dari tangga hingga mengakibatkannya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

**Trang!**

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari kamar tempat Jaejoong di rawat, membuat Yunho langsung menuju ke kamar itu, meninggalkan manajer Lee.

"Jae?!" Yunho membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampak terlihat pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai.

"A—aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum, a—aku tidak bermaksud memecahkannya. _Mian…_ _mianhae…"_ ucap Jaejoong tampak panik.

Yunho menghela napas, _"Gwenchana,_ tidak apa. Aku tidak marah." _Namja_ itu menghampiri Jaejoong sambil menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang baru.

"Minumlah dengan pelan."

_"Gomawo..."_

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam diam, "Istirahatlah." Hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

.

_"Penyanyi Kim Jaejoong dikabarkan sedang berada dirumah sakit karena terjatuh dari tangga. Dari pihak agensi mengatakan kalau dia akan beristirahat hingga cedera kakinya sembuh."_

**Buk!**

Jaejoong melemparkan buah apel hingga mengenai televisi yang ada di ruang inap miliknya. Buah apel itu jatuh menggelinding mendekati pintu yang dibuka oleh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan bermata setajam musang itu memungut buah itu dan memasukkan ke tempat sampah. Dia menghampiri meja di samping Jaejoong seraya meraih remote dan mematikan televisi itu. sebenarnya berita itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kakinya memang cedera, namun tentu bukan hanya itu yang terjadi pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Pembohong," desis Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau infotainment adalah acara yang seperti itu." sahut Yunho. Lelaki itu mengelus rambut _yeoja_ bermata _doe_ itu, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, membuat _namja_ itu menghela napas pelan.

_"Ummaaaaa!"_ Changmin membuka pintu itu sambil berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, _"Umma! _Changmin membawakan bunga untuk _umma!"_ ucapnya sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga Lily untuk _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menerima bunga itu seraya mendekatkan bunga itu pada indra penciumnya, "Cantik. _Gomawo,_ Minnie." _Yeoja_ itu mencium dahi Changmin lembut.

_"Ne…_ cepat sembuh _umma."_

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lirih sambil mengelus rambut putranya itu.

Yunho menatap istrinya. Semua sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

**[Departures]**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap pemandangan yang terdapat di luar jendela kamar, langit biru yang cerah dengan awan-awan putihnya. Dia menerawang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya diantara bantal yang empuk itu. Rumah selalu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, boleh aku masuk?" tampak manajer Lee datang berkunjung. Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Jaejoong-_ah?"_

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Jaejoong, "Aku cedera di kaki dan sedang dalam masa pemulihan, bukankah begitu?"

_"Ne."_

"Aku benar-benar sudah lelah, Lee-_ssi…"_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jaejoong-_ah._ Dan lagi, aku memiliki kabar buruk."

Jaejoong menutup matanya sesaat, "Tentang iklan kosmetik itu kah?  
_"Ne._ mereka berpikir kau telah melanggar kontrak yang telah disepakati."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

"Kuharap kau memikirkan semuanya dengan baik jaejoong-_ah._ Aku akan menerima apapun keputusan yang kau ambil nanti." Ujar manajer Lee.

_"Gomawo,_ Lee-_ssi."_

Manajer Lee hanya mengangguk sebelum izin berpamitan pulang.

Selama ini _yeoja_ itu sudah memikirkan banyak hal, semua masalah pekerjaannya yang dia pendam sendiri karena tidak ingin melibatkan Yunho yang juga bekerja di tempat yang sama walau berbeda profesi. Dia merasa tidak bisa menikmati pekerjaannya yang dulu dia cita-citakan itu lagi jika terus berada dalam tekanan agensi seperti ini. Benar. Surat kontrak yang hanya berupa selembar kertas itu benar-benar membuat kehidupannya berubah dalam berbagai artian.

"—Joongie"

_"Ne?"_ Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara bass yang menyapa indra pendengarannya itu.

"Makan dulu _ne,"_ Yunho menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat kepada istrinya itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap bubur itu.

"Tentu saja, tenang saja,rasanya tidak seburuk kelihatannya." Ucap Yunho.

"Lumayan, tapi kau harus belajar memasak lebih sering." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyuap bubur itu. Rasanya cukup lumayan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang sakit. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti tidak ada? Siapa lagi yang akan memasak kalau bukan kau. Terlalu sering makan diluar itu tidak menyehatkan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Katakan Boo, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi? Kenapa kamu berkata seperti ini?"

Jaejoong menunduk sambil menatap mangkuk buburnya yang masih setengah berisi, "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, jadi aku berkata-kata yang aneh. _Mianhae."_

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku Jae, jangan menganggap kalau kau hanya sendirian."

Sedikit kaget akan ucapan Yunho, mata _doe_ Jaejoong membulat, kemudian tersenyum lembut. _"Gomawo."_

"My other half. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Yunho mengecup jemari tangan _yeoja_ bermata _doe_ itu lalu beralih ke keningnya.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Mereka sedang bermain di halaman belakang." Jawab namja tampan itu.

"Aku ingin kesana…" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu menggendong _yeoja_ berpiyama pink motif gajah itu ala bridal style ke halaman rumah mereka. _Namja_ tegap itu kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi putih yang memang tersedia di halaman mereka itu.

Tampak ketiga anak-anak itu sedang sibuk bermain bola kesayangan Junsu dengan bersemangat.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tampak sedang melihat mereka bertiga, mereka segera berlari menuju kursi tempat Jaejoong berada.

_"Noona,_ apa sudah sembuh?"

"Mau bermain bola bersama kami?"

"Ayo ikut main, _umma!"_

"Ya, kalian ini, Jaejoong masih sakit, jangan mengajaknya main bola," tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong mengelus bahu Yunho lembut, _"Noona_ masih sakit, lihat, kaki noona masih di gips dan perban kan? Kalian main lah lagi, _noona_ ingin melihat kalian bermain. Changmin juga, bermainlah." Ucap Jaejoong.

_"Ne!"_ sahut mereka bertiga patuh. Segera saja Junsu dan Changmin saling melempar bola sementara Yoochun masih menatap _noona_-nya itu.

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja _noona?"_ Tanya Yoochun lagi memastikan.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, _"Ne. Gwenchana."_

**Jduak!**

Sebuah bola menghantam kepala Yoochun.

_"Ya!_ Kalian kenapa melempar bola ke kepalaku!" teriak Yoochun kepada dua pelaku yang berpura-pura merasa tidak bersalah. "Awas kalian ya!" Yoochun memungut bola itu sambil berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak-anak itu. 'Semua sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu, Jae?' batin namja itu lirih.

**Jduak!**

Kali ini bola itu menghantam belakang kepala Yunho.

_"Ya!"_ Yunho menatap tajam kearah tiga anak yang ada disitu, sementara Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Dia pelakunya!" ketiga _namja_ itu saling menunjuk kearah lain masing-masing.

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ayo ikut main_, appa!"_

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, segera saja _yeoja_ itu mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengizinkannya untuk ikut bermain-main.

Segera saja bola itu terlempar kesana kemari karena dimainkan oleh para _namja_ itu. Berlarian tidak jelas karena menghindari dan mengejar bola. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Yunho yang nampak kekanak-kanakan itu. Semua ini benar-benar terlihat membahagiakan terlepas dari semua masalah yang sedang menderanya sekarang.

_"Umma!"_ Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu memeluk leher _umma_-nya itu.

"Capeeeek…" ucap Junsu sambil mengelap keringatnya sambil berjalan menuju kursi santai itu, diikuti oleh Yoochun yang sibuk memutar-mutar bola di jari telunjuknya.

"Lelah, hm? Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap helaian rambut anaknya itu.

_"Ne!"_

"Haus," gumam Junsu.

"Kulkaaaaas!" seru Yoochun sambil berlari menuju dapur untuk minum.

"Nggaaaak! Kulkas punya Min!" teriak Changmin berlari mengejar Yoochun, disusul oleh Junsu.

"Tidak ikut minum?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap keringat suaminya itu.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti mereka juga?" Yunho balik bertanya. "Kau pikir umurku sudah berapa?"

"Kau masih terlihat muda kok," sahut Jaejoong.

"Haha," Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Yun…" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho yang duduk di kursi sampingnya.

_"Wae?"_

"Aku ingin duduk di ayunan sana." Jaejoong menunjuk ayunan yang ada di pohon samping rumah mereka. Ayunan yang dibuat Yunho untuk anak mereka, Changmin.

_"Aigoo…_ kau yakin ayunan itu tidak akan putus karena kau duduki?" goda Yunho.

"Ya! Aku penyuka gajah, tapi aku kan tidak seberat gajah." Sahut Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_"Ne, ne, kajja."_ Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya itu dengan erat. Namja tampan itu mendudukkannya dengan pelan di ayunan itu, seakan takut akan melukainya.

"Ayunkan dengan pelan." pinta Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

Yunho berjalan ke belakang Jaejoong dan mengayunkannya dengan pelan. Setidaknya akhirnya _yeoja_ itu cukup banyak berbicara hari ini dan sudah mau keluar rumah.

Rambut panjang _yeoja_ itu melambai tertiup angin. Tangannya memegang erat tali ayunan itu. Tampak dia menikmatinya. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati permainannya. Yunho yang berada di belakang ayunan Jaejoong berhenti mendorong ayunan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Tanya Yunho menundukkan wajahnya tepat di atas rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak hingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menyesap cherry lips itu lembut, "Bohong."

_"Mianhae…" yeoja_ itu menutup matanya membiarkan _namja_ itu menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

Sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu masih menimbang-nimbang apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menelpon manajer Lee. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan final tentang semuanya, dia menggigit bibirnya sejenak.

_"Yoboseyo,"_ Jaejoong memulai percakapannya dengan manajer Lee melewati telepon. "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku ingin mengakhiri kontrak dengan management… Ne, aku serius. Aku tahu apa konsekuensinya. Kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Kita akan sama-sama kehilangan_. Ne. Jeongmal gomawo_ untuk kerjasamanya selama ini."

_'Mianhae.'_

Malam itu suasana rumah keluarga Jung itu terlihat tenang. Tampak Yoochun sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah grand piano, bersiap untuk memainkannya. Alunan nada dari tuts-tuts yang dimainkan Yoochun melantunkan sebuah permainan yang indah. Tampak Jaejoong disampingnya juga sesekali ikut menekan tuts piano itu sambil mendendangkan lagu bersama dengan Junsu, sementara Changmin dan Yunho nampak menikmati permainan yang dipersembahkan oleh Yoochun itu.

Setelah selesai memainkan piano, yang lain segera memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Yoochun seraya memuji _namja_ itu, yang membuat Yoochun hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya malu.

"Baiklah, itu tadi permainan persembahan dari Yoochun, hebat sekali." Yunho bertepuk tangan. "Karena sekarang sudah malam, waktunya kalian semua tidur."

"Ne," koor tiga _namja_ kecil itu.

Setelah memastikan ketiga anak itu tidur, Jaejoong dan Yunho ke kamar mereka. _Yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri di balkon kamar mereka.

"Yun… ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Jaejoong menatap namja itu sesaat, kemudian menunduk, bola matanya melirik ke arah lain sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Yun… aku ingin kita bercerai."

**TBC**

_Don't say goodbye, I can hear your heart telling me_

_Not to let go of your hands,_

_I can hear your heart; you still just want me,_

_You can't hide it, you can't lie_

_I won't allow it—your lie of wanting to separate,_

_Look into my eyes and tell me, it's not…_

_It's not the truth. [Don't Say Goodbye –DB5K]_

A/N: 20 lembar words.

**MP: Before You go Monologue :: TVXQ, May I Love You :: Yunho ft Jaejoong, Hug :: DBSK, Don't Say Goodbye :: DBSK**

**Balasan review:**

**SimVir:** Hanchul udah cerai juga. Ne, Fighting! Gomawo :)

**Minhyunni1318:** iya, Kyu calon maling. Dia mau nyuri hati Sungmin gitu #plak yunjae pasti bersatu. Tapi kapan-kapan. #plak. Bentar lagi kok. Gomawo :)

**Paprikapumpkin**: sekalian di lakban dan diikat pake tali tambang. Saya gemes juga X3. Saya suka juga couple itu. soalnya saya ngebiasin Umin dan Imin. Gomawo :)

**Himawari Ezuki**: wah, O.O pasti capek banget itu. bener, semangat! Gomawo chingu :)

**Guest:** ok. Sip. Gomawo :)

**Ajid Yunjae**: memang waktu yang membuat kita akan setia untuk menunggu. Yakin aja mereka akan sama-sama lagi, ne?

Gomawo. :)

**Wattirah**: saya juga suka Yunjaemin :'D, genderswitch juga. :') iya, semoga mereka bisa sama-sama lagi. Yeah! AKTF :D. Gomawo. :)

**Mikihiyo**: kyu emang begitu :D. iya yah, saya baru nyadar kalau lagi ngenistain bias sendiri. :v

#dilemparkulkas. Mereka sama-sama rumit. Tapi sepertinya saya lebih focus ke yunjae :)

Gomawo :)

**BearLin**: terimakasih #pelukcium balik. Saya orangnya emang tegaan :') semoga mereka bisa sama-sama lagi. Aamiin. Eaa,nambah lagi yang minta scene kissuan #malu. Gomawo :)

.

Denger2 gosip yunjae katanya udah tinggal bareng lagi. Bener gak tuh?

Apa ada yang bisa nebak apa alasan Jaejoong minta cerai? Tunggu chap depan :D

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Saya senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal saya ini.

Bentar lagi saya ujian. Karena itu chap ini panjang soalnya ntar saya mau focus ujian dulu. Mohon doanya biar saya bisa menjawab soal ujian nanti ya (-/'\-)

Annyeong yeorubun.

06/17/2013

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Stand by You

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle****: Departures ****© 2013**

**Disclaimer**** : All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management. The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate****: T**

**Pairing****: Yunjae. Yunjae's belong to YJs!**

**Warning****: AU, typo, OOC, Genderswitch, Sho-ai, yang gak suka GS bisa anggap ini fic Yaoi. Coz awalnya ini adalah fic Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) **

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **Yunjaemin Family, Changkyumin, GS, Sho-ai/Menjodohkan kalian/ Kau ingin kita bercerai, bukankah itu mengakhiri namanya?!/ Wah, apakah akhirnya kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru?/ tapi aku tidak mau dia jadi _appa_-ku/beberapa orang tewas di tempat dan yang lainnya sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit/mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Why are you leaving? Tell me. I can't understand. What am I to do?_

_Is it the end of your smile that protected me shyly, too? _

_The long time is for you too._

_Everything for you, is my reason. (it's for you)_

_It'll be hard, even for just one day for one second._

_You've become so far way. [I never let go- DBSK]_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Departures © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 7—Stand by You**

Bel istirahat sekolah sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, kelaspun sudah mulai kosong karena siswa yang keluar untuk istirahat makan siang atau ke toilet. Tetapi Changmin sendiri tampak anteng duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, tidak mengajak ke kantin untuk makan siang?" Sungmin menoleh pada Changmin yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, tumben banget. Biasanya dia yang paling ribut kalau sudah jam istirahat," sambung Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP tercintanya beserta bekal dari _umma_-nya.

Changmin yang tadi memasang wajah polos tiba-tiba menatap dua temannya itu dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terperangah karena ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh sang food monster itu.

Tampak dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "Hari ini aku membawa bekal buatan _umma_-ku." Sahut Changmin tampak senang.

Karena itu? Kyuhyun tertegun, benar juga, kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah ingat, Changmin sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengan _umma-_nya dan tidak merasakan masakannya, dan hari seperti ini datang, tentu saja Changmin senang. Sama seperti seandainya saja _appa_-nya datang ke Korea dan mengantar atau menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Terkadang hal seperti itu terdengar istimewa.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin yang sebenarnya membawa dua bekal memasukkan kembali salah satu bekalnya yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Changmin ke dalam tas. "Kau tentu senang sekali!"

"Hm," Changmin mengangguk, "Sudah lama sekali yang seperti ini." Changmin menatap bekalnya. "Tapi, yaah… sayang sekali," desahnya pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman halus Changmin itu sambil memindahkan sayur dibekalnya ke kotak bekal Changmin.

"Ah, aku belum bilang. _Appa_-ku sedang ada tugas ke China. Jadi mulai kemarin aku tinggal bersama _umma_-ku sampai 3 hari." Changmin menelan makanannya dengan sumpit, "Meskipun senang akhirnya _umma_ pulang ke Korea dari Jepang, _appa _malah pergi ke China. Seperti tidak akan pernah bisa bersama saja. Padahal aku berharap sekali mereka bisa kembali bersama."

"Cuma tiga hari bukan? Memangnya kau pikir _appa-_mu akan tinggal di China seperti _appa_-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun melirik Changmin.

"Ah, itu…" Changmin lupa kalau Kyuhyun juga memiliki masalah keluarga sepertinya. "Kau benar. Hanya saja kau tahu kan aku sudah terbiasa bersama _appa_. Walau senang bersama _umma_, rasanya sedikit aneh juga. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka, tentu aku sangat senang!" jelas Changmin.

Merasa suasana sedikit tidak nyaman, Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Wah, mungkin saja _appa_ kalian saling bertemu disana." Komentar Sungmin disela-sela menikmati bekalnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sebentar. "Untuk apa?"

Sungmin menoleh, "Menjodohkan kalian." Sahutnya asal.

"Tidak mungkin _hyung_! _hyung_ ngasal nih. Aku sih tidak mau punya _uke_ tiang listrik seperti dia!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang tiang listrik? Yang ada juga kau yang jadi _uke_ ku tahu!" balas Changmin.

Dan mereka saling beradu olokan, membuat Sungmin jengah sendiri.

"Tapi Sungmin-_hyung_ lebih pendek!"

**Ctik!**

"Sudah begitu lebih imut dari pada kami!"

**Ctik!**

"_Aegyo_!"

"Manis!"

"_Hyung_/Ming! Kau saja yang jadi _uke_-ku!" seru duo _evil_ itu serempak lalu saling berbagi deathglare.

"_Mwo_?! Enak saja. Aku tadi tidak serius tentang hal itu! Lagian kalian kan anak kecil tahu apa soal _seme-uke_!" omel Sungmin yang merasa lebih dewasa daripada dua _evil_ itu. 'Pikiran dua anak ini parah sekali,' batin Sungmin.

"_Peace_!"

"Kami cuma bercanda!"

"Sudah, hentikan kalau begitu! Lanjutkan makan kalian!" ujar Sungmin pura-pura ketus.

Changmin memasang wajah memelas, "Aku masih lapar _hyung_, tapi bekalku sudah habis. _Umma_ sepertinya lupa kalau aku punya nafsu makan yang bagus." Adunya.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh kepada Changmin yang menatapnya polos. "Ah. A—aku masih punya bekal, tadi pagi _umma_-ku kelebihan membuatnya. Nih, untukmu saja." ujar Sungmin sambil menyodorkan bekal yang baru dia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

'_Ah, Sungmin-hyung. Seperti aku tidak tahu saja_,' Changmin memasang wajah gembira, "_Gomawo hyung_. _Saranghae_!"

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam. Sungmin-_hyung_ itu milikku!"

"Hentikan kalian, aku ya milik diriku sendiri. Lain kali kau harus minta buatkan porsi bekal yang lebih banyak pada _umma_-mu, Changmin-_ah_!" lerai Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini kita bertanding game, akan kupastikan kau kalah!" tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Changmin dengan sumpitnya.

Changmin memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menikmati bekal makan siang yang diberikan Sungmin. Tentu saja bohong, porsi bekal yang dibuat Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah cukup banyak. Tapi karena pada dasarnya dia hobby makan, dan tahu kebiasaan Sungmin yang biasanya membawakannya bekal. Dia tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang penting.

**[Stand by You]**

"Wah, kupikir Yoochun-_hyung_ akan menjadi seorang pianis yang akan sering mengadakan pertunjukan. Tapi tahu-tahunya malah jadi seorang pemain film seperti itu." ucap Changmin yang ikut membaca majalah yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Sebuah majalah yang di halaman pertamanya membahas tentang sebuah drama dan para pemerannya. Dan disana terdapat nama Park Yoochun.

"Yaah, Yoochunnie punya banyak bakat. Bukan begitu?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang memegang setoples wafer.

"_Umma_ benar. Apa _Umma_ tahu, Kyuhyun bahkan ngefans pada Yoochun-_hyung_. Karena Yoochun-_hyung_ hebat bermain musik dan bisa akting!" Ucap Changmin bersemangat.

"Changmin sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hm, aku ini Jenius dan pintar, tapi aku juga memiliki suara yang bagus seperti _umma_. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku ingin jadi artis seperti _umma_. Aku kan masih kecil. Aku ingin main-main saja. pasti capek jadi Chunnie-_hyung_, sekolah dan _shooting_ dramanya itu. Sudah begitu kemarin ke Korea lalu ke Jepang lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, "_Ne_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumah dari luar.

"Biar aku saja, _umma_!" Changmin segera menuju pintu. Tampak seseorang menyerahkan sebuah kiriman paket.

"Siapa, Minnie?" _yeoja_ cantik itu menyusul ke depan pintu, '_Oh? Paket, apa dari fans?_' pikir Jaejoong sambil menandatangani penerimaan paket itu.

"Jung Yunho?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Wah, paket kiriman dari _appa_! Biar aku yang buka _umma_!" Changmin membukanya dengan bersemangat.

"Sebuah ponsel? Ini pasti untukku, benarkan _umma_? Wah keren. Akhirnya aku memiliki handphone sendiri!" ucap Changmin senang.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, '_Ponsel? Itu I-pad! Dia membelikan Changmin I-pad?!_'

"Oh, ada satu lagi. Sebuah novel. _Only if you stop, you can see the landscape_." Changmin membolak balik buku itu. "Sepertinya ini untuk _umma_." lanjut Changmin sambil membaca kartu yang ada di dalam paket itu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget. 'Ah, orang itu…" batin Jaejoong meraih buku itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_… _umma_…"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tahu _umma_ dan _appa_ masih saling menyayangi. Kenapa tidak kembali bersama?"

**[Stand by You]**

**[Flashback]**

Mungkin untuk satu detik itu _namja_ tampan bermata musang merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat dan memanas. Perceraian adalah sebuah kata yang tidak pernah terpikir dibenaknya. Detik jam yang terus berjalan dari waktu ke waktu membuat Yunho tersadar beberapa waktu telah berlalu dan _yeoja_ itu masih terdiam di sampingnya, menunggu respon darinya.

"Boo?"

"A—aku serius." _Yeoja_ itu menunduk, namun bola matanya melirik kearah samping.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku akan memutus kontrak dengan agensi. Meskipun itu akan berarti banyak kehilangan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba!?"

"Aku lelah dengan sikap mereka… Asudah memikirkan sejak lama, Yun… bahkan sebelum aku kehilangan calon anak kita…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau istriku. Masalahmu berarti masalahku juga. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku sejak awal?"

"Semua ini baru awal, oleh karena itu aku mengatakan semua ini kepadamu."

"Kau ingin kita bercerai, bukankah itu mengakhiri namanya?!" Nada bicara _namja_ itu sedikit naik.

"Selama ini aku bisa bertahan karena ada kamu, tetapi mereka terlalu menyakitiku dan akan menyakiti semua yang ada disekitarku."

Yunho melirik istrinya yang masih menunduk itu dengan sudut matanya. _Namja_ itu melangkah duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar mereka. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan."

"Aku bahkan bisa mengatakan berbagai alasan agar kau mengerti, Yun… tetapi sungguh… semua ini untuk kebahagiaan kita nanti, oleh karena itu, ada banyak hal yang harus dilepaskan sekarang."

"Jelaskan padaku," lirih Yunho menatap orang yang masih memiliki status sebagai istrinya itu.

_Yeoja_ itu duduk bersimpuh dihadapan namja bermata musang itu, tidak peduli pada kakinya yang masih cedera dan masih pada tahap penyembuhan.

"Ada banyak masalah. Aku dituduh melanggar kontrak iklan kosmetik…" Jaejoong menghela napas, "Dan SMent sepertinya tertarik pada bakat Yoochun-_ie_." Ucapnya sambil menerawang. Teringat saat dia memperlihatkan kehebatan Yoochun bermain piano dari video yang direkamnya kepada manajernya dan kru yang ada disana, yang kemudian membuat salah satu orang di manajemennya terlihat tertarik dengan kemampuan sepupunya itu. Itu kesalahannya.

Yunho masih diam.

"Yun… kau pun sebenarnya tahu seperti apa hidup yang kujalani ini kan? Hanya waktu bersama kalian dan bernyanyi lah yang membuatku bahagia. Tetapi jika mereka terus bertindak sesuka mereka dan membuatku seperti ini—"

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih, "Sebenarnya tidak. Tetapi…"

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri?!"

"Masa kontrakku harusnya 3 tahun lagi, jika aku memutuskan kontrak tanpa alasan jelas. Tentu saja akan mendapatkan denda yang sangat besar, lebih besar dibandingkan apa yang kita dapatkan selama ini sekalipun. Tapi aku punya banyak alasan untuk pergi sekarang." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Jongie…" Yunho merasa tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang. Karena dia sendiri juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah salah satu penyanyi Sment yang sangat berharga dan berbakat. Tidak mungkin mereka mau kehilangan seseorang yang menghasilkan banyak pendapatan dengan mudah. Ya, dia tahu dengan baik bagaimana keadaan internal di kantor tempatnya bekerja itu dan tahu betul seberapa berharga seorang **Kim Jaejoong**.

"Tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan semua dengan mudah, terlebih mereka tahu kau adalah suamiku. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja kepada orang-orang yang kucintai. Kau tidak tahu apa yang pihak management lakukan kepada kita, karena itu kau tidak boleh terlibat." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang selalu terasa hangat baginya.

Yunho menarik napas, mencoba mencerna maksud pembicaraan mereka. Walau terkejut dengan kata-kata cerai yang terlontar dari bibir istrinya itu. Bercerai dengan Jaejoong, maka dia tidak akan terlibat masalah dengan manajemen dan bisa menjaga Changmin.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "Kau ingin melawan mereka sendirian?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan, Yun… _mianhae_…" ucap Jaejoong pelan, "Setidaknya, walaupun aku gagal dipersidangan, tetapi setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan terlibat karena kita telah berpisah saat itu. Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya! Changmin akan bersamamu, aku tidak akan melibatkan anakku kedalam masalah ini, lalu untuk Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka akan tinggal di Jepang untuk sementara… Jadi—"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, tetapi—"

"Yun, kumohon pikirkan apa jadinya jika kau ikut terlibat, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan pekerjaan? Bagaimana dengan Changmin nantinya? Dia adalah tanggung jawabmu juga. Dia masih perlu sekolah, dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dia suka makan, kalau kita sama-sama tidak memiliki pekerjaan maka… maka… aku hanya tidak mau kita semua menjadi menderita…" _yeoja_ itu akhirnya menangis.

_Namja_ itu mendekap istrinya dalam diam. Beberapa saat keheningan melanda kamar itu, hanya bunyi jam dinding yang terdengar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku akan memikirkan semuanya dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil menggiring Jaejoong ke kasur mereka. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menyelimuti istrinya dengan pelan. Ya, dia harus memikirkan semua ini dengan baik-baik. Mungkin secangkir kopi bisa membuat pikirannya lebih jernih. Namun belum sempat beranjak, Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho.

"Jangan pergi…" lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya yang memasang wajah memelas itu lalu menghela napas, "_Arraseo_." Ucapnya sambil membaringkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong menyamankan diri di dalam dekapannya.

'_Baru saja dia meminta bercerai, tapi tidak mengizinkan aku pergi,'_ batin Yunho menerawang.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa tidur…_' gumamnya pelan kembali mengalihkan pandangan kepada _yeoja_ yang memejamkan mata di dalam pelukannya.

**[Stand by You]**

Sudah 3 hari sejak malam itu, dan semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasanya, meskipun Jaejoong maupun Yunho masih belum membicarakan hal itu lagi, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai melakukan niatnya itu. Sarapan pagi hari itu berjalan dengan tenang dan khidmat, mengingat kalau sekarang adalah hari minggu. Jaejoong menghela napas, "Chunnie, Jun-chan…"

Keheningan itu berhenti ketika Jaejoong menyebut kedua nama itu, semua mata menatap kearah matanya, tidak terkecuali Changmin yang memiliki hobby makan itu, dengan sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya, dia ikut menatap _umma_-nya.

"_Nde, wae noona_?"

"_Noona_ sudah memutuskan akan memasukkan kalian ke Tokyo Art School."

"Tokyo? Sekolah di Jepang?" Yoochun tampak kaget.

"Aku juga?" sambung Junsu sambil menatap kearah Yoochun dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Tokyo Art School itu sekolah favorit di Jepang itu bukan?"

"_Nde, noona_ mendapatkan rekomendasi dari _seonsaengnim_ di sekolahmu untuk memasukkanmu disana karena bakatmu." Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Junsu, "Karena Jun-_chan_ juga memiliki bakat dibidang menyanyi, makanya _noona_ juga ingin mendaftarkanmu kesana saat tahun ajaran baru ini. Kalian mau kan? Bukannya dulu kalian sering membahas tentang sekolah itu."

Yoochun dan Junsu menatap kearah Changmin dan Yunho lalu saling berpandangan.

"Tenang saja, _noona_ sudah mengurus semuanya. Kalian hanya perlu mengemasi barang-barang yang penting. Setelah semua urusan _noona_ disini selesai, _noona_ janji akan menyusul kalian."

Yunho terhenyak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu. Setidaknya dia tahu, kalau Jaejoong memang tidak main-main tentang semua yang telah diucapkannya malam itu.

.

"_Noona_ bisa katakan alasan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan semuanya seperti ini?" Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang memotong-motong paprika di dapur.

"Bukankah kau ingin sekolah disana Yoochun-_ah_?" Jaejoong balik bertanya setelah menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja di sampingnya itu.

"Aku pernah bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak menyangka _noona_ melakukannya tanpa bertanya kepada kami terlebih dahulu." Sahut Yoochun sedikit tidak terima.

"_Noona_ hanya ingin melindungi semua yang berharga bagi _noona_." Jaejoong meraih kentang yang sudah dia cuci. "Tolong cucikan sayuran itu." ucapnya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun meraih sayuran itu dan mencucinya di wastafel, "Kalau _noona_ tidak memberikan alasan yang tepat, aku menolak untuk pergi ke Jepang."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan memotong kentang itu sambil menarik napas. Dia harus menceritakan semuanya agar Yoochun mau menerima keputusan yang telah dia buat. Cerita dari awal sampai akhir. Lagipula sepupunya itu tentu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal yang sedang dihadapinya itu. Ya, dia harus menceritakannya.

Tanpa menyadari kalau ada anak berumur 7 tahun yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

"_Hyung_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Junsu menengok kedalam kamar Yoochun.

"Berkemas. Kita akan ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini bukan?"

"Kau setuju, _hyung_?"

Yoochun meraih beberapa buku tentang musik miliknya, tampak dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Tolong jelaskan pada Su-ie. Dan tolong jaga Su-ie disana sampai noona menyusul kalian nanti.'_

Perkataan Jaejoong terngiang di kepalanya. Haaah, bagaimana cara bicara dengan Junsu yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya ini?

"Tentu _hyung_ ingin sekolah disana, hmm… kau tahu kan itu adalah sekolah yang hebat bahkan dari primary sampai senior high schoolnya pun terkenal." Jelas Yoochun.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Di Korea pun banyak sekolah yang menurutku cukup bagus." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengembungkan pipi.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Junsu yang terlihat sangat kekanakan itu, "Nanti kapan-kapan akan _hyung_ jelaskan. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu."

"Yah! Enak saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil umur lima tahun!" protes Junsu.

'_Bahkan kadang Changmin terlihat lebih dewasa daripada kamu,_' batin Yoochun. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengemasi barang-barangku!" ujar Yoochun sambil menunjuk kamarnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Enak saja! Aku juga punya barang yang harus dikemasi!" seru Junsu keluar dari kamar Yoochun sambil memeletkan lidahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar namja tampan itu.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil pigura foto saat kelulusannya beberapa tahun lalu, tidak bersama keluarganya, melainkan bersama dengan keluarga Jung itu. Ada Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu dalam foto itu, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Orang tuanya telah bercerai dan membuatnya bingung untuk memilih ikut serta dengan siapa, sehingga membuatnya memutuskan tinggal bersama kakak sepupunya itu. Dan sejauh ini kehidupannya cukup menyenangkan, sebelum tahu masalah yang sedang di hadapi Jaejoong. Masalah yang dihadapi orang dewasa selalu rumit dan menyebalkan.

Kriek!

Pintu kamar Yoochun kembali dibuka.

"Kau berubah pikiran untuk membantuku, Junsu-_yah_?" Yoochun meletakkan pigura itu kembali. "Eh, Changmin?"

Changmin menatap sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai _hyung_-nya itu, mata bulatnya menatap Yoochun tanpa berkedip, membuat Yoochun sedikit heran.

"_Wae_? Mau membantu hyung berkemas? Atau minta temani membeli cemilan, hm?" tanyanya tersenyum risih melihat Changmin masih menatapnya intens.

Changmin menggeleng. "_Hyung_ berdua benar-benar akan pergi?"

"_Ne_. Kau tahu, Jepang sangat terkenal, hyung ingin mencicipi makanan khas yang ada disana. Selain itu _hyung_ juga ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan anggota AKB48!" canda Yoochun sambil menepuk kasurnya, pertanda menyuruh Changmin duduk di dekatnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bertanya."

"_Ne, wae_?"

Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan wajah sedih, "Apa itu management? Bercerai itu artinya berpisah kan _hyung_? Apakah _appa_ dan _umma_ akan berpisah? Apa karena _umma_ tidak jadi memberikan Changmin _dongsaeng_, _appa_ dan _umma_ jadi berpisah?"

Yoochun membeku ditempat. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Mencoba bersikap dewasa saat belum waktunya ternyata lebih sulit dibanding menjadi orang dewasa dan menghadapi semua problem itu sendiri.

**[Stand by You]**

Jam 05.30

Jaejoong menatap jam yang ada di meja nakas itu setelah membuka matanya dan menyadari suami yang harusnya masih tidur bersamanya tidak ada di kasur mereka. _Yeoja_ itu menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan perlahan, mengingat kakinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu. Tampak dia melihat Yunho sedang menggosok giginya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam diam, begitupula Yunho yang menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Jaejoong dari bawah sampai atas, _yeoja_ itu memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana pendek longgar, tetapi yang hampir membuat Yunho tertawa adalah tatanan rambut Jaejoong yang baru bangun itu, sungguh tampak lucu karena acak-acakan, sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang artis yang anggun dan cantik. Yunho mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah rambut Jaejoong. Menyadari maksud Yunho, Jaejoong segera merapikan rambutnya dan bercermin.

'_Memalukan,_' batin Jaejoong sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tampak mencuat lalu mencuci mukanya. Yaah, setidaknya tidak ada kamera yang merekam keadaannya yang kacau seperti ini.

"Kau bangun pagi." Ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang sedang berkumur-kumur sambil meraih sikat gigi miliknya.

"Aku mencoba membiasakan diri mulai sekarang." Ucap Yunho mengambilkan sikat gigi milik Jaejoong.

Sedikit mencelos di hati Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu mengangguk dalam diam. Benar, nanti dia tidak akan bisa membangunkan Yunho seperti biasanya lagi.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap Yunho yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mencukur area dagunya.

'_Dia lelaki yang tampan, dan suami yang hebat, dan aku malah melepasnya.'_ Batin Jaejoong lirih, '_Tapi dia juga adalah seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Changmin akan baik-baik saja bersamamu, bukan? Walau tanpa diriku?'_

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho, membuat namja itu menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan busa putih. _Yeoja_ bermata doe itu duduk keatas area wastafel. "Biar aku bantu!" ucapnya sambil merebut alat pencukur itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau harus melepasmu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak." Jaejoong diam sejenak. "Aku ingin melindungimu. Mekipun kebiasaanmu salah dan buruk, walau begitu ini membuatku tersenyum ketika aku merasa lelah. Ini akan sedikit sulit tapi aku akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku di depanmu tidak di depan orang lain. Aku menggenggam tanganmu."

**[End Flasback]**

**[Stand by You]**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Pertemuan dengan atas nama pekerjaan itupun akhirnya selesai. Yunho keluar dari ruang rapat bersama beberapa staf yang lain sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Proyek kali ini cukup merepotkan, sampai-sampai kita harus pergi ke China, bukan begitu, Yunho-_ssi_."

"Ne, kupikir juga begitu. Ini pertama kalinya aku sangat jauh dari anakku." Ucap Yunho kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan anakmu? Kau tidak terlihat cemas. Bukankah kau _single parent_?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum, "Aku menitipkannya di tempat yang tepat."

"Wah, apakah akhirnya kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru? Pasti dia seseorang yang beruntung!"

"Ah, tidak seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Hmm, kupikir sampai sekarang Yunho-_ssi_ masih mencintai mantan istrinya." Sambung rekan Yunho yang lain yang bernama Dongho.

"Hei, hei, orang yang kalian bicarakan itu ada di sini." Ucap Yunho sedikit risih.

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum sebentar? Besok kita harus segera kembali bukan. Setidaknya kita bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Itu ide bagus."

"Kau ikut, Yunho-_ssi_?"

"Kalian pergi saja tanpa aku, ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Nikmatilah hidupmu, jangan terus memikirkan pekerjaan."

_Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk.

.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tampak lebih segar dengan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tampak dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi, menyegarkan diri dan pikirannya. Tangannya meraih remote tv dan menghidupkannya, lalu mencari channel khusus acara korea untuk sekedar menghilangkan keheningan di kamarnya itu. Tampak di televisi sedang menampilkan sebuah acara musik yang menampilkan mv yang sedang hits sekarang, yang dia sadari kebanyakannya adalah mv dari artis management tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah beberapa mv diputar, tampak seorang presenter muncul di layar kaca, "_Selanjutnya mv baru dari salah satu artis kita yang sudah melakukan debut di Jepang dan sudah tiga tahun tinggal disana setelah bercerai dengan suaminya. Tapi tentu kalian sudah tahu kalau dia sudah kembali ke Korea dan mendirikan sebuah Café. Apa kalian tahu siapa dia? Iya, benar. Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi cantik kita. Mari kta saksikan mv terbarunya!"_

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan presenter itu, namun matanya tetap menampakkan penasarannya terhadap mv baru milik Jaejoong yang baru saja rilis itu.

Sedikit sakit hati karena melihat lawan main Jaejoong di mv itu adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Tentu dia mengenal dengan baik siapa actor tampan itu.

Dia menghela napas sambil duduk bersila di kasur itu, masih dengan handuk yang berada di atas kepalanya.

.

_Bokura no ue ni tada sora ga hitotsu_

_Onaji yane no sumibito_

_Shiranda sora ni tori ga habataki_

_Eien no kibou wo utatteru_

"_Umma_, ini berdering!" seru Changmin sambil menunjuk kearah I-pad yang dia utak-atik sedari tadi.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin, "Pasti dari _appa_-mu. Coba angkat!"

"_Yoboseyo_!"

"_Yoboseyo_, _appa_!"

"Coba alihkan ke video call." Terdengar suara diseberang telpon.

Changmin mengiyakan dan melambaikan tangannya kearah layar, "Appa, kau melihatku? Aku sedang bersama _umma_!"

Tampak Yunho mengangguk, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku sedang memainkan I-pad pemberian _appa_! _Appa_ sendiri sedang apa? Apakah pekerjaan _appa_ sudah selesai?"

"_Appa_ sedang menonton televisi! Besok appa akan pulang. Bagaimana hadiahnya?"

"Aku menyukainya! _Gomawo_ _appa_! _Umma_ juga sepertinya menyukai hadiah dari _appa_, _umma_ dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap novel itu lho." Lapor Changmin.

**Tuk!**

Jaejoong memukulkan pelan novel itu ke kepala Changmin, "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau membelikan Changmin benda mahal seperti ini? Apa tidak akan masalah?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho di layar itu.

"Kupikir dia sudah boleh memiliki benda seperti itu." Yunho mengelus lehernya pelan.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik kok, sama seperti PSP dan I-pod ku yang berharga," janji Changmin antusias.

"Kau dengar itu kan!" tatapan Yunho beralih dari Jaejoong ke Changmin. "Kalau begitu, kalau sampai belajarmu turun, _appa_ nanti akan menyita semua barang berhargamu itu." ujar Yunho.

"Tenang saja, aku kan jenius! Changmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Jangan meremehkan segala hal," Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Changmin. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak memberikan sembarangan benda kepada anakmu ini." Jaejoong menghela napas. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara televisi dari seberang telepon.

_Jikyeo jugo sipho neoui jalmotdwin nappeun boreutdeul kkajido_

_himdeun nal utge mandeuneun geoya_

_jom himdeulgetjiman neol saranghae rago maldo halgeoya_

_meonjeo nae phume oneun nal kkaji_

_**[I want to protect you… even your bad habits make me smile when I'm tired**_

_**Although it may be difficult, I'm going to say that I love you until the day you first come into my arms]**_

"K-Kau sedang melihat mv-ku yang terbaru?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherry nya pelan begitu menyadari _backsound_ yang terdengar dari seberang panggilan itu.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Aktingmu bersama _namja_ bermarga Kim itu bagus." Komentarnya.

"Itu kan cuma akting!" Sahut Jaejoong tiba-tiba, tidak ingin Yunho berprasangka yang macam-macam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ingin Yunho cemburu atau salah paham.

"Hyun Joong hyung sangat keren di mv _umma_, tapi aku tidak mau dia jadi _appa_-ku."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi anaknya yang berbicara sembarangan itu. "Dia hanya teman _umma_, tidak lebih."

"Awh, janghan menchubit phipi kwuh terus ummaa!" rengek Changmin.

"Kuharap begitu." Gumam Yunho pelan. "Baiklah, _appa_ harus memeriksa beberapa berkas pekerjaan _appa_. Baik-baiklah disana." Ucapnya.

"_Ne_!" seru Changmin sambil menyerahkan I-pad nya kepada Jaejoong. "Ayo katakan sesuatu, _umma_!"

"Aaaa… _gomawo_ atas novelnya," ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba canggung ketika dia bertatap muka langsung dengan layar I-pad itu. "Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja, jangan sampai lupa makan tepat waktu. Selamat malam."

"_Nde_. _Arraseo_. Selamat malam Joongie, Minnie."

.

Tampak tiga buah mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata di jalanan. Setelah sampai di Korea namja tampan itu harus kembali ke kantornya dulu bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk melaporkan hasil rapat di China semalam. Ini melelahkan. Belum lagi beberapa panggilan masuk yang memenuhi benda elektronik di tangannya itu.

"Nde, aku sudah sampai di Korea. Siwon? Dia masih ada yang harus dilakukan disana. Ya, aku sudah mengatasi masalah tentang proyek itu. Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke kantor. Ah, _Minhae_ ada panggilan baru." Ucap Yunho, dia menarik napas lalu menekan tombol terima.

"Nde, dengan Jung Yunho. Ah, kau Siwon-ah. Ya, aku sudah tiba di korea dan sekarang sedang menuju kantor. Haha, kau benar, pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semuanya. Kau? Kontrakmu masih panjang. Ya, semangatlah."

**Klik!**

Sambungan telepon itu diputus, Yunho menyandarkan dirinya sambil menghela napas. Ini melelahkan, mungkin dia harus memikirkan untuk cuti atau mengundurkan diri saja setelah selesai proyek ini. Seandainya semua bisa diurus semudah itu.

Begitu menyelesaikan laporan itu di kantor, makan siang bersama beberapa staf lain dan menyelesaikan urusannya, Yunho memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sudah banyak hal yang dia rindukan. Dia menatap galeri foto yang terdapat di benda elektroniknya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hari ini semua terasa berjalan begitu lambat, namun juga terasa begitu cepat, terutama saat ketika mobil taksi yang dia tumpangi mengalami benturan yang cukup keras dan tampak menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Terbentur lagi dan lagi. _Namja_ bermata musang itu merasakan sesuatu membasahi dahinya, tapi apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun dan hanya bisa mendengar suara keributan yang sayup-sayup menghilang?

.

**Prang!**

Gelas keramik berwarna putih yang dipegang Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja, membuat _coffe_ _latte_ di gelas itu membasahi _dress_ yang dipakainya.

"_Omo_… kau tidak apa, Jaejoong-_ssi_?" seorang _stylist_ menghampirinya sambil meraih tisu dan membantunya membersihkan kekacauan itu.

"_Gwenchana_," ujarnya.

"Sepertinya gelas ini pecah karena airnya terlalu panas, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. _Mianhae_!" seru salah seorang staf _yeoja_ itu sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pertanda dia tidak terluka, tetapi hatinya sedang terasa tidak baik-baik saja.

.

"_Baru saja kami dapat laporan terjadi tabrakan beruntun di distrik 1, beberapa orang tewas di tempat dan yang lainnya sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Akibat kecelakaan ini, jalan di distrik 1 mengalami kemacetan. Informasi selanjutnya akan disampai oleh reporter Kim yang saat ini berada di tempat kejadian..."_

**TBC**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Even if I know that the days when you were by my side making my world shine_

_won't come back again, and no matter what will happen, no matter how far I'm lost,_

_I never ever want to forget that my heart has chosen to love you. _

_[Tohoshinki—Stand by You]_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**MP: I never let go—TVXQ, One and Only One—Tohoshinki, I'll Protect You—Kim Jaejoong, Stand by You—Tohoshinki.**

**A/N: Balasan Review~~**

**Anik0405 6/17/13. chapter 1**

Kadang suka melihat Minnie seperti itu, bawaannya pengen meluk. Haha.

**Anik0405 6/17/13. chapter 2**

Amiin!

**Himawari Ezuki 6/17/13. chapter 6**

Saya yang nulis juga iri lho. Gomawo. :)

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13. chapter 1**

Jarang ada ya, saya belum berani bikin yaoi soalnya. Gomawo. :)

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13. chapter 2**

Iya bener, hehe.

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13. chapter 3**

Dia gak macem2 kok.

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13. chapter 4**

Silakan…

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13. chapter 5**

Begitulah.

**Queen Jiji 6/17/13 . chapter 6**

Penjelasannya ada di chapter ini. :) Gomawo reviewnya. :)

**Anik0405 6/17/13 . chapter 3**

Iya ya, bingung juga, mungkin karena mereka evil yang bersahabat?

**Anik0405 6/17/13 . chapter 6**

Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Gomawo :)

**SimviR 6/17/13 . chapter 6**

Jawabannya ada dichap ini. Fighting! Gomawo :)

**elbongbong 6/17/13 . chapter 6**

saya juga suka Yunjaemin family, kekeluargaan. Gomawo. :)

**Minhyunni1318 6/17/13 . chapter 6**

Iya, kyumin lagi hepi bareng. Jawabannya ada dichap ini. Belum sepenuhnya dijelaskan sih. Ok! GANBATE. Gomawo :)

**mikihyo 6/18/13 . chapter 6**

Baguslah kalau dapat feelnya. /terharu/

Changmin tahu atau nggak ayoo? Jawabannya ada dichap ini.

Apa benar tebakannya? Hehe..

Iya, publik tahu, tetapi gak terlalu dibahas dipublik karena kehidupan mereka yang anteng2 aja. Gomawo. :)

**BearLin 6/18/13 . chapter 6**

Apa alasan umma cukup bagus? Hehe.

Ujian udah kelar. Senang saya masih hidup. /plak/ gomawo. :)

**zoldyk 6/20/13 . chapter 6**

ini udah diapdet. Gomawo. :)

.

**A/N:** Ada yang mau ngasih saran appa Changmin bagaimana keadaannya? Misalnya tewas ditempat kejadian, patah tulang, atau kritis lalu asdfghjkl? Kiriya bingung menentukannya gimana endingnya. Terlalu banyak dapat pemikiran alternative ending.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Saya senang ada yang mau ngomen fic abal saya ini.

Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan.

Annyeong yeorubun.

08/04/2013

Mind to Review?


End file.
